Tinystar's Beginning: A Dangerous Path
by Twilidramon
Summary: ShadowClan's new leader has ThunderClan shocked and panicked - but is Bluestar satisfied? Tinyclaw is not so certain. With Bluestar's shadow closer and filled with power, Tigerstar's depression reaching its breaking point, and a dark presence in the forest, the weight on Tinyclaw's shoulders has never been heavier. Can he step up and do what he must to save ThunderClan? *COMPLETE*
1. Allegiances

**Well hello there!**

 **We're back again with another installment of _Tinystar's Beginning!_ If you've gotten this far and still have no idea what's going on, this series is an AU scenario wherein certain characters change places within the original narrative - and it also covers some headcanons and ideas that I thought might smooth out the original story and make it feel more inclusive. This series follows the main plot of the first arc - but with Tiny as our protagonist instead of Rusty! Some things are the same, some are different, but I can promise that these last two installments ought to pretty much pay off nearly every change I've made so far!**

 **I've gotten this one all drafted out and while there might be some minor tweaks here and there it's pretty much all outlined! I've already begun writing it, obviously - otherwise I wouldn't be posting. Updates ought to come out on Fridays, unless something horrible happens to me.**

 **Anyway - long-time readers and new ones alike, I hope you enjoy!**

 **-Twilight**

* * *

 **ALLEGIANCES:**

* * *

 **THUNDERCLAN:**

Leader: Tigerstar – big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

Deputy: Tinyclaw – very small black tom with one white paw _(Cloudpaw)_

Medicine Cat: Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom with an injured leg

Warriors:

Whitestorm – big white tom _(Swiftpaw)_

Oakheart – a reddish brown tom (father of Mosskit, Mistykit, and Stonekit) _(Fernpaw)_

Frostfur – white-pelted she-cat with beautiful blue eyes (mother of Cinderpelt, Brackenfur, and Swiftpaw)

Brindleface – pretty tabby (mother of Ashpaw and Fernpaw)

Longtail – pale tabby tom with dark stripes _(Brightpaw)_

Mousefur – small dusky brown she-cat

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom _(Ashpaw)_

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Cinderpelt – fluffy gray she-cat

Apprentices:

Brightpaw – white-and-ginger she-cat

Cloudpaw – long-furred ginger-and-white she-cat

Swiftpaw – black-and-white tom

Ashpaw – gray tom with darker flecks

Fernpaw – pale gray she-cat with darker flecks

Queens:

Speckletail – pale tabby, eldest queen (mother of Brightpaw and Snowkit; caring for Mosskit, Stonekit, and Mistykit)

Willowpelt – very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes (surrogate to Whitestorm and Tigerstar's kits: Sorrelkit, Rainkit, and Sootkit)

Elders:

Snowkit – deaf white tom with blue eyes

Smallear – gray tom with small ears, eldest ThunderClan tom

One-eye – pale gray she-cat, eldest cat in ThunderClan; virtually blind and deaf

Dappletail – once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

* * *

 **SHADOWCLAN:**

Leader: Bluestar – blue-gray she-cat with a silver muzzle; formerly of ThunderClan

Deputy: Russetfur – dark ginger she-cat _(Cedarpaw)_

Medicine Cat: Runningnose – small gray-and-white tom

Warriors:

Wetfoot – gray tabby tom

Oakfur – small, dark brown tom

Littlecloud - small tabby tom

Darkflower – black she-cat

Blackfoot – large white tom with huge black paws

Jaggedtooth – large tabby tom _(Rowanpaw)_

Brownfoot – mottled brown-and-ginger tabby tom

Darkstripe – sleek black-and-gray tabby tom; formerly of ThunderClan

Apprentices:

Cedarpaw – gray tabby tom

Rowanpaw – dark ginger tabby

Queens:

Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Elders:

Stumpytail – brown tabby tom with a short tail

Brightflower – black-and-white she-cat

Boulder – silver tabby tom

* * *

 **WINDCLAN:**

Leader: Tallstar – black and white tom with a very long tail

Deputy: Deadfoot – solid black tom with a twisted paw

Medicine Cat: Barkface – a short-tailed brown tom

Warriors:

Mudclaw – mottled dark brown tom

Tornear – tabby tom

Onewhisker – young, lithe brown tabby tom _(Gorsepaw)_

Runningbrook – light gray-and-brown tabby she-cat

Webfoot – dark gray tabby tom

Tawnyfur – golden brown she-cat

Apprentices:

Gorsepaw – ginger-and-white tom

Queens:

Ashfoot – a gray queen

Morningflower – tortoiseshell queen

Whitetail – small white she-cat

* * *

 **RIVERCLAN:**

Leader: Crookedstar – huge light brown tabby with a twisted jaw

Deputy: Leopardfur – unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Mudfur – long-haired light brown tom

Warriors:

Blackclaw – smoky black tom

Brambleclaw – big dark brown tabby tom

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat

Loudbelly – a dark brown tom

Graystripe – long-haired gray tom with a dark stripe along his spine; formerly of ThunderClan (Silverstream's mate)

Heavystep– stocky, thickset tabby tom _(Dawnpaw)_

Shadepelt – very dark gray she-cat

Apprentices:

Dawnpaw – very pale gray she-cat

Queens:

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat

Silverstream – pretty slender silver tabby she-cat (mother of Featherkit and Stormkit)

Elders:

Graypool – a thin, very dark gray she-cat with a scarred pelt

Goldenflower – elderly pale ginger tabby she-cat (mother of Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt)

* * *

 **CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS:**

Rusty – handsome ginger tom with green eyes, kittypet (Fiona's mate)

Fiona – lovely long-haired white she-cat with pretty blue eyes, kittypet (mother of Cloudpaw)

Smudge – plump black-and-white kittypet

Barley – black-and-white loner, lives on the farm close to the forest

Ravenpaw – skinny black tom with a white chest and tail-tip; formerly of ThunderClan


	2. Prologue

**Aaaaaaaaaand here's the prologue!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Darkstripe found ShadowClan's camp too_ open. Too damp. Deep down in his heart of hearts, where his basest instincts lay, he knew he ought to be underneath a canopy of green, with leaves dappling his dark pelt and the sound of birdsong in his ear fur.

Here in ShadowClan territory there was no canopy of green – there were pine needles quieting steps in the bog. Instead of birdsong there was the croak of a frog or the bubble of some mudpit. Somehow it was always cold and damp despite the sun shining overhead – where the forest trees trapped heat within, the pines here seemed eager to let all warmth fade between their bristles.

He was out of his element, and yet… wherever he looked he was _reminded…_ Darkstripe tried everything he could to put the roundness of ShadowClan's faces and paws and how they matched his own out of his mind. His mother had been an adventurous youth and Darkstripe had always wanted to prove she had been lying – but living here now only proved her correct.

 _Whatever,_ he scoffed to himself. _I'm not the only half-Clan cat in existence… and I'm certainly not the only half-Clan ThunderClan cat._ Still, he couldn't help but despise his own existence, just a little. He was a testament to the warrior code's importance.

"Darkstripe."

Blinking away his thoughts, Darkstripe turned his head. Ah… there she was. Bluefur.

 _No – Blue_ star _now. As she'd always deserved._

Bluestar stared down at him with those unreadable blue eyes. She had always looked the part of leader – poised and strong, decisive and unflinching in her ambition. Beautiful. Darkstripe had been so fortunate to have her as his mentor – she taught him so many things, and so many proper ways to channel his shame and anger. Under her teachings he went from weak to useful.

"Bluestar, we need to be going." Darkstripe's expression darkened as Russetfur stepped out of Bluestar's shadow. She stood beside Bluestar, tall and oh-so- _proud_ of herself. Just like a _deputy_ should. _Where_ I _should be standing._ Russetfur ignored him, like so many other ShadowClan cats. "We'll be at Fourtrees by sunup at this rate."

Bluestar turned to Russetfur and gave a nod. "We'll be leaving soon, worry not. Send Runningnose ahead of us, but ensure that he does not spoil our… surprise."

Russetfur nodded and turned off. Not even a glance for Darkstripe. _Fine,_ he thought spitefully. _Be that way._ These ShadowClan cats thought themselves too good to even acknowledge him - how dare they! Half of them were rogues not even three sunrises ago! _Just like ThunderClan. Always ignoring me. Always putting their attention to the_ better _ones…_ Graystripe was his younger brother but did any cat question _his_ heritage? No, because they liked his attitude better.

"Darkstripe, I need you to focus," Bluestar snapped.

Darkstripe sighed. "I'm sorry, Bluestar. This…" He closed his jaws as Blackfoot stepped past him. On his way to the Gathering. "This place is getting under my fur."

"Stop allowing it to," Bluestar told him frankly. "Now is not the time."

"What else am I to do?" Darkstripe grumbled. He flattened his ears. "I'm not part of patrols, I'm not hunting, and I'm not going to the Gathering. I'm certainly not your _deputy."_

"Enough," Bluestar snapped. Darkstripe clenched his jaw under her burning gaze, wondering what part of him had been mouse-brained enough to question her. How many of his scars were from questioning Bluestar? Too many.

Bluestar narrowed her eyes at Darkstripe, her gaze never lifting as she paced all the way around him, slowly and purposefully.

"You know I need you free of duties," Bluestar growled as she paced, her voice low. "ShadowClan is not yet ready to know of our plans and I need a cat that can slip away now and then to do errands I cannot."

"I have always been that for you," Darkstripe told her.

"And you have done an excellent job," Bluestar agreed. "And you will continue to do so. My arrival at this Gathering will be enough of a stir – I'll not have your presence escalate any hostilities."

Darkstripe frowned. She was right enough, there. "Do you think they'll attack you?" he wondered. "ThunderClan?"

Bluestar lashed her tail. "ThunderClan are cowards, and they would be foolish to do so with ShadowClan at my back. It will be ThunderClan's word against my own, and I have StarClan on my side."

"As you should always."

"With the forest in ruins, ThunderClan would be mouse-brains to start a war with me," Bluestar went on. "And these ShadowClan cats are not yet in shape to fight. Our time to destroy ThunderClan will come, but it will be on our terms, and ours alone."

Darkstripe's eyes brightened. "So you have your plan, then?"

Bluestar nodded. "I will tell you later."

"And Tinyclaw?"

Bluestar's eyes hardened and blazed as she stopped her pacing to stand still as stone. Darkstripe winced, wishing he hadn't been so foolish. Longtail had been a lost cause – far too cowardly to truly join them – but Tinyclaw… Bluestar had put a lot of effort into training Tinyclaw properly – harder than she had Darkstripe, even. She'd had high hopes for him… only for Tinyclaw to betray her.

 _Would he have been your deputy, instead of me?_ Darkstripe wondered. _Did you ever want me to be your deputy? To truly be by your side?_

"I will kill him," Bluestar snarled. "Slowly, painfully. I will make him feel every moment of agony before I send his spirit to the darkness. But until then all of ThunderClan will _pay_."

Darkstripe swallowed. Bluestar seemed to be done with her anger – her eyes mellowed into their usual unreadable expression. She waved her tail. "Patience, Darkstripe. We will have all we desire, soon. For now, listen to me. Remember your loyalties. I always repay those loyal to me."

Bluestar did not wait for his reply. Darkstripe watched her pad away to join the cats chosen to go to the Gathering, his eyes locked on her moonlit form.

 _Yes,_ he thought. _I will bide my time with you, Bluestar._

 _I will follow you until the end, until ThunderClan is destroyed before us, and the bodies of all those who doubted me lay at my paws._


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Bluefur._

Tinyclaw could see her through the crowd, padding between a gathering of confused and shocked warriors from all the Clans. Her sudden disappearance as deputy of ThunderClan had been a shock in itself, and this was surely something no cat had ever expected to see. Her blue eyes shone like flint as they scanned the crowd… and rested upon Tinyclaw.

At that moment Tinyclaw felt himself pulled into the past – back, back to his first days as an apprentice under that sharp blue gaze. Unflinching, unreadable, emotionless, cold. His pelt itched every place her claws had razed him – she came at him from every angle throughout his apprenticeship, from above and behind and below, keeping him on his toes. She had taught him to kill, taught him horrid ways to use his claws, his temper.

She had tried to kill him when he refused to follow in her pawsteps.

"What in StarClan?" hissed Mousefur. "What's this all about?"

His Clanmate's voice brought Tinyclaw out from his own mind. He shook his head, trying to dispel the thoughts of Bluefur, who had turned away to head for the Great Rock.

"I don't know," Tinyclaw rasped, his voice all but gone.

"Well, there goes telling ShadowClan the truth," Mousefur grunted, flicking her tail irritably. "They won't like it if we slander their new Clanmate, especially if she's their leader, of all things."

Tinyclaw swallowed. All around him ThunderClan cats bore the worst of the shock – the cat that had threatened to tear their Clan apart and murder them all, suddenly leader of ShadowClan. What could this mean? Too many eyes turned to him with their questions and confusion, and Tinyclaw hadn't the strength to look away.

"Darkstripe isn't here," commented Sandstorm.

Tinyclaw felt her pelt press against his, and instinctively he leaned onto her, willing her strength into himself. Grateful to StarClan that she was here.

"You're right," Mousefur grunted, looking around. "I was wondering where that piece of mouse-dung had gotten to…"

"He must be part of ShadowClan, too, if he followed Bluefur," Sandstorm added. "Look there – one of Brokentail's old rogues."

Tinyclaw's eyes followed the point of Sandstorm's tail, spotting Russetfur amongst the crowd. The ginger she-cat's head was held high in defiance, almost. The last time Tinyclaw had seen her, she'd been wrestling with his Clanmates with Brokentail's other rogues as Bluefur tried to murder Tigerstar in the confusion.

"Good riddance," Mousefur decided. "There was always something sinister about that one."

A cry sounded throughout Fourtrees, calling all eyes to the Great Rock. Crookedstar and Tallstar were there already, and Bluefur was making her way up to stand beside them. Tinyclaw swallowed, a small part of him wondering if the danger had passed now that Bluefur finally had what she had so desired.

 _No,_ he thought miserably. _You know her too well for that. She swore revenge, and she'll get it – and destroy everything that gets in her way._

"Are you still going to try telling the Clans?" Sandstorm wondered.

"I don't know what good it will do now," Tinyclaw admitted, hopelessness in his tone. Sandstorm's eyes flashed sympathetically. He'd had no problem telling all of ThunderClan about Bluefur's betrayal – _we should have killed her then, StarClan save me_ – but here, with all of ShadowClan at her back? It would cause too great of an uproar, and ThunderClan couldn't afford to get into that fight so soon after the fire.

The sky shone clear. StarClan were letting this go on. Tinyclaw wondered if they were just curious as to how the Clans would react. Why had they allowed this?

"Tonight we are joined by Bluestar, ShadowClan's new leader," Tallstar called into the crowd. Bluestar stood beside him, head and tail high, her blue eyes chips of some vibrant stone. Below, the Clans offered some congratulations, though ThunderClan stayed silent. Tallstar scanned the crowd, wondering, "Where is ThunderClan's leader? The night is not so young."

"That's you," Mousefur offered, giving Tinyclaw a nudge.

"I know," he said, swallowing.

Sandstorm licked his ear, and Tinyclaw drew confidence from her pale green gaze. He didn't care about Mousefur's whiskers twitching at the exchange of affection – Tinyclaw needed all the strength he could muster as he padded towards the Great Rock.

It felt like wading through the river, if the river had been flowing mud instead of water. Each step seemed to last an eternity as he walked through the crowd, conscious of Bluestar's gaze burning into his pelt with each bit of ground gained.

Finally he was padding up the Great Rock, aware of the stone beneath his paws that had held a hundred generations of Clan leaders. Would his pawmarks dimple this stone? Tinyclaw didn't want to think about it too long – soon enough he was standing between Crookedstar and Tallstar, acutely aware of Bluestar's piercing gaze just a whiskerlength away.

For a moment, Tinyclaw wondered how every leader could possibly fit on this one stone – but it was far bigger in person than it was from below. And the view! Tinyclaw could see every cat gathered below, all eyes looking up at him. Suddenly his throat felt tight, and his body seemed to lock – only for a moment. His eyes spotted Sandstorm in the crowd, and from her reassuring look he drew the resolve to stand proud.

"Tinyclaw?" questioned Crookedstar, eyes wide. "Tigerstar has not passed as well, has he?"

Tinyclaw shook his head. "No," he replied. "I am merely standing in for him – smoke from the fire damaged his lungs, and he would have been unable to speak well tonight."

"Of course," agreed Tallstar. It had been a long time since Tinyclaw had been this close to the WindClan leader – he looked so genuine, so _old._ "Bluestar, if you will begin?"

"Very well." Bluestar's voice was cool and measured, and it sent shivers of ice down Tinyclaw's spine: "Cats of all four Clans, I am sure there are many questions in your minds – but be at ease. I am ShadowClan's new leader, as decreed by StarClan."

 _StarClan?!_ Tinyclaw thought. He tried to contain his shock, but down below some ThunderClan cats were reeling.

"A vision was sent to Runningnose, displaying me as the cat to raise ShadowClan from the ashes of its destructive plague and I have solemnly sworn to do so," Bluestar went on. "StarClan has named me ShadowClan's new leader."

Below the Clans broke into speculative chatter. Tinyclaw looked down at the medicine cats huddled off to the side, spotting Runningnose looking rather tense as the other medicine cats questioned him. Brackenfur staved the others off long enough to seemingly relax the old ShadowClan cat. Their discussion melted into the whisperings of the wind – Tinyclaw could not hear them from here. _Hopefully Brackenfur might be able to get some answers…_

"And what of Brokentail's allies?" Tallstar wondered, eyes narrowed. "I see some amongst your Clan now, Bluestar – you have welcomed them back?" He sounded confused, incredulous. Of course he would – Brokentail and his band had caused WindClan and Tallstar no end of pain, driving them from their very home before Tinyclaw had come to the forest.

Bluestar met Tallstar's eyes slowly and calmly. "Brokentail's rogues have always been loyal to ShadowClan – but they were misguided by Brokentail's… ideals. Yes, I have welcomed them back into their Clan, their home. They deserve this chance to prove themselves, and I am giving them it – Russetfur is my deputy, after all."

Shocked mews rippled through the crowd. Below, Russetfur stood tall and strong, her head held high above the concerns of the others. She was a strong cat to be sure, but just how arrogant was she? Tinyclaw wondered if she had been the right choice… _if Bluestar is trying to foster good relations between a shattered Clan, I suppose making one of the rogues her deputy is a good start. At least it's not Darkstripe._ Darkstripe being ShadowClan's deputy would have raised far too many questions – not that many cats from other Clans asked after him.

"Please, Tallstar," Bluestar offered, "I implore you to put faith in me. Russetfur will make a good deputy, and the rogues are already proving to be great warriors once more. The warrior code is still in their hearts."

Tallstar's whiskers twitched, but he dipped his head. "Very well," he decided.

Tinyclaw frowned, trying not to look at Bluestar. She sounded so sincere, so _serious._ Was she really doing this for ShadowClan's sake? It was impossible to tell, but deep down Tinyclaw knew he couldn't trust her. _StarClan had to have made a mistake,_ he told himself. _Or perhaps there's far more to their decision than meets the eye._

"Tinyclaw?" Tallstar's voice broke into his thoughts.

Tinyclaw blinked, then nodded. _My turn,_ he thought.

He took a deep breath, looking down into the crowd. Faces from all the Clans stared up at him, but the ThunderClan faces were the ones that were filled with respect and encouragement. Mousefur, Whitestorm, Cloudpaw… _Sandstorm._ Tinyclaw swallowed. Their faces were the only ones that mattered right now.

"As you all know," he began, his voice wavering only a little, "a fire swept through the forest days ago. The last traces of it have faded to ash, but it left the forest devastated. We lost Yellowfang, Halftail, and Patchpelt to the flames, and many of our warriors and Tigerstar himself are ill from smoke inhalation."

The Clans fell quiet with mourning for those lost. Brackenfur spoke into the quiet: "Our warriors are recovering well, and quickly."

"ThunderClan is recovering," Tinyclaw agreed. "Slowly the forest is returning to its former self – the greenery may take time, but the prey is returning. More lives would have been lost if not for the kindness of RiverClan – Crookedstar, thank you again for sheltering us until the flames died."

Crookedstar's eyes softened. "It was what any decent cat would have done," he rumbled through his twisted jaw. "There must always be four Clans." Below him, however, his deputy's gaze never left Tinyclaw. Leopardfur's tail twitched, and Tinyclaw was unnerved by her attentive, thoughtful gaze.

Tinyclaw took another breath, feeling his voice grow stronger as he kept speaking. _This really isn't that hard,_ he realized. _Like addressing the Clan from the Highrock. What would Tigerstar say now…?_

"ThunderClan is as strong as ever," Tinyclaw decided. He turned his gaze to Bluestar, finally. Their eyes met, and the entire world seemed to fall away. "ShadowClan's newest members have caused great trouble in the past – they would do well to recall their borders, and that they should be staying within them. ThunderClan will drive away any intruders."

The cheers of his Clanmates echoed through the void that seemed to stretch between he and Bluestar. The pale she-cat almost looked… amused, her blue eyes sparkling. Yet Tinyclaw could not take that as a good sign – Bluestar was the reason why so many ThunderClan cats were not here tonight. _Redtail, Thornpaw, Ravenpaw, Runningwind…_ _do you remember the names of those you've slaughtered and tormented?_

Bluestar's voice was wry, "Of course, Tinyclaw," she meowed. "ThunderClan has nothing to fear of ShadowClan."

 _Lies!_

Bluestar's eyes broke their connection, and the world returned, all its sounds filling in Tinyclaw's ears. Crookedstar had begun his announcement, talking of the fire and RiverClan's safety from it; new kits, new elders, a new warrior. Tallstar's announcement was much the same – well-running prey and new members of WindClan. No cat seemed to see the tension between Tinyclaw and Bluestar, or ThunderClan's wariness in general. It was surreal.

Finally Tallstar called the Gathering to a close. Cats began to disperse from their groups, and the other leaders melted away from the Great Rock. Bluestar slipped away first, heading for her Clanmates, who seemed to form a protective ring around her as she left the hollow – but not before casting one last look at Tinyclaw, eyes glowing blue in the half-light.

Then she was gone.

Tinyclaw slid off of the Great Rock, his nerves finally getting the better of him. Legs shaking, he all but stumbled his way to his Clanmates. Each one looked distressed in one way or another – this news was not what they had expected tonight. Instead of catharsis, ThunderClan had received even more anxiety.

"What was that about?" hissed Cloudpaw. "You didn't tell them anything!"

"I hardly could," Tinyclaw told her. "I know I promised to, but that news would have started a fight. It wouldn't have helped anything."

"How do you know?" Cloudpaw grumbled.

"StarClan _chose_ Bluestar," Whitestorm added. "Allegedly, at least. It would have been seen as going against StarClan's will to challenge Bluestar like that. You did well, Tinyclaw. Not every cat is so strong their first time on the Great Rock."

Tinyclaw swallowed at the praise.

"There's a chance that Bluestar might just… leave us alone now," Dustpelt offered. Ashpaw all but trembled beside him. "You know, now that she has what she wants."

"I doubt that," Tinyclaw meowed, "and I know you all do, too. But this is something better discussed back at camp."

Whitestorm nodded in agreement. "Say your good byes," Tinyclaw offered, "we'll be heading out soon."

Mousefur padded off to speak with Leopardfur, of all cats, while the others either headed off to say good bye or stayed. Tinyclaw's eyes scanned the crowd, and he spotted one cat he knew he'd like to speak with before he left – Tawnypelt.

The tortoiseshell she-cat was with a few other queens, saying her good byes as well. She spotted Tinyclaw just as she was turning to go, heading for him as he waved his tail to signal her. Tawnypelt was broad of shoulder, with a thick, sleek RiverClan pelt. The shape of her face was nothing short of a copy of her father's – Tigerstar, the leader of ThunderClan. Tinyclaw couldn't help but think it, even if Tawnypelt and her brother, Brambleclaw, knew nothing of their parentage.

"Where's Graystripe?" Tinyclaw wondered.

"Not here, obviously," Tawnypelt told him. "Leopardfur was furious with him for how he acted when ThunderClan was staying with us. There was no way in StarClan she'd let him come tonight."

"I see," Tinyclaw sighed. Throughout all of this, Tinyclaw would have liked to speak with his old friend. Graystripe had chosen love and his kits over ThunderClan, his home – but his heart still lay with ThunderClan. Part of it, anyway. _He's going to get himself hurt if he keeps making himself seem disloyal…_

"I'm really sorry about that," Tawnypelt sighed. "It's pretty clear that Graystripe was just trying to help. Leopardfur is just… very hard on him. She's a hard cat."

"I know," Tinyclaw agreed. Of all the mounting problems in his mind, one was Leopardfur – just what would she ask for in return for helping ThunderClan? "Anything new with you, before you go?"

Tawnypelt frowned. "Well. Not much – the kits are growing strong. But… Goldenflower is getting older. She's not as strong as she was before, and her mind's been slipping a lot since you left our territory. I'm worried she might be seeing StarClan soon."

"I'm sorry," Tinyclaw offered. Goldenflower was Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw's mother, and Tigerstar's old love. Had seeing Tigerstar again hurt her so? "That's awful."

Tawnypelt sighed. "I don't know what to do but just… keep an eye on her," she meowed. Her ear pricked as a cat called her name. Leopardfur was gathering the other RiverClan cats. "I have to go," she said. "Sorry."

"It's all right," Tinyclaw told her. "It was good to speak with you."

Tawnypelt waved her tail before turning away. Tinyclaw sighed and turned away, heading back to his Clanmates. All he wanted was to sleep this tension away, but he knew it was far from over.

Nothing would end until Bluestar was defeated.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" _Will it ever be the_ same?"

Tinyclaw's ear twitched at Sandstorm's voice. ThunderClan streamed down the ravine behind him as dawn light was beginning to crest over the treeline. He stood with her, looking down the slope and into the camp below – once screened and hidden by greenery, now it was more exposed than it had ever been, even in leafbare.

All around the forest was barren and lifeless, gray and black and smudged with ash. Leafless tree branches rattled against one another and the weakest of them snapped and hit the earth.

"I don't know," Tinyclaw murmured back. "But the camp is looking much better."

Sandstorm nodded in agreement. No cat could deny Dustpelt's ability to build with the forest materials – he had been chief in leading the efforts to restore the camp's walls and dens, and though it was exposed to view now, Tinyclaw was hard pressed to think of anyone breaking through the tightly-woven barrier now.

"He's always been good at that," Sandstorm admitted. "I'm glad he can put it to use."

Tinyclaw led the way down the ravine. It did little good to reflect on the change in the forest thanks to the fire, but sometimes it was simply jarring to see nothing where there had once been something green and good.

He and Sandstorm pushed their way into the ThunderClan camp, meeting Oakheart. The older warrior had been left on guard while they were gone at the Gathering, the camp and the Clan feeling more vulnerable than ever before.

"It doesn't seem like anyone's gotten any sleep," Sandstorm offered, looking around.

Tinyclaw noted the same. Cats that hadn't gone to the Gathering still seemed as awake and alert as when they'd left.

"We've been pretty tense," Oakheart admitted, "keeping an eye out for Bluefur, and all."

Tinyclaw stiffened, and Sandstorm made an awkward noise. Oakheart tilted his head at their reaction, eyes narrowing. Tinyclaw had no idea how Oakheart would take this news – Bluestar had been his mate, the mother of their kits. They'd been in love since they were young warriors, and Bluestar's betrayal had hit him very hard, driving Oakheart to stay in the nursery with their kits since – even with an apprentice to train, Oakheart did not sleep in the warrior's den anymore.

"Blue _star_ … isn't much of a threat any more," Tinyclaw sighed.

Oakheart frowned. "What're you talking about?"

"She's the leader of ShadowClan now," Tinyclaw told him.

Oakheart's eyes blazed. _"What?!"_

The strength of his voice alerted every cat not hidden in a den. Eyes turned to the three gathered near the camp entrance in curiosity, and mews of wonder echoed through those that hadn't been to the Gathering. Those that had only gave a look that betrayed their knowledge of Oakheart's reaction.

"I demand an explanation!" Oakheart hissed. "What is the meaning of this… this blasphemy!"

"Believe me," Mousefur grunted from a few tail-lengths away, "we _all_ want an explanation of this fox-dung."

"Wait, wait, _what?"_ Longtail wondered. The pale tabby was drawing closer, his long striped tail twisting. "Did I hear that right? Blue _star?"_

"Bluestar?"

"Wait, how?"

"Leader of ShadowClan?!"

"How could StarClan let that happen?"

Tinyclaw sighed at the shocked mewls of his Clanmates. Their betrayer, murderer of several cats, was now a leader? How could this be? Soon he was surrounded by cats clamoring for an explanation, and Tinyclaw could feel all their eyes on him as if he were the only one capable of giving it, as if he were the only one that was there. It was stifling, and Tinyclaw began taking deep, preventative breaths.

"ShadowClan was weak from sickness," Whitestorm offered, coming up to stand with Tinyclaw and Sandstorm. "Nightstar lost all his lives and Cinderfur was among the first to die. Any help would have seemed like a blessing from StarClan."

"And there _was_ some blessing in this," Brackenfur added grudgingly. "Runningnose spoke of a sign from StarClan declaring Bluestar ShadowClan's new leader – I've never questioned StarClan's will before now but with this information I wonder what they had in mind here."

"Bluestar is a _traitor,"_ hissed Frostfur. "She's terrorized this Clan and murdered so many of us!"

Tinyclaw winced at her words – her kit Thornpaw had been killed by Bluestar, along with Runningwind, and another of her kits, Brackenfur, had fallen into a trap meant to take Tigerstar's life. Bluestar had given her so much grief.

"We never got the chance to tell them," Tinyclaw told them resignedly. "The way the Gathering ended up, Bluestar sounded like a savior. If we would have told them the truth, there might have been conflict we couldn't handle."

Most of the cats didn't like that answer – it made ThunderClan look weak, after all – but most others took it with a grunt or a grumble. Tinyclaw observed their reactions, dreading his obligation to tell Tigerstar the news. Whitestorm stepped forward when more questions were posed, answering them with his calm determination. Not for the first time, Tinyclaw wondered if Whitestorm would have made a better deputy in this situation than he.

"Dustpelt," he called over the din of voices. The cats calmed down, turning their eyes to Tinyclaw. "Take Ashpaw, Mousefur, and Cloudpaw on the dawn patrol. Keep together and alert, and if you can, get some information on the ShadowClan border."

Dustpelt nodded in assent. "We'll be careful," he promised.

"Everyone," Tinyclaw offered, raising his voice, "we will make it through this. This development was unexpected, but we're ThunderClan. These past seasons have taught us that we can handle the unexpected. We won't be undone by this, and we won't let Bluestar do any more damage to this Clan than she already has!"

He was trying to sound encouraging, and it seemed to work – the Clan cheered before they broke up to get on with their day. Dustpelt gathered his patrol, and Cloudpaw was talking encouragingly to a worried-looking Ashpaw. Whitestorm was offering words to the other warriors, too. Tinyclaw breathed a sigh.

"You're getting good at this," Sandstorm admitted, pressing against him.

Tinyclaw was thankful for her presence. "I'm doing my best; it's all I've got," he replied.

"You turned a pretty bad situation into something better," Sandstorm told him. "Don't be so modest, Tinyclaw; enjoy your victories here. Things aren't going to be any easier from here on out, now that Bluestar is leader."

"I know," Tinyclaw agreed. He looked at her gratefully. "Go get some rest, Sandstorm."

"And you?"

"Someone's got to tell Tigerstar," Tinyclaw told her. "My work is never done."

Sandstorm nodded in understanding, and touched her nose affectionately to his. Tinyclaw was shocked by the gesture, feeling his pelt burn as he watched her pad for the warrior's den. Tinyclaw swallowed, mouth suddenly dry.

Shaking it off, Tinyclaw finally made a move towards the Highrock. It loomed over the camp – once it had been covered in vines and greenery, but now it was stark and gray, almost larger than life. Below, tucked away, was Tigerstar's den. Cinderpelt was there, taking the place of Fernpaw as a solitary guard outside. A precaution, just in case Tigerstar…

Tinyclaw sighed. Originally the guard had been to ensure Tigerstar's safety but now he was wondering if there was even a point. Tigerstar couldn't be ignorant of his guard and it probably added a wounded pride to the plethora of wounds he was still trying to cope with. Tigerstar just had not been himself since Bluestar's betrayal – it had hit ThunderClan's leader the hardest of any cat.

As if his thoughts about Tigerstar's conditions had summoned him, Brackenfur limped up to Tinyclaw's side, keeping up with the small cat's pace.

Brackenfur's voice was full of worry: "Tinyclaw… this news will be bad for Tigerstar."

"I know," Tinyclaw sighed.

"It might just upend any progress he was making," Brackenfur warned. Together, they paused in the shadow of the Highrock. The forest was cooler now that a storm had finally broken the heatwave, and the Highrock's shadow felt almost like standing on ice.

"I keep finding reasons to make your job harder, it seems," Tinyclaw decided. "I'm sorry."

Brackenfur's tail flicked. "I think I might have to declare a full recovery impossible at this point. Herbs help in the right combinations, but right now Tigerstar is unwilling to do much else to better his mind."

Tinyclaw sighed, his heart heavy with the thought. "There's nothing we can do?"

"Yellowfang taught me some things about how to deal with sickness of the mind, but she also said that sometimes, it's not enough," Brackenfur told him. "Herbs are all that I can do when the cat in question wants nothing to do with recovering in other ways. He has to be willing to try."

Tinyclaw looked down at his paws. "Cheer up, Tinyclaw," Brackenfur said. "StarClan hasn't abandoned Tigerstar like he thinks they have – maybe if he can come to that realization, his recovery can really start."

"You think so?"

"It's possible," Brackenfur told him. There was hope in his eyes, as bittersweet as it was. "Yellowfang had a wonderful ability to empathize with any cat… I wish I had it. I might be able to do better with Tigerstar if I did."

"You're doing the best you can," Tinyclaw insisted. "And beyond. Yellowfang would be proud of you."

"I hope so." Brackenfur sighed, his eyes filling with sorrow. "I miss her."

Tinyclaw nodded. "Me, too."

Brackenfur gave his head a little shake. "Well – no point dwelling on this! I've got work to do – and you need to get some sleep. I'll be in with Tigerstar's medication."

" _I_ need to get some sleep?" Tinyclaw scoffed. "You do, too."

Brackenfur chuckled. "That I do," he admitted. "Yellowfang would box my ears if I wasn't getting enough sleep."

He limped away for the medicine cat's den with a flick of his tail. Tinyclaw watched him disappear into a crack in the ravine, thinking of Yellowfang. The old she-cat had been the closest thing to a mother Tinyclaw knew, bossy and proud but compassionate beneath her unkempt fur. He recalled his last words to her as she died, and he wondered if she'd heard him.

She wasn't utterly gone – Brackenfur would travel to the Moonstone beyond Clan territory soon, at the half-moon. There with the other Clan's medicine cats he would dream, and see Yellowfang's spirit amongst their ancestors in StarClan. At least, Tinyclaw hoped so. He couldn't imagine any other spirit guiding Brackenfur on his way forward.

With thoughts of Yellowfang's strength in his mind, Tinyclaw headed for Tigerstar's den. He nodded to Cinderpelt before announcing himself and padding inside.

Tigerstar was huddled in his nest, and sadly enough it looked to be like he hadn't moved an inch since the Gathering party had left. His amber eyes barely met Tinyclaw's. Tinyclaw sat on his haunches, taking a moment to observe his leader and recall just what a mighty, powerful cat Tigerstar had been. Just meeting his eyes would have struck fear into a warrior's heart, but now…

"Tinyclaw," Tigerstar rasped. "You've returned. What's happened?"

It seemed, this time, that Tigerstar remembered the Gathering. Sometimes he forgot. Tinyclaw sucked in a deep breath, and announced, "Bluefur has become Bluestar, and is leader of ShadowClan."

Tigerstar's eyes shot open, wide and stunned. It looked as if Tinyclaw's words had been a physical blow, and Tinyclaw could see the disbelief in his eyes. Silence stretched between them for what seemed like seasons, until Tigerstar's voice whispered, "That's impossible."

"It's the truth, Tigerstar," Tinyclaw meowed sympathetically. He went into detail about the Gathering, explaining everything he could remember. He did this as frankly as he could, despite Tigerstar's growing shock and agitation. He needed to know. He was still ThunderClan's leader.

When he was done, Tigerstar pushed himself out of his nest and began to pace, the fur along his spine bristling to its very ends. "Traitors," he hissed. His claws scraped the packed earth floor. "All of them! All who had seen Blue _star_ atop the Great Rock and not tried to cast her down! Traitors!"

"Tigerstar," Tinyclaw tried, "they don't know. I didn't get the chance to tell -"

"Traitors!" Tigerstar snapped, interrupting Tinyclaw. He wasn't listening. Tinyclaw hadn't expected this to go well, frankly; but he had also held out hope that Tigerstar might not react this way.

Tigerstar spun in place. His claws were scoring the earth, kicking up ash and dust and making Tigerstar's voice crack. "WindClan is the worst of them – Tallstar sitting there and accepting Bluestar, giving her his _confidence_ and _trust!_ Clearly, they are planning an alliance – well, if they want a war then a war they'll get! ThunderClan will _not_ stand for this!

"I want doubled patrols! The camp must be guarded from attack. We must keep ThunderClan secure! There's no telling when those traitors might strike!" Foam formed at Tigerstar's mouth.

Tinyclaw's heart sank to see him so worked up. Once, Tigerstar would not have behaved this way. "We don't have enough cats for that, Tigerstar. Everyone will be worked to the bone," he reasoned.

"Enough!" Tigerstar growled. "We will find a way. ThunderClan _must_ endure. We must survive! An attack is inevitable, I tell you. If you cannot manage this, then perhaps I have found my trust misplaced!"

Tinyclaw flinched. "Of course not, Tigerstar. You can trust me, you know that! I'm the one that told you of Bluestar's crimes in the first place – but right now, we have no idea of her intentions as ShadowClan's leader. There's a chance she might do nothing now that she has what she wants."

He didn't believe that, and Tigerstar likely didn't, either. But the words seemed to calm him down. Tigerstar padded into his nest, sheathing his claws. "Yes… you can be trusted," he mumbled. "If I cannot trust you, I cannot trust anyone."

Tigerstar's eyes flashed. "But you know better than anyone, however, that Bluestar will take her revenge! ThunderClan's days are numbered if no preparations are taken. ShadowClan will rise and destroy us all!"

"Tigerstar, please -"

The old tabby tom flopped down into his nest, shutting his eyes. "Go. Carry out my orders, Tinyclaw – and leave me in peace."


	5. Chapter 3

**Yes, I pruned out the stories that I'm not working on anymore.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Dawn light woke Tinyclaw from_ his restless slumber. He shifted gently, as not to wake Sandstorm, who had moved her nest close to his. Tinyclaw was still shocked by this, but it made his heart wobble to see her sleeping soundly in the morning. Not far off in the den, in the dim light, Tinyclaw could make out Dustpelt and Cinderpelt's nests – just as close, if not closer. Whatever they were, friends or mates, Cinderpelt had been good for mellowing Dustpelt's temper.

 _But what are we?_ Tinyclaw wondered, looking down at Sandstorm's soft fur. He knew what he _wanted_ them to be – but it was such an awkward question to ask. His stomach rumbled, and he wondered if Graystripe might have been able to shed more light on this dilemma, if he were here.

Hunger drove Tinyclaw from his nest and out into the clearing. It had been three days since the last Gathering, and the camp was still bustling and bristling with the news. It was discussed in hushed whispers over fresh-kill or complained about on patrols by infuriated, frustrated ThunderClan warriors who only wanted justice for what had been done to them but had to see their aggressor become all but untouchable.

Yet despite it all, the camp was regrowing, recovering from that disastrous fire. The forest was, too, in fits and starts. Tinyclaw regretted knowing that leafbare was coming too soon to see the forest back in bloom – all the plants would fall back to sleep before they could truly wake. The fresh-kill pile was miserably low, however – that wouldn't change for a long time, Tinyclaw lamented.

"Tinyclaw!"

Tinyclaw looked towards the entrance to find Whitestorm there, his dawn patrol fanning out behind him. It was only Whitestorm that approached, however, and the two met just beside the fresh-kill pile.

"How are things?" Tinyclaw wondered. His heart beat faster – he never liked taking these reports – he dreaded bad news from them. Lately, bad news was all there seemed to be.

"The ShadowClan border is secure," Whitestorm reported, his sandy eyes calm. "Their scent is strong, and doesn't smell of sickness anymore. But… it does smell like Bluestar."

Tinyclaw's nose wrinkled. "Eugh," he grunted.

Whitestorm nodded in agreement. "There was also something else – we smelled dog in our territory."

"Dog?" Tinyclaw questioned.

"Yes, dog," Whitestorm repeated, sounding just as perplexed. "It might have just gotten loose from its Twolegs, but its concerning nonetheless."

"I'll warn the other patrols," Tinyclaw agreed. "Dogs are mostly noisy and rarely dangerous, and I can't see it sticking around for long. Its Twolegs will find it sooner or later."

"Hopefully sooner," Whitestorm grunted.

"Hopefully."

"Well this sucks," complained Cloudpaw. Tinyclaw and Whitestorm turned to find the young she-cat fretting over the small fresh-kill pile, her fluffy white tail lashing from side to side. She looked up at her mentor indignantly. "Everything's so _scrawny!_ There's nothing anyone would want to eat here!"

Tinyclaw purred, and Whitestorm chuckled. "Go hunting if you like," Tinyclaw told her.

Cloudpaw's tail bristled. "I will!" she decided. "The Clan needs _something_ edible!"

Whitestorm and Tinyclaw watched the young she-cat stride by them and head for the apprentice's den. A moment later Cloudpaw had Brightpaw and Swiftpaw at her side, and the three were heading for the entrance.

"Keep an eye out for a dog!" Tinyclaw warned. "And keep out of trouble!"

"We will!" Cloudpaw promised with a swish of her tail. "Don't be such a worry-wort, Tinyclaw!"

The three disappeared out into the forest, laughing amongst themselves, and Tinyclaw sighed. Whitestorm was still chuckling.

"Those three are inseparable," he mused.

"I hope they heard me," Tinyclaw muttered.

Whitestorm assured him, "I'm sure they did – I wish I had their energy, though. It's admirable."

"It sure is," Tinyclaw agreed. "I'm not even half your age and I feel like I'm too old for all this sometimes."

Whitestorm gave him a hearty, friendly nudge. "It comes with the position," he promised. "Being a deputy ages you faster than anything."

Tinyclaw chuckled along ruefully, knowing that Whitestorm wasn't joking, and knew Tinyclaw hadn't been either. Tinyclaw felt like the elder's den might be more comfortable after some of these past days.

"There's a lot going on, sure," Whitestorm offered, "but don't forget to enjoy the little things."

His tail twitched towards the warrior's den, where Sandstorm was emerging. The sunlight cast her pelt to flame, and Tinyclaw's own pelt burned. He was about to snap at Whitestorm for what he'd done, but the old warrior was already sauntering away to eat with Willowpelt, his tail waving in laughter.

Tinyclaw bristled briefly, but let his fur lie flat. He turned his attention to Sandstorm, who was coming to observe the fresh-kill pile. From her expression, she and Cloudpaw shared the same sentiment.

"Want to go hunting?" Tinyclaw wondered.

"Definitely," Sandstorm agreed. "Who else should we bring?"

Tinyclaw swallowed, thinking of the three young apprentices off in the woods together. They obviously cared a lot for one another, if they were each other's go-to hunting partners.

"Maybe… just us?" Tinyclaw tried not to stumble over the suggestion.

Sandstorm's brow quirked, and for a moment Tinyclaw thought she might question him – after all, it might be better to hunt with another cat. But Tinyclaw recalled hunting with her in the forest, just them, in the snow, and… could they do it again?

"Of course," Sandstorm purred. "Just -"

"Tinyclaw!"

Tinyclaw flinched as Longtail appeared, almost out of nowhere. The tabby tom looked unhappy, his long tail coiling. "Where's Brightpaw?" he asked. "We were going to train today."

"She went hunting with Cloudpaw and Swiftpaw," he replied.

"And you let her go without even having her tell me?" Longtail hissed, exasperated. "That Cloudpaw of yours is a bad influence!"

"I'm not going to deny that," Tinyclaw admitted. He looked between Sandstorm and Longtail and sighed, realizing that unless he wanted Longtail mad at him, his hunting venture with just he and Sandstorm would have to wait. He gave her the most apologetic look he could manage before suggesting, "Come hunting with us – you can train her when she gets back."

Longtail grumbled, but muttered, "Fine."

"We'll check the borders on the way," Tinyclaw added – a subtle reminder that any patrol with warriors in it needed to check on the borders, hunting or not. "RiverClan hasn't been done yet, that I know of."

Sandstorm nodded in agreement, and Longtail sighed. "Alright, but you need to talk to Cloudpaw, Tinyclaw – Brightpaw can't afford to miss any training now."

Tinyclaw nodded in agreement. Swiftpaw and Brightpaw were the eldest apprentices in the den right now, and both were a whiskerlength away from their warrior names. "I'll talk to Tigerstar about getting her made a warrior soon – her and Swiftpaw."

Longtail's eyes brightened – but it didn't make his tone lose its edge. "She deserves it."

"Of course she does! She's been doing fantastically, and so have you!" Sandstorm agreed, nudging Longtail. Longtail lurched, and managed a smile at the thought.

 _She's his first apprentice,_ Tinyclaw recalled. _Of course he's going to be proud._ It felt like so long ago that Tinyclaw and Longtail had been unfriendly towards one another – but lately, their relationship seemed to have evolved into respect. Tinyclaw was glad for that as he led them out of camp and into the forest.

* * *

Sunningrocks loomed before the small patrol as they marched through the forest. Down a small slope and through some undergrowth lay the landmark – an arrangement of large, smooth stones set low next to the river. In warmer moons they were perfect for sunning, but with all that had befallen ThunderClan since Tinyclaw's arrival, they hadn't been used that way for a while.

The RiverClan border loomed near the shoreline, stronger than ever. Tinyclaw grimaced at the fishy stench, and worry crawled through his pelt. RiverClan had been kind in sheltering ThunderClan during the fire, but there was now a debt owed. Crookedstar was a reasonable cat but he was ailing and old – Tinyclaw had a feeling it would be Leopardfur making demands sooner rather than later, and she wouldn't be easy to negotiate with.

 _I'm just a deputy,_ he thought. _That sort of thing doesn't fall into my paws._ Not normally, anyway. He hoped that Tigerstar still had the will to work out deals between the Clans. _It's a leader's job._

"I'm going this way," Longtail offered. He swept his tail towards the bushes that ran upslope. "See if there's anything good."

Tinyclaw nodded in agreement. "Be careful," he warned. The tabby warrior grunted in acknowledgement and slunk past, tail winding and weaving through the leaves.

Sandstorm padded up to his side. "Looks like it's just us after all," she purred, whiskers twitching.

Tinyclaw chuckled nervously. "Yeah. Let's see what we can find."

Together they padded down the slope and amongst the rocks, their pawsteps careful and quiet and their ears trained on every sound. The babble of the river was slow and easy in these early hours, and the forest was quiet. Prey-scent trailed along the rocks like vines, and Tinyclaw caught the scent of a vole.

He pointed to it with his tail. "I'll get it for you?" he offered.

Sandstorm shrugged and sat down to watch.

Aware of her eyes on him, Tinyclaw dropped low. He slid his paws careful along the pebbly shore, careful not to make too much noise as he followed the vole's scent. It led up and over one of the large, smooth rocks. Tinyclaw picked his way carefully up and up, until he was perched and could lean over the rock to see the critter nibbling at a cast-off seed.

 _Just a few more pawsteps,_ he thought. The vole was small but somewhat plump – it'd escaped most of the fire's ravaging. Tinyclaw crept down the smooth boulder and readied himself to leap, gathering his hind legs beneath him.

 _Now!_

He sprang!

"Well now here's a sight!"

Tinyclaw landed – but the vole was gone, startled by laughter. Tinyclaw rolled stones beneath his paw pads and groaned. Now he looked like a fool! But at least it wasn't his fault. He turned, ready to rebuke the cat that had interrupted him – only to see that it was Graystripe.

The thick-furred gray tom was dripping just outside of RiverClan's boundary, his eyes sparkling with amusement and whiskers twitching.

"What in StarClan do you think you're doing?" Sandstorm hissed. "Just because you and Tinyclaw are friends doesn't mean you can cross our borders any time you please!"

Tinyclaw padded around the stone and to her side. She was right – but regardless, he was more than happy to see Graystripe. His old friend's heart had taken him to RiverClan to be with his mate and kits almost two seasons ago. It felt like ages since they'd seen each other.

"It'll be fine, Sandstorm," Graystripe grinned. "I'm too wet for my scent to stick. I was just hunting about and I happened by you two – thought I'd say hello."

"It's appreciated," Sandstorm grunted. "But we've got hunting to do – for _ThunderClan."_

"You sure?" Graystripe's eyes flashed. "Looked to me like you both were busy hunting gifts for each other!"

Sandstorm's hackles rose, and Tinyclaw felt flame scorch his pelt. Sandstorm was far more temperamental – she huffed and turned away from him pointedly, as if it would remove her from the conversation entirely. Tinyclaw swallowed, but Graystripe was purring – the cheek!

"Anyway, there's another reason I wanted to talk to you," Graystripe said, eyeing Tinyclaw. "I heard about Bluestar."

The flame in his pelt cooled into an icy chill. "Yeah," Tinyclaw sighed. "I'm sure you have by now."

Graystripe's face pulled with sympathy. "Everyone's been talking about her – where she came from and why a ThunderClan warrior is now ShadowClan's leader. The questions have been endless."

"Did you tell them the truth?" Tinyclaw wondered. Beside him, Sandstorm's ear was trained to the conversation again, but she said nothing.

Graystripe shook his head. "I wouldn't even know where to begin, or if they'd believe me if I did tell them. I'm not exactly RiverClan's favorite cat, you know."

"Well, perhaps if you didn't toy with borders like they were kit bedding…" Sandstorm grumbled.

Ignoring her, Graystripe went on, "I was wondering how you were taking the news, Tinyclaw. You and ThunderClan."

Tinyclaw could feel Sandstorm's eyes on him. "I don't know," he admitted. "Maybe she won't bother anyone now that she's got what she wants – who knows? We can't spend forever worrying about her, we've got our own lives to deal with."

"At least she's in ShadowClan," Sandstorm put in. "So we know where she _should_ be."

Graystripe nodded in agreement. "ShadowClan isn't far enough away, for my tastes. I'd rather she just be gone."

"So would we all," Tinyclaw mused.

Sandstorm sighed with resignation. "How are the kits, Graystripe?" Tinyclaw felt her turn around and face Graystripe properly. She was already dragged into this conversation – at least her irritation hadn't lasted long.

Graystripe's eyes shone, grateful for the change in subject. "They're great!" he breathed. "They'll be apprentices soon, you know!"

"Really?" Tinyclaw purred. "That's great."

"Do you know who will mentor them?" Sandstorm asked.

Graystripe sighed and shook his head. "Not my business, Leopardfur said. I thought maybe I could mentor one of them myself but… that's not going to happen. Maybe Crookedstar would be willing, but he's not making too many big decisions these days."

Tinyclaw felt sympathy for him. Crookedstar liked Graystripe for being father to his grandkits and good to Silverstream, if for no other reason. With Leopardfur soon to be in charge… Graystripe would undoubtedly have a hard time gaining any status in RiverClan.

"I ought to be off," Graystripe decided. "Let you two get back to it."

"Yes, right when you've already scared everything off with your laughing," Sandstorm pointed out.

Graystripe laughed again. "Good point," he admitted. "Hang on."

The gray warrior padded over the border and sat beside the shore, letting the water lap at his paws. Then, quick as a flash, his paw slashed out at the water. A fish arced through the air and landed on the shoreline, flopping. Graystripe killed it with a quick blow.

"This is for you," he stated, pushing it across the border.

"For us!" Sandstorm scoffed. "Leopardfur will be furious if she finds out."

Graystripe shrugged. "If she's mad, I'll remind her that Tinyclaw and I helped RiverClan last leafbare. No reason why I can't help you guys out when the fire's driven off most of your prey, no doubt."

Sandstorm said nothing more on it, looking at Tinyclaw for orders. Tinyclaw looked between the fish and Graystripe and felt overcome with thanks. He nodded to Graystripe and laid his paw on the offering. It was large and slimy, but it would feed someone who needed it most.

* * *

Tinyclaw was about sick of the taste of fish by the time he, Sandstorm, and Longtail returned to camp. How did RiverClan stand these oily things? Longtail was rightfully miffed about Graystripe's interference, but he'd managed to catch a blackbird – which at least shut him up about it.

The camp was bustling as they put their prey on the fresh-kill pile. Tinyclaw felt his stomach ache with hunger, and he looked appraisingly at the pile. It was starting to grow again, thanks to today's hunters, and Tinyclaw could smell Cloudpaw on more than one piece.

He looked around for her, and spotted that white plume of a tail heading towards the entrance again. Swiftpaw was with her, along with Mousefur. Cloudpaw seemed to feel his gaze, and she turned and meowed, "We'll be back – Mousefur's going to teach us some fighting moves!"

Tinyclaw nodded in approval, watching them go. Cloudpaw was doing so well after her unintentional stint as a kittypet. The two of them seemed to finally reach an understanding – Cloudpaw could not grow with a mentor that fretted over her every move. She was too independent for that. _Like her father,_ Tinyclaw thought fondly. Now that he'd learned to let up, Cloudpaw was flourishing – though her arrogant streak might never go away completely.

"Hey," Sandstorm mewed, "want to eat together?"

Tinyclaw blinked. His stomach practically roared, and his heart beat in his ears. After the botched attempt at hunting alone together, eating together might just be a decent trade. The sun shone on Sandstorm's pelt, turning it to pale flame, her green eyes sparkling like stones in the riverbed. How could he say no?

"Of course," he meowed back. "I'll just take this fish to Brackenfur – I don't think he's eaten yet."

"Hurry up, then," Sandstorm said. "Or I'll be stuffed before you get back."

She took a piece of prey for them both and headed over to a shaded spot of the clearing, near the warrior's den. Tinyclaw swallowed. Should he tell her of his feelings for her? Now seemed like the perfect opportunity. But did she feel the same?

He tried to push the nagging feelings out of his head as he picked up the fish yet again and padded towards the ferny tunnel that sheltered the medicine cat's den from the noise of the clearing. Tinyclaw found it awkward to push his way through the ferns and when he finally made it into the small clearing he put the fish down with relief, looking around for Brackenfur.

The golden-brown tom wasn't hard to spot – shafts of sunlight shone down from the canopy of trees and lit on his pelt. He was sorting herbs, it seemed, whispering and mumbling to himself as he placed a leaf here or a berry there. Probably trying to find the best place to dry them. His injured leg twisted awkwardly out from his body, stunted and mangled from the paws of a monster during his apprenticeship.

Tinyclaw decided not to disturb him, sliding the fish closer to the focused tom before turning to head out – but Brackenfur's voice stopped him: "Tinyclaw? Is that you? What's that smell?"

"A fish," Tinyclaw meowed, "a gift from Graystripe – and yes, it is me."

Brackenfur turned and Tinyclaw felt sympathy for the young tom. It seemed like he hadn't gotten much sleep last night, the way his eyes seemed to bag. "Can I talk to you a moment?"

Tinyclaw nodded. He hoped it didn't take long – just a request, or something – as Sandstorm was no doubt waiting for him and losing her patience. "What is it?" he wondered.

"I've… had a sign from StarClan," Brackenfur stated tiredly. "And I've been trying to wrap my head around it."

"Is… that an alright thing to talk with me about?" Tinyclaw wondered. Medicine cat ways were different than that of a warrior – signs from their warrior ancestors were seldom shared.

Brackenfur sighed patiently. "It is if I say so," he decided.

Tinyclaw sat on his haunches. Some part of him was growing impatient. How long would this take? He quashed it down – Sandstorm would understand if Brackenfur needed him for something. They were friends, and Tinyclaw wasn't about to deny Brackenfur any help he could give.

"It was… strange. I was standing in the forest," Brackenfur began. "I couldn't really tell where I was, exactly. Details weren't clear." His tail tapped the earth. "And then the ground started to tremble beneath my paws. And then the bushes, and then even the trees were shaking. It felt like the entire forest was falling apart all around me! And there was this great noise, like the rumble of a dozen thunderstorms…"

Tinyclaw swallowed. Brackenfur's eyes were wide as he described his dream, and Tinyclaw felt a pit in his stomach. It all sounded so real!

"Large shadows passed by me," Brackenfur went on. "I think… they were the force shaking the forest. They were loud, talking in a tongue I couldn't understand, but for a few words…"

"What did they say?"

Brackenfur's eyes met Tinyclaw's, amber to ice blue.

"All I could make out were the words _pack, pack,_ and _kill, kill,"_ he said. "They repeated it, over and over again… and then my dream ended."

Tinyclaw's tail bristled, chills running down his spine. "It sounds awful, whatever it is," he admitted. "I… have no idea what it could mean. Could you make out the shapes?"

Brackenfur shook his head. "Something is coming, though," he said with determination. "I know that."

"You go to StarClan soon, don't you?" Tinyclaw wondered. "The half-moon isn't far away."

"I know," Brackenfur agreed. "I plan to ask – but the dream seemed too important to ignore. Perhaps the other medicine cats, or StarClan, can give me some clarity."

"I'm sorry I'm not more helpful," Tinyclaw admitted wholeheartedly. "I would if I could."

Brackenfur nodded. "I know, Tinyclaw. Please – think on it. This feels very serious and with Tigerstar in the state he is… I don't know if I ought to tell him until I've figured it out."

Tinyclaw swallowed. Brackenfur was one of the few cats that knew just how much Tigerstar had changed. Tinyclaw understood his want for secrecy in this. Revealing this dream to Tigerstar would only sour him more, especially if it meant danger for ThunderClan.

"I'll think about it," Tinyclaw promised. "I'll get back to you if anything comes to mind."

Brackenfur hummed in response, pulling the fish towards him. Tinyclaw turned away to let him eat in private, heading out of the fern tunnel and into the sunshine. Sandstorm was still waiting for him, and he headed towards her – but the dream had soured his former mood.

 _Pack, pack,_ he thought. _Kill, kill. What could it mean?_

 _What force is coming for ThunderClan?_


	6. Chapter 4

**Decided to update twice this week, since I have a lot of backwritten chapters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _Tinyclaw staggered on his paws,_ his cheek stinging. He shook stars from his vision, clearing his ringing ears. Swiftpaw took a few steps back, eyes wide.

"Did I hurt you?" he wondered.

"No, no," Tinyclaw groaned. "I'm fine!" He gave his head another shake before righting himself, looking Swiftpaw in the eye. "A blow like that could send a warrior flying, Swiftpaw! That was astounding!"

"Told you so!" Cloudpaw called from the sideline. Brightpaw sat with her, their tails twined together in a ginger-and-white knot. "Swiftpaw hits harder than any warrior!"

Tinyclaw took a deep breath, looking over the three apprentices. He was stinging from blows from each of them – Brightpaw was quick and smart, striking an enemy's weak point but not before weaving like a snake, and Cloudpaw was steadfast, refusing to fall and though Tinyclaw would have to talk to her about her dirty tricks, she was fighting like a warrior – and Swiftpaw's strength…

"You three are going to be a force to be reckoned with," Tinyclaw decided. "That's it for today. You three have been doing so well these past moons – it's long past time I spoke with Tigerstar about your warrior ceremonies."

All three gasped, eyes wide. They looked at one another, purring in delight. Tinyclaw felt nothing but pride in these cats – all three had passed their assessments with aplomb. Whitestorm and Longtail would be proud – and Tinyclaw was proud, too, having seen how far Cloudpaw had come.

"I wonder what my warrior name will be?" Cloudpaw mewed. "I hope its not something dumb, like Cloudcloud."

"Tigerstar wouldn't call you Cloudcloud!" Brightpaw gasped. She nudged him playfully. "Not unless you cause more trouble, that is."

"Hey!"

"I… wonder what Thornpaw's warrior name would be." Swiftpaw's voice sagged suddenly, and Cloudpaw and Brightpaw's eyes dimmed.

Brightpaw rubbed her cheek against Swiftpaw's. "He's watching you from StarClan," she promised. "He's proud of you." Cloudpaw said nothing, pressing herself against Swiftpaw for comfort.

Tinyclaw felt claws pierce his heart. Thornpaw had been Swiftpaw's littermate, and Cinderpelt and Brackenfur's, too. He had been killed alongside Runningwind by Bluestar and her rogues. It burned him to think that they were now part of ShadowClan – that murder, among her other crimes, had no right to be let off so easily.

"You three should hunt," Tinyclaw offered, breaking through their mourning. The three apprentices looked up at him.

"Yeah," Cloudpaw decided. She looked between Brightpaw and Swiftpaw. "C'mon – I'm sure I can catch more prey than either of you!"

Brightpaw's tail fluffed, and she opened her mouth to protest – but Swiftpaw's voice overtook her: "Yeah right!" he snapped good-naturedly.

"Prove it!" Cloudpaw chuckled. The patchy she-cat turned and trotted for the forest, her white tail swaying.

Swiftpaw bristled and raced after her, his tail lashing. "I will!"

"You two, I swear!" Brightpaw sighed. She looked gratefully at Tinyclaw before heading out after her denmates.

Tinyclaw sighed, watching them go and argue as they did so often. They were so energetic and the way they supported one another was more than admirable. _They'll need each other to lean on when leafbare comes. It's only going to get harder for them… and the rest of us._

He got to his paws and headed back to camp. Dead leaves crackled beneath Tinyclaw's paws, punctuating his thoughts, and there was a misty chill settling in his pelt. Leaf-fall was here to stay and leafbare couldn't be far away. The Clan would need every ounce of prey to survive, and the fire's devastation would make it all the harder.

The training hollow was a short walk from camp – Tinyclaw could see ThunderClan's protective walls soon enough. The walls had been pronounced as finished as they could get days ago – Dustpelt's hard work had paid off.

 _But for how long?_ Tinyclaw recalled Brackenfur's ominous dream from the day before. _Something is coming. Will ThunderClan have to rebuild, yet again?_

Tinyclaw sighed and felt tiredness weigh on his shoulders as he padded into camp. _No,_ he told himself, turning his eyes upon his Clanmates in camp. _That will become clear inevitably – but for now… I have to look at what's going on in front of me._

Dustpelt and Oakheart were together near the apprentice's den, helping Fernpaw and Ashpaw fine-tune some fighting moves. It looked as if Ashpaw understood things more than Fernpaw – Oakheart was taking special care to demonstrate as best as he could. Across the way Brackenfur's mouth was loaded with herbs, taking them back to his den. Mosskit, one of Oakheart's daughters, trailed at his paws, talking excitedly in words Tinyclaw couldn't hear. Near the nursery, Mistykit and Stonekit, Mosskit's littermates, were playing with Snowkit – his mother, Speckletail, and Cinderpelt watching.

Tinyclaw blinked at Mistykit. The kitten had nearly lost her life in the fire, having strayed from the evacuating Clan and hiding herself in a bush out of fear. Tinyclaw had saved her, but had been unable to save Yellowfang as a result.

 _I can't beat myself up about that forever_ , he told himself. Yellowfang would box his ears if he did! _Just because she's Bluestar's daughter doesn't mean she should have died._

He felt badly for thinking such things – Mistykit wasn't the only one of Bluestar's kits in ThunderClan, after all. She simply had the misfortune of looking identical to their mother, who happened to be Tinyclaw and ThunderClan's tormentor. She didn't even know – and Tinyclaw was sure that he wasn't the only cat to think that way about Mistykit when they looked at her.

 _That's not fair,_ he berated himself. _After all, it's not right to judge someone for the circumstances of their birth. It's not like Mistykit had any control over who her mother was – it's not like I had any control over being born a kittypet._

And yet cats had judged him for his birth, too, upon arriving in ThunderClan. What right did he have to think that Mistykit would be anything like her mother, when he himself was as far from a kittypet as could be?

"Ouch!"

Tinyclaw's ears pricked at the disjointed voice. Snowkit stumbled away from Stonekit, tail bristling in shock. Mistykit stopped her playing, confused, and Cinderpelt and Speckletail approached.

"Alright, playtime's over," Cinderpelt offered. "Stonekit, you need to be more gentle – you know Snowkit can't hear you."

"Sorry," the young tom mumbled. He looked apologetic, and Tinyclaw felt a pang of sadness for him. It must be hard to play with a deaf cat.

"Do you remember the signal for 'I'm sorry' Stonekit?" Speckletail wondered. The old queen was protective of her son, possibly her last kit; but she was understanding when accidents like this happened.

Stonekit nodded and turned to Snowkit, kinking his tail and twitching his whiskers. Snowkit nodded back, waving his tail in response. Tinyclaw was proud – soon enough the entire Clan would know how to communicate with Snowkit.

Cinderpelt caught his eye. The gray she-cat approached, tail curled. "Pretty cool, isn't it?" she wondered.

Tinyclaw nodded. "Where did they learn to communicate that way?"

"One-eye," Cinderpelt answered, turning to watch the kits play, her dark blue eyes sparkling. "She said that it's called pawspeak. It hasn't been used often because deaf cats are rare, but it's very useful. Apparently ShadowClan use it all the time when they hunt at night or want to plan ambushes."

"Interesting," Tinyclaw mused. Each Clan had its own unique traditions that were often overlooked by the other Clans. Pawspeak might not be used for ambushes, but it would help Snowkit and his Clan communicate with him. _I can see its use in hunting, too._

"Actually, I… want a word with you, if you're not busy," Cinderpelt meowed.

Tinyclaw flicked his tail. "What do you need?"

"It's not really a _need_ , but it's a request." Cinderpelt held her head high. "I know it's not often done, but I want to request to be Snowkit's mentor."

"Oh?"

Cinderpelt nodded. "I've been working with him and Speckletail and One-eye, and they all say I'd be a good fit for the position. I've learned a lot of pawspeak from them, and I'd be the best able to teach him. I think I'd be able to teach the rest of the Clan, too."

Tinyclaw shifted his weight on his paws. "It'd be a lot of effort to train him, you know," he warned. "He'd be a late warrior."

"I don't mind," Cinderpelt confessed. "He doesn't deserve to spend his days in the elder's den just because he's deaf. I think he can be a real asset to ThunderClan, and I want to help him be that – and _he_ wants it, too."

Tinyclaw nodded in understanding. Snowkit had been moved to the elder's den until Tigerstar could find a suitable mentor for him – and here she was. Having taken over most of Cinderpelt's training before, Tinyclaw knew that she would be a good, determined fit for the young cat. Cinderpelt was the type to never give up.

 _He might watch Brightpaw become a warrior before he's even gotten his apprentice name, but that doesn't mean he won't ever get it,_ Tinyclaw reflected.

"I think you'd make a good mentor," Tinyclaw told her. "But I'll have to speak with Tigerstar and Brackenfur about it."

"Of course," Cinderpelt mewed, waving her tail. "Just wanted to put my paw in. Honestly it'd be better if he had a mentor who'd volunteered for the job, you know?"

Tinyclaw nodded. "Agreed."

"Tinyclaw – a moment, if you have it?"

"I seem to – what's the problem?" Tinyclaw turned to see Oakheart heading towards him, putting his training with Fernpaw on hold. From his expression, it didn't seem to be anything urgent. Tinyclaw was grateful that things seemed so mundane.

Oakheart stopped before him, his tail twisting. He glanced at Cinderpelt, and the gray she-cat stepped away. Tinyclaw's ear twitched – _nothing urgent, but he wants it private? Hm._ What could he want?

"It's about the kits."

 _Oh._ "What about them?" Tinyclaw wondered.

"They're getting older – nearing six moons," Oakheart meowed, his voice gruff and quiet. He eyed Tinyclaw carefully.

"So you're wondering about their mentors, too?" Tinyclaw guessed. _I hadn't realized they were getting so old,_ he thought. But, glancing at Mistykit and Stonekit, Tinyclaw could see that they were nearly bigger then he was. One thing was good about Tinyclaw's stature – it made measuring a kits' age easy.

Oakheart nodded. "Mosskit has been interested in becoming Brackenfur's apprentice," he meowed. "I've had to fish her out of the medicine cat's den more than once, and she's been telling me about what Brackenfur's been teaching her – she's been learning a lot. I think she'd make a good apprentice for him."

"So do I," Tinyclaw agreed. Oakheart was right – Mosskit had been spending most of her time with Brackenfur of late, at least since the fire. She was curious, to be sure. "I'm sure Brackenfur would enjoy having her as his apprentice, but I'd have to speak with him about it."

Oakheart nodded in assent. "Of course," he meowed.

Tinyclaw shifted on his paws, glancing at the kits yet again. The question he had burned on his tongue and he knew it would be a touchy subject with Oakheart, but he had to know: "Have you told the kits about Bluestar yet?"

A gruff noise came from the tabby warrior. "No," he replied. "I… I don't know how to tell them, honestly. I want them to know their mother as she was – a good warrior, not the evil creature she has become. It's far more difficult for me than you think."

"I can imagine."

Oakheart's eyes met his. "That's why I want _you_ to tell them."

Tinyclaw bristled. "Me!"

Oakheart's eyes narrowed. "Yes, _you."_ His striped tail twisted. "You're the one that looks at Mistykit as if she's… her mother incarnate, after all. Don't think she hasn't noticed!"

Tinyclaw opened his jaws, and then shut them. There was no point in lying. "It's uncanny, sometimes, how much she looks like Bluestar," Tinyclaw admitted. "But I know deep down she's not her mother – she won't follow the same path just because she has the same shade of fur."

"Good," Oakheart decided gruffly. The warrior raised his chin. "I want you to be her mentor, Tinyclaw."

Tinyclaw's eyes widened. "What?!"

Oakheart nodded. "She admires you – says she wants to be just like you. Wants to be deputy one day, she says. Lofty goals for a little one."

Tinyclaw swallowed, speechless. On one paw it was an honor to have a kit _want_ him for their mentor, but on the other he hadn't ever thought of mentoring Mistykit himself. The idea blossomed in his mind like a flower in newleaf – Mistykit was bright, smart and determined. She'd make a wonderful apprentice.

"I… I'm honored," Tinyclaw admitted. "I'll have to speak about it with Tigerstar, though."

"Of course." Oakheart nodded in understanding. The tabby tom padded away, heading back towards Fernpaw, who had been patiently waiting for him on the other side of camp.

Tinyclaw's tail flicked. _Mistykit's… mentor?_ He could see himself in that position, and realized that it was appropriate. Bluestar had been his mentor – why shouldn't he mentor her kit? If Bluestar had succeeded in her plans and Tinyclaw had gone along with them, perhaps that's what would have happened. _But I'll train her well, if it comes to that,_ he thought. _She deserves to have her energy and ambition channeled into the good of her Clan – not into taking it over._

But, that was for the future. Tinyclaw stretched, looking towards the Highrock. He had a lot to speak to Tigerstar about, and it seemed like all of it had to do with apprentices.

* * *

"Who… again?"

Tinyclaw's heart froze. Tigerstar was looking past him, his amber eyes – once full of fire – dull and blank. The old leader's tone was stiff and confused.

"Swiftpaw, Cloudpaw, and Brightpaw, Tigerstar," Tinyclaw repeated. "They're… They're ready to be warriors."

Tigerstar's eyes narrowed in thought. A bundle of leaves lay just outside of his nest, smelling stale. He hadn't taken Brackenfur's medicine yet today – in fact, it didn't seem like Tigerstar had left the nest at all. It wasn't a good sign.

"Who are their mentors?" Tigerstar rasped.

"Whitestorm, myself, and Longtail," Tinyclaw recited. _Be patient,_ he told himself. _He can be reasoned with, with a little patience._

The thought died in his head as the fur along Tigerstar's spine slowly rose. "Longtail…" he hissed, low and slow. His voice turned into a growl. "No ally of Bluestar will have their apprentice made a warrior!"

Tinyclaw blinked in shock. "T-Tigerstar – Longtail… Longtail was _barely_ her supporter!" he reasoned. Longtail seemed more like an unfortunate victim of circumstance when he looked back on it – associating with Darkstripe and Bluestar because they shared his views, not because he truly believed in their goals. _He saved my life when he could have let me drown!_

"No!" Tigerstar growled. He bunched himself up in his nest with his long, hooked claws tearing the bedding. "I will not say the words over that traitor's apprentice! Not over any of them!"

Tinyclaw's ears pinned. "Not even _Whitestorm's_ -"

But Tigerstar was too far gone for reason. The old tabby tom's tail lashed. "Cloudpaw will recieve her warrior name – but no other! I will not make warrior the apprentices of cats I cannot trust – now leave me!"

Tinyclaw sighed. _That medicine must do more than I thought, if he acts this way without having taken it. To call Whitestorm a traitor!_ Poor Whitestorm, who loved Tigerstar with all his heart. Tinyclaw knew Tigerstar loved him too – how could he not, when Willowpelt was being surrogate to their kits? But that was before these horrible mood swings. Tinyclaw wondered if he even recalled that those kits in the nursery were theirs.

 _No apprentice will be made a warrior while he's like this,_ Tinyclaw lamented, looking at his leader with sorrow. _I just wish I weren't the one to have to tell them._


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Tinyclaw let the ferns slowly_ brush against his pelt as he plodded into the medicine cat's den. Tigerstar's outburst weighed heavily on his shoulders, pressing out a bitter sigh.

"A lot on your mind?" Brackenfur guessed.

"Today started out fine," Tinyclaw lamented. "But it's… gone downhill."

Brackenfur nodded in understanding. Tinyclaw padded close to his friend, sitting down on his haunches. The golden-brown medicine cat was pawing through a mass of leaves and berries, sorting them all into piles based on shape and color. Tinyclaw couldn't name half of them himself – nor could he imagine doing this as the light failed.

"I was speaking to Tigerstar," Tinyclaw admitted. "He seemed so… out of it. Couldn't even remember the apprentices in the Clan. He didn't take his medicine."

Brackenfur's tail twitched. "Sometimes he doesn't," he meowed, his voice laced with a small amount of frustration. What medicine cat wouldn't get frustrated over a patient not listening?

"He says he won't make Brightpaw or Swiftpaw warriors because their mentors are traitors," Tinyclaw told him. "I can see his hesitation in Longtail – I don't have the reservations myself but I understand. But calling _Whitestorm_ a traitor? There's no cat more loyal to him than Whitestorm!"

Brackenfur nodded along. "He jumps at shadows," he mused. "There's little I can do. Tigerstar is in StarClan's paws now, whether he likes it or not."

The young cat's shoulders heaved with a sigh. "I can't make Tigerstar give them warrior names with herbs – you'll have to catch him on a better day. It's bad, but that's what we're dealing with right now. Anything else happen today? You said it started out better."

Tinyclaw's tail flicked. He explained his conversations with Cinderpelt and Oakheart, about Snowkit and Mosskit. Brackenfur's eyes brightened, his tail waving with excitement.

"Cinderpelt would make a wonderful mentor for Snowkit," he expressed. "I was hoping she might make the offer. Pawspeak deserves to be well-known amongst the Clans again, and having a disability shouldn't discount a cat from serving their Clan." Almost for emphasis, he shifted his own twisted, broken leg. If StarClan hadn't called him, Tinystar couldn't imagine Brackenfur not being a warrior.

"And Mosskit?" Tinyclaw wondered.

"I'd be delighted to be her mentor," Brackenfur purred. "She's very keen and eager to learn, which is good in a medicine cat. But it's not really Tigerstar's deicision when I take an apprentice – that's between myself and the kit. Medicine cats make that decision independently; it's part of our own code."

Brackenfur pushed a few herbs aside. "I'll be sure to tell her after tomorrow's ceremony – she'll be ecstatic, I'm sure!"

"Ah," Tinyclaw breathed. "It's the half-moon already?"

Brackenfur nodded. "Yes, I'll be going to the Moonstone tomorrow," he meowed, his shoulders falling slightly. He turned and looked at Tinyclaw, and there was sorrow in his pale eyes. "For… the first time since Yellowfang died. Alone."

Tinyclaw swallowed. "I'm sorry, Brackenfur."

"There's no need," Brackenfur sighed. "I knew it was going to come, sooner or later."

Tinyclaw licked Brackenfur between the ears. His former apprentice was moving along his own path, so far away from the life of a warrior. But it was what Brackenfur wanted, more than anything. This was his destiny, and he believed in it wholeheartedly. _I'm proud you've found your way._

Still, the thought of Brackenfur traveling alone made him uneasy. "I'll give you an escort," he said, "WindClan might stop you." _They stopped Tigerstar without much hesitation. Who knows what they'd do to you?_

Brackenfur huffed. "No Clan would dare obstruct a medicine cat from going to the Moonstone – they would surely face StarClan's wrath! But…" he offered Tinyclaw a grin, "if you're so worried, you can come with me as far as Fourtrees – but no further than that!"

"Oh?"

"Yes," Brackenfur chuckled. His eyes sparkled. "But only if you can spare the time from Sandstorm!"

Tinyclaw's pelt grew hot. "We can do things separately, you know!" he hissed jokingly.

Brackenfur's tail waved. "I know, I know," he purred back. "I'd be honored to have you come with me tomorrow, Tinyclaw."

Tinyclaw looked into the golden brown tom's eyes and knew that he had felt it too. _Tomorrow you become ThunderClan's medicine cat in the eyes of StarClan. Tomorrow… it all changes for you._

* * *

Fog layered the forest floor as Tinyclaw and Brackenfur padded for Fourtrees. The morning was damp and quiet, and Tinyclaw's pelt felt like it needed shaking to dislodge the moisture. Sunlight soon to come would clear the fog, though, and Tinyclaw let the quiet of the forest into his thoughts.

 _Everything looks so wrong,_ he thought. It was probably the thousandth time he'd thought this, after the fire – but it was still true. The forest without its blanket of green was a barren wasteland, leafless trees and scraggly bushes amongst the burnt remains of the forest canopy across the earth. Closer to Fourtrees and Twolegplace, the damage was almost nonexistent – but around Tallpines, where the fire had originated, and towards the ThunderClan camp, it was the worst.

Tinyclaw swallowed. The sound of prey was almost negligible. _They might not have woken up yet,_ he thought. He'd rather think that than worry over the fire destroying ThunderClan's source of food. The faint sound of birdsong did raise his hopes a little – prey _was_ returning. Just not as fast as he'd like.

"It's a wonder we can even make our way, eh?" Brackenfur chuckled, glancing at Tinyclaw.

Tinyclaw nodded. "Everything looks so different."

"It'll grow back," Brackenfur assured. "Trust the cat who stares at plants all day, you know?"

Tinyclaw snorted. "Your choice to stare at plants, not mine," he countered, waving his tail in humor.

"This fog on the other paw…" Brackenfur sighed. "Am I going to have to scent my way to Highstones?"

"You sound like Yellowfang," Tinyclaw chuckled. "And I'm the cat who ought to be having the hard time here!"

Brackenfur's tail fluffed. "It's irritating!" he huffed.

The two purred. It was nice to joke with Brackenfur like this – the young cat had been serious and studious when he'd been Tinyclaw's warrior apprentice. Training under Yellowfang had injected some humor into his pelt – and given him his life's purpose. Serving StarClan wasn't what Brackenfur had set out to do but it was a task he held higher than anything else.

As they neared Fourtrees the sun's light strengthened, burning away the fog. Beneath it, Tinyclaw could see the greenery beginning to increase beneath his paws, seedlings and sprouts turning into bushes and thickets and finally, leaves gently tapering from the trees. Sunlight streamed through the branches and warmed Tinyclaw's thickening black coat as they padded up a rise and looked down upon Fourtrees.

"Here we are," huffed Brackenfur. The young tom was breathing more heavily than Tinyclaw – though Tinyclaw was smaller, Brackenfur's injured leg and less intense lifestyle made some hills more difficult to climb than others. "The others ought to be here soon."

The four great oaks that gave Fourtrees its name stood before them, growing strong together. The fire hadn't touched them, thankfully, or the Gathering-place that lay here. To lose Fourtrees would be to lose what connected the four Clans themselves – here, all four borders met in peace, their scents mingling in the morning air.

As they picked their way down the slope, ShadowClan scent grew stronger. Tinyclaw bristled with alarm – and then Runningnose appeared, followed by…

"Littlecloud?" Tinyclaw was stunned to see the small tabby tom following ShadowClan's medicine cat. The young cat seemed just as nervous, eyes wide as he took in Tinyclaw – but they softened on Brackenfur.

His mind took him back not long before the fire – Littlecloud and another ShadowClan warrior, Whitethroat, had trespassed and sheltered in ThunderClan territory due to ShadowClan being stricken by a deadly sickness. Unable to turn them away, Brackenfur had nursed them both back to health and they returned to their Clan with the knowledge of the cure.

 _But only Littlecloud made it,_ Tinyclaw thought grimly. Whitethroat, somewhere along the way, had teamed up with Bluestar and her then-rogue band. Though Whitethroat hadn't been involved in the killing that Tinyclaw knew of, he'd been there when a ThunderClan patrol had been attacked and Runningnose and Thornpaw had been slaughtered by the Thunderpath tunnel that led into ShadowClan territory.

Whitethroat had been struck by a monster not long afterward, chased onto the Thunderpath by Tinyclaw himself, stricken with grief and rage over his Clanmates' meaningless deaths. Though Tinyclaw had only intended to ask what had happened, Littlecloud's friend's death was partially Tinyclaw's fault and the guilt of it pierced his heart.

"Brackenfur!" Littlecloud's eyes shone on Brackenfur. The two touched noses, Littlecloud purring. "It's good to see you!"

"What're you doing here?" Brackenfur wondered.

Littlecloud glanced at Runningnose, who nodded in return. Littlecloud, excited, mewled, "Ever since you saved me – and taught me how to save ShadowClan – I've been learning about herbs from Runningnose! A quarter moon ago he asked me to be his apprentice, and I accepted! What you did for me and our Clan is something I'll never forget, Brackenfur – it meant everything to me."

Brackenfur's tail lowered, and the golden brown tabby purred. "That's amazing, Littlecloud! I'm so happy for you!"

"He's done very well so far," Runningnose added. "It took a lot of courage to come back with the cure for ShadowClan, after leaving – it's only too bad that Whitethroat didn't make it too." Littlecloud shifted, eyes turning sorrowful.

Tinyclaw swallowed, frowning. "Do… you know what happened to him?"

Runningnose shook his patched head. "No," he admitted.

"He was terrified," Littlecloud explained quietly. "Scared that ShadowClan would kick us out for getting the cure from another Clan. He ran off almost as soon as we entered ShadowClan territory again… and we found his body days later by the Thunderpath."

"Hit by a monster," Runningnose added. "It was quite plain."

The lump in Tinyclaw's throat worsened – but telling them what had happened now, especially now that Bluestar was their leader, would do no good. He exchanged a glance with Brackenfur, who looked sullen that a life he'd saved hadn't been able to return home.

"I'm sorry," Tinyclaw told them. Whitethroat's wide eyes, more afraid of Bluestar than of monsters, flashed in his mind. "Really, I am."

Runningnose blinked, possibly confused by the emotion in his voice, but Littlecloud nodded in understanding.

Tinyclaw coughed. "How are things going in ShadowClan?" he wondered. He tried not to sound like he was prying, but it was likely not possible. Any cat would be curious about ShadowClan's state right now.

"Things are going well," Runningnose anwered, his tone neutral. Brackenfur pulled Littlecloud aside to talk about training. Tinyclaw tuned it out. "No hunger, no sickness, apprentices are finally getting proper training after moons of neglect… patrols are efficient and Bluestar, all in all, runs a very tight Clan."

"That's… great," Tinyclaw told him. Despite his qualms, he supposed anything was better for ShadowClan than more neglect.

"It's strange," Runningnose mused, "that ThunderClan would send away such a capable warrior."

Tinyclaw frowned. "It's a long story."

"I won't ask you to give away your Clan secrets," Runningnose chuckled. "Just a curious thought we have."

Tinyclaw blinked, feeling discomfort in his pelt. "And the rogues?"

"They're integrating." Runningnose's tail flicked. "And making up for their transgressions. Bluestar is making sure they do more than their fair share. We're all still wary of them – even the ones that had been part of ShadowClan before Brokentail. So far, though, they've caused no trouble. Between Bluestar's stern gaze and Russetfur's orders they haven't had the time! However…"

Tinyclaw tilted his head.

"That warrior. Darkstripe," Runningnose muttered. "Between you and me, he's nothing short of belligerent. I tell you this only because I know you've dealt with him before. He's insufferable!"

Tinyclaw frowned. That didn't sound good – Darkstripe had always been obstinante but to hear that it's worsened? "Keep an eye on him," he warned Runningnose. "Darkstripe is…"

"I can see it," Runningnose offered, waving his tail to silence Tinyclaw, "even if no other cat can."

Tinyclaw nodded in understanding, taking a deep breath to try and clear his thoughts. "I'm glad your Clan is doing well," he admitted. "Bluestar coming along was a gift from StarClan."

"It was," Runningnose agreed. His eyes grew sad. "Poor Nightstar had done his best but… in the end, he was not StarClan's choice to lead ShadowClan. His death had sparked so much fear in ShadowClan – he died so suddenly, it seemed like he'd lost all his lives at once but… he had never had any lives to lose to begin with."

Tinyclaw's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yes," Runningnose offered, knowing that Tinyclaw would be shocked. "For some reason, StarClan did not give Nightstar his lives – he was leader in name only. ShadowClan needed a leader, however – it needed _someone_. StarClan must have planned it all, to have ShadowClan suffer so and then send Bluestar to us to bring us back to life."

 _How could StarClan see Bluestar as a better fit?_ Tinyclaw thought. _They know what she's done!_ What did Redtail think?

For a moment, Tinyclaw thought of asking Runningnose about any plans to attack ThunderClan – but he realized that was foolish. Runningnose had already offered as much as any medicine cat possibly could, and then more.

"Are you two going to chat like elders all day?" Brackenfur complained. "We do need to be to Highstones by sunset, you know."

Tinyclaw frowned. He'd been about to thank Runningnose for saying what he did. Runningnose chuckled. "No, no," he said, "we'll be heading out in a moment."

"Sorry," Tinyclaw sighed.

Brackenfur blinked in understanding. He butted his head affectionately against Tinyclaw's shoulder. "It's all right, I know you're stalling," he said quietly. "I'll be fine on my own, don't worry."

"I know," Tinyclaw said quietly back. He licked Brackenfur's cheek solemnly.

Brackenfur turned back to Runningnose and Littlecloud. "Alright," he said, "let's get Mudfur and Barkface and be off."

Runningnose nodded in assent, and the three medicine cats headed off towards WindClan territory. Tinyclaw watched them go, tail low. His heart was sad, but lifted with pride over his former apprentice's place in the world, and how he seemed more than happy to be there.

Eventually, Brackenfur disappeared over the rise that led to the moors, and he was gone.


	8. Chapter 6

**Oh, wow – seeing a review like that almost always makes me smile!**

 **I can't take credit for pawspeak – it was made up by someone on Tumblr originally, can't recall who. But I saw it and thought that it made a lot of sense. Cats already "speak" to each other through gesture FAR more than they do meowing – the meowing is actually just for us humans' benefit! The fact that a cat like Snowkit would never become an apprentice due to being deaf is just… very silly. His death was sad and meaningless and it was one of the first things I knew I was going to change.**

 **Now, I can't say that EVERYTHING you said is going to happen – I don't think I could ever fully satisfy anyone's itch for change in this series, but I hope I do a good enough job here – but you're on the right track with a few things! I think you'll still be shocked at just how much still follows the original plotlines, but with different characters and catalysts. There are just some things that** _ **have**_ _ **to be**_ **in order to remain as set up for future arcs.**

 **I WILL SAY that I** _ **have**_ **been thinking about TNP – I've got a few ideas for it and I'm actually rereading that arc right now to see what can or should be changed! As of right now I'm going to give it a shot… and while I have thought about PoT/OotS too, I can't say for certain whether I will make it that far.**

 **I'm very glad to include LGBT+ characters in this series and you'll see that I'm not done yet ;)**

 **THAT BEING SAID (and this has nothing to do with the review I'm responding to) I will state for the record that any downright hateful commentary about the LGBT+ inclusions will be ignored and the users will be blocked. I will not tolerate that sort of behavior. There's a difference between critique and harassment – I doubt I will perfectly integrate all the things I want to include and its fine for you to point that out but downright hateful speech is disgusting and I won't tolerate users who make the review sections of my stories cesspools of bigotry.**

 **On a different note - I'll be updating twice so long as my queue allows! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _Mist shrouded Tinyclaw's vision, making_ him squint in the darkness. There were stars between the leafless treetops, but this mist made them difficult to find. For some reason that made cold start down his spine. It felt almost like the forest was on fire again, but this mist tasted nothing like the choking smog the flames had made.

"Redtail?" Tinyclaw called. This was a dream, it had to be. For it to be so real… Redtail _had_ to be somewhere. The former ThunderClan deputy, murdered by Bluestar moments before Tinyclaw had come to the forest, had guided him in his dreams for so long that dreaming without him seemed a rarity. "Where are you?"

Here in the darkness, surrounded by this heavy shroud of mist, Tinyclaw felt like the forest was closing in on him. Had Redtail abandoned him to this darkness? Breathing was becoming harder as Tinyclaw felt like the life was being pushed out of him.

"Redtail!" he called again, his voice hoarse and panicky. The forest was becoming more dark and alien to him – oppressive and dangerous. Tinyclaw could feel eyes on his pelt and knew he was being watched, but by whom? Redtail was nowhere to be found.

Bushes rustled nearby. Tinyclaw jerked to the sound, fear bristling in his pelt. Whatever it was, the cause was large. More rustling, this time followed by vibrations in the earth. Tinyclaw could tell they came from whatever was walking around – and it was massive. He swallowed.

"Red-!" His cry was cut off as a great, massive dark shape lunged from the bushes and crashed into him with such force that Tinyclaw was launched from his dream and into the warrior's den.

He gasped, panting heavily, as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. It was morning, from the gray light filtering through the branches of the warrior's den. His claws dug into his nest, shredding the mossy cover. Sandstorm was in her nest, staring at him concernedly – and Dustpelt was glowering over him.

"I don't know what you eat before you bed down but it needs to stop," the tabby warrior complained, curling his lip. "This is the last time you kick me in one of your nightmares."

"I'm sorry," Tinyclaw managed – not very well, as his mew sounded breathless. Dustpelt huffed and loped out of the warrior's den.

Sandstorm pressed her warmth against him. "Don't mind him – but he does have a point. You've been having a lot of bad dreams lately," she mewed quietly. Frostfur was still sleeping across the den. "I'm worried about you. Is it Bluestar? You know you… can tell me, right?"

Her eyes were warm and full of worry and Tinyclaw had to keep himself from getting lost in them. "I-I know," he stammered. "Thank you."

Sandstorm's eyes sparkled and she nodded. Tinyclaw touched his nose to her's gratefully. As she lifted herself from her nest, Tinyclaw did his best to wash out the bits of his own nest from his pelt. His dream haunted him – what was that dark shape? Why hadn't Redtail appeared? The old warrior's presence was reassuring, reliable. Tinyclaw didn't want to feel hunted in his own dreams.

"Want to go hunting?" Sandstorm asked, flicking her plumed tail.

Tinyclaw nodded. Whatever was happening, spending time with Sandstorm would surely make his morning feel better.

* * *

"Do you think anything's out here?" Sandstorm wondered.

"I hope so," Tinyclaw replied. "I've been telling patrols to avoid it specifically so prey could come back."

Tallpines loomed before them, rows upon rows of Twoleg-planted pines for the Treecutplace. Twolegplace was far beyond the pines. Here is where the fire had started, and here the damage was the worst. Yet here and there, beneath the patchy black spots, Tinyclaw could see growth struggling to gain strength. Hope flared in his heart.

"I do hear a bit of scratching," Sandstorm mused, ears twitching. "Think it's a vole? Haven't had one of those in a while."

Tinyclaw purred, "I certainly hope so."

Sandstorm's legs carried her forward, and Tinyclaw followed. Both warriors kept their pawsteps quiet, and Tinyclaw took some time to marvel at Sandstorm's poise and skill – her longer, leaner body made her movements seem so fluid and swift compared to the some stockier ThunderClan cats.

He caught himself before he got too distracted. _He_ had to hunt, too – not stare at Sandstorm and fret over their relationship.

Tinyclaw's eye passed over the undergrowth, looking where Sandstorm wasn't. He kept their tails touching, ready to alert her when he spotted – ah! A vole skittered cautiously between leafless bushes. Tinyclaw twitched his tail to tell Sandstorm before dropping into a careful hunting crouch and approaching. His black pelt would blend better with the wreckage of the forest, and Sandstorm waited for him to make his catch, unmoving.

 _Closer… Closer…_

A sound echoed through the pines. The vole twitched its ear, and then looked straight at Tinyclaw. Their eyes locked for moments before the little creature scurried away for its life.

"Mousedung!" swore Tinyclaw.

"That's unfortunate," Sandstorm remarked.

"Did you hear that?" Tinyclaw wondered. He twitched his ears to hear and – "There it is again!"

Sandstorm bristled. "Whatever it is, it's scaring all our prey."

Tinyclaw sighed. "Let's deal with it, then," he decided. "Probably for the best, at least around here."

The sound echoed again through the trees, louder this time. Tinyclaw's ears pricked, and he began heading for the source. Sandstorm loped beside him, alert for any signs of ambush.

They didn't have to go far. A white shape was making her way through the trees, her paws stained with old soot. Sandstorm's hackles rose, but Tinyclaw raised his tail to calm her.

Fiona opened her jaws again to call, but her eye caught Tinyclaw. The white she-cat puffed, and then bounded towards them, the bell latched to her collar tinkling with her steps.

"A kittypet!" Sandstorm scoffed. "She'll frighten everything off! What does she think -"

"Fiona!" Tinyclaw called as she neared them. "What are you doing out here?"

Fiona huffed, her eyes darting between Tinyclaw and Sandstorm. "Who's this?" she wondered.

"Fiona, this is Sandstorm," Tinyclaw offered quickly, before Sandstorm's temper bit. "Sandstorm, this is Fiona – Cloudpaw's mother."

Sandstorm's tail flicked. "Ah," she muttered. Her green eyes flashed as she looked away from Fiona awkwardly.

Fiona blinked at them. She seemed to take Sandstorm's turning away as the other she-cat not actively participating in this conversation, so Fiona turned back to Tinyclaw. "How are you? How is Cloudpaw? I haven't seen hide or hair of you since the fire!"

Tinyclaw frowned, concerned. "You haven't been looking for us since, have you?" He looked her over – she seemed clean and unharmed.

Fiona shook her head. "No – my Twoleg kept me from getting outside while the fire was going on, and a few days after. He's only just let me out today."

"Not much you could do if they _were_ hurt," Sandstorm muttered.

Tinyclaw nudged her. "Fiona isn't like other kittypets," he told her. "She's more like me. Not as delicate as most." Sandstorm grunted, but turned her eye to look at Fiona, at least.

Fiona's brow raised at that, her tail flicking. "So… you're obviously fine – how is Cloudpaw?" she wondered.

"She's been doing well," Tinyclaw expressed. "She's got the makings of a fine warrior – she dealt with the fire well."

"Really?" Fiona's eyes went wide.

"Yes," Sandstorm added. "She's safe."

"And your Clan?" Fiona asked. "Obviously most of you must be fine, but…"

Tinyclaw's ear twitched. "There were a few losses, of course, but we made it out all right," he told her gently.

Fiona's eyes darkened. "I'm so sorry," she said solemnly.

Sandstorm looked at Tinyclaw as if he were mad, but Tinyclaw had no intentions of lying to Fiona. She knew Clan life was difficult – he wouldn't hide from her just how hard it could be.

Fiona swallowed in the brief silence, and then asked, "Have… you seen Rusty?"

"Rusty?" Sandstorm questioned.

"My half-brother," Tinyclaw explained to her. "He and I were close when I was a kittypet – but no, Fiona," he added, turning to the white she-cat. Worry for his brother fluttered in his heart - he hadn't seen Rusty since he'd left for the Clans. "I haven't seen him. Why? Is he missing?"

Fiona frowned. "He goes off to who-knows-where once in a while, but…" she paused. "We've had an argument, and I haven't seen him since. I thought maybe he might have passed through the woods – no other kittypet I've talked to has seen him, either. Tracking scent in Twolegplace is very difficult, and it can be dangerous, lately!"

"An argument? What about?" Tinyclaw wondered. He could feel Sandstorm beside him, and hoped she wasn't growing impatient. If Rusty was missing or in trouble, Tinyclaw wanted to know.

"I… He's been -"

The three cats flinched at the same time, Fiona less so, as a large shape appeared in the trees at the edges of their vision. A Twoleg, strange hairless paws held to their odd, hair-patched faces. Their alien voice writhed through the trees, surprisingly jarring to Tinyclaw's ears after so long.

"What in StarClan?!" hissed Sandstorm, dropping to her belly and bristling.

"I don't know!" Tinyclaw responded, doing the same.

Fiona, however, hadn't crouched – she looked between the Twoleg and the Clan cats with mild amusement. "Don't worry, she said. "They won't hurt you – you're not the ones they're looking for."

"I don't _care_ what they're looking for; they're scaring off all the prey from here to Snakerocks!" Sandstorm snapped.

Fiona purred. Like she had stated, the Twoleg called out a few more times before grunting to itself and stomping on – it ignored the cats completely. Tinyclaw straightened his legs and Sandstorm did the same, though more reluctantly. She was growing more frustrated by the moment and Tinyclaw couldn't blame her – they were meant to be hunting, after all.

"See? Gone," Fiona offered. She bent to lick her snowy white chest fur. "No trouble. Twolegs don't often see what's right in front of them, honestly."

"Do you know what they're looking for?" Tinyclaw asked. His instincts had his heart pounding in his ears. The Twoleg's call rang out again, further into the Tallpines.

Fiona shrugged. "No idea," she admitted. "But they're not finding it. I've been hearing them calling from my nest for a few days now."

Tinyclaw sighed, glancing at Sandstorm. She looked antsy, wanting to get as far away from Twolegs as possible. Tinyclaw didn't blame her – he felt the same way. Strange, since he'd begun his life by being handled by the creatures.

"We need to get going," Tinyclaw told Fiona. "Our Clan is hungry."

"Of course," Fiona offered. "I'm sorry for taking up your time."

Sandstorm's ear twitched at the apology, and Tinyclaw added, "If you see a lean blue-gray cat, or a nearly black tabby, stay as far away from them as possible, okay?" He didn't know if Bluestar or Darkstripe knew anything about Fiona, but he didn't want to take that chance. Tinyclaw would be foolish not to caution Fiona.

Fiona's eyes grew concerned. "Are you in trouble, Tinyclaw?"

"It's nothing ThunderClan can't handle," Sandstorm insisted. "But he is right – those cats need to be avoided."

Fiona met Sandstorm's gaze, and then nodded. "Of course – I'll tell the other kittypets, too. And… if you see Rusty, please let me know?"

"Yes, of course," Tinyclaw told her.

The white queen stretched and then loped back towards Twolegplace. Sandstorm let out an apologetic sigh, and Tinyclaw pressed against her. The Twoleg was still calling, its voice growing more distant.

"Want to try Sunningrocks?" Tinyclaw asked.

Sandstorm nodded. "It's probably the quietest place in the forest right now, and it has the _river_ next to it _."_

* * *

To Sandstorm's dismay, the two never got to Sunningrocks. The ginger she-cat's frustration was palpable as a dark gray shape called Tinyclaw's name through the forest. Sunningrocks was looming between the trees, the RiverClan border just within their scenting power and the river babbling a few fox-length's away. _So close!_ Tinyclaw thought with some dismay. His stomach rumbled.

"Tinyclaw, there you are!"

"Graystripe!" Sandstorm hissed. "Again!"

The lumbering gray warrior shook out his river-wet coat. "What can I say Sandstorm, I just can't take my eyes off of you," he rumbled sarcastically. Sandstorm's tail lashed and she sighed through her teeth.

Tinyclaw looked over at his old, dripping friend. "Why are you here, Graystripe? You're going to get Leopardfur's claws in your skin for sure!" he insisted.

Graystripe's eyes glittered with some conflict. "I know, I know," he sighed, "but something's happened."

"What?"

"Bluestar visited RiverClan the other day," Graystripe told him.

Tinyclaw's stomach hollowed, and not from hunger. He exchanged a glance with Sandstorm, whose frustrated seemed to be forgotten in the news. Tinyclaw peered at Graystripe. "Why?" he wondered.

"I wondered, too," Graystripe admitted, "but I couldn't overhear anything. At first it seemed like she was just saying good-bye to Crookedstar – apparently they knew each other as young warriors. But…"

"But if that's all it was, it wouldn't be worth crossing your border to mention," Sandstorm guessed.

Graystripe nodded, his face growing worried and serious. "She spent a real long time talking to Leopardfur. Longer than she did with Crookedstar. _Way_ too long for a simple chat."

Tinyclaw frowned at this, Leopardfur's ambitious eyes flashing in his mind. Sandstorm, however, was trying to be optimistic: "Leopardfur will be leading RiverClan soon – maybe Bluestar was just trying to get to know her?"

"Leader's don't just _do_ that though," Graystripe sighed. "They don't just… go over to each other's Clans to chat like elders on a sunny day! And for another thing, she said she'd be _back!_ "

"You think she's up to something?" Tinyclaw wondered.

"I do," Graystripe confessed, "and I know you do, too."

Tinyclaw frowned. He had to agree – this all sounded far too suspicious. Leaders didn't ignore borders for a chat; not unless they wanted something. _An alliance between ShadowClan and RiverClan?_ Would Leopardfur be willing to do that, though? It seemed outlandish – the Clans only united like that on very rare occasions, like when ShadowClan and WindClan tried to kill Brokentail. Leopardfur certainly had reasons to want ThunderClan under her paw, however…

"When did Bluestar say she was coming back?" Sandstorm wondered.

"I don't know," Graystripe admitted. "Her last visit was just before the half-moon, a few days ago. It could be any day now."

"Thanks for telling us," Tinyclaw told him, "but you're not our spy, Graystripe. You can't risk yourself like this. You need to think of Silverstream, and the kits."

"I do." Graystripe's eyes hardened. "I think of how much I don't want Bluestar anywhere near them. Keeping them away from her… is worth anything."

Tinyclaw nodded in understanding. Graystripe's kits were half-Clan, and Bluestar hadn't hid her dislike of them. With power behind her, she could start an entire crusade against half-Clan cats. It was likely one of her ultimate goals.

A splashing caught their attention, and all three cats turned to the river. A dappled pelt was crossing, head held just above the water as her paws churned expertly. Tawnypelt of RiverClan pulled herself up onto the shore, making sure to stay on her side of the border, and caught up to Graystripe.

"There you are," she gasped. Tawnypelt didn't seem concerned about Graystripe being so near the ThunderClan border, or talking with ThunderClan cats – but this was Tawnypelt, a RiverClan cat Tinyclaw knew well. She was one of the more friendly ones. "Have any of you seen Goldenflower?"

"Goldenflower?" Tinyclaw repeated. Sandstorm sighed, wondering under her breath if all of RiverClan was going to end up on this side of the river. Tinyclaw mostly ignored her to think of the pale golden tabby she-cat, an old RiverClan queen and Tawnypelt's mother. She'd helped Tinyclaw in the past during his investigation of Redtail's death – and she was Tigerstar's former mate, making her kits Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw half-Clan themselves.

Tawnypelt nodded. "She's been missing since sunhigh – Graypool said that she'd heard her mumbling about Sunningrocks before she disappeared."

"Well she couldn't have crossed the river," Graystripe offered. "Mudfur forbade her from swimming – her muscles are too frail."

"We haven't seen her," Tinyclaw added.

Tawnypelt's eyes were filled with worry for her aging mother. "She's not been herself lately – she's been mixing up days and thinking things are happening that aren't. StarClan, she might be on her way to a Gathering! Who knows?"

"I can check Fourtrees," Tinyclaw offered. "Sandstorm, go back to camp – tell everyone that if they see Goldenflower to not attack her, and try to return her to RiverClan."

Sandstorm nodded. "Understood – I'll hunt on the way back. The Clan needs to eat at _some_ point today." There was irritation in her eyes, but Tinyclaw saw concern, too.

The ginger she-cat turned and slipped through the bushes, disappearing into the forest. She'd make it back to ThunderClan with all the haste of the wind. Tinyclaw looked back at Graystripe and Tawnypelt, suggesting, "You two keep looking in your territory. If I find her, I'll bring her back any way I can."

Tawnypelt and Graystripe nodded, Tawnypelt's eyes shining with thanks. The two of them slipped into the river and headed for the other side. Tinyclaw stretched and opened his jaws to scent the air, hunger forgotten in his urgency. Where could Goldenflower be?

Tinyclaw was no great tracker – he took the idea of Goldenflower thinking it was Gathering-time and followed the river to Fourtrees. The ground was springy underpaw, propelling him forward. The river rushed lazily to his side, guiding his steps. Worry pounded in his heart. He barely knew the old she-cat, but he'd been fond of her.

 _She could think it's a Gathering… or maybe she's going to see Tigerstar._ Tinyclaw set his jaw. He had no idea of the little details of their affair. Where would they have met? Graystripe and Silverstream had used Sunningrocks, but she wasn't there. The Twoleg bridge spanning the river was the only other easy option for the old she-cat – the banks on either side of the river were too steep for an old cat to cross.

He picked up the pace. The bridge loomed before him soon, the Owl Tree just beyond and Fourtrees beyond that, and he knew he was right when he spotted a frail shape tottering towards the straight-lined wood planks. Goldenflower!

The old she-cat's eyes were unfocused and she seemed to be mumbling to herself. Tinyclaw had the high ground, and he dropped to his belly in order to avoid frightening her too badly. _When she crosses into ThunderClan territory, I'll just escort her home,_ he thought.

Goldenflower set her paws on the bridge and staggered, looking befuddled at the feeling for a moment. Worry made Tinyclaw inch out of his hiding place and open his jaws to call to her – but he shut them quickly as another shape appeared from the bushes on the RiverClan side of the village.

Bluestar.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _The river babbled in Tinyclaw's_ ear as he looked down upon Goldenflower and Bluestar. His mind raced – what could he do? What was Bluestar going to do? Graystripe's earlier words made Bluestar's presence here click. The ShadowClan leader must have been on her way to RiverClan again. Tinyclaw swallowed, straining his ears over the sound of the water as the two she-cats began to speak.

"Halt!" Goldenflower's voice was raspy and wobbling, but it feigned strength.

Bluestar's ear twitched, but the gray she-cat obeyed. Tinyclaw could see amusement in her eyes, and rage burned in his pelt.

Goldenflower's pale pelt was bristling. Tinyclaw couldn't see her face and he wondered if the elder would attack Bluestar. _What would it accomplish? She's so weak..._ Goldenflower's pelt flattened after a moment.

"Graypool?" the old she-cat asked. "Is that you?"

Tinyclaw's ears pricked in shock. Goldenflower was confusing Bluestar for another RiverClan cat – and one she knew! A cold feeling settled in Tinyclaw's stomach.

Bluestar tilted her head – and then meowed, "Yes, it's me."

 _She's going along with it!_ Tinyclaw thought, the cold feeling balling in his gut. _What in StarClan's name are you playing at, Bluestar?!_

"Ah," Goldenflower breathed. "I had a favor to ask, if I might?"

"Of course," Bluestar offered.

 _Does she even know this cat's name?_ Tinyclaw wondered. How far would this charade go, and how would it end? Tinyclaw bunched his muscles. There might be nine lives between him and Bluestar but he could only see this ending badly.

Goldenflower's tail twitched erratically. "I know we're going to the Gathering and all but," she rasped, "would you watch the kits after for me? Just for a little while…"

Bluestar's eyes narrowed, curiosity burning in them. "Yes… but why?" she responded.

Goldenflower steadied herself on her paws. "I want to tell… him."

Shock hit Tinyclaw like cold water. _She's talking about Tigerstar!_ He felt breathless, eyes wide as he took in the scene. Was this something that Goldenflower had tried to do before?

"Him? Bluestar asked. "Him who?"

Goldenflower chuckled. "You minnow-brain – you _know_ who." The old she-cat stepped off of the bridge to meet Bluestar on land. Tinyclaw saw her face then, eyes narrowing at Bluestar in scrutiny. Suddenly, the she-cat jerked back, paws perilously close to the edge of the gorge.

"You're not Graypool!" hissed Goldenflower.

Bluestar's tail fluffed. "Now, now, don't leave me hanging in suspense," she sneered, taking another step closer to Goldenflower.

Goldenflower hesitated, ears pinned. "It doesn't matter!" she snapped. "They're fine warriors now. He'd be proud of them."

Bluestar took another step, causing Goldenflower to step back herself to avoid being rammed by the blue-gray she-cat. Chunks of dirt sprayed off the slope's steep edge, and Tinyclaw's body went cold.

"Tell me who their father is," Bluestar snarled.

"I-I don't know who you are!" Goldenflower snapped back. "Never!"

Bluestar's paw whipped through the air at a frightening speed. Goldenflower crumpled beneath the blow – and the ground gave way beneath her old paws. The she-cat tumbled into the gorge, landing on the narrow bank with a heavy thud.

Tinyclaw's heart stuck in his throat as rage built beneath his pelt. _Oh, why did I sit here and do nothing?_ He thought mournfully. _StarClan strike me down if there was something I could have done!_

Bluestar looked over the edge of the slope and sighed, flicking her tail almost dismissively. She turned away and headed for RiverClan territory, as if nothing had even happened. Tinyclaw wanted to scream and go after her – but all he could do was step out of his hiding spot and sigh.

He crossed the bridge as quickly as his heavy-feeling paws could take him. On the other side, he spotted Tawnypelt and Graystripe heading up the slope towards the bridge. Tawnypelt saw her mother first, mouth opening in a wail of distress as she pelted down the slope, skidding and sliding, to reach her mother's body on the shore.

Tinyclaw and Graystripe exchanged a glance and went to join her. They both took a safer route than Goldenflower had, the slope easier beneath their paws. Stones rippled beneath Tinyclaw's paws as they huddled with Tawnypelt around Goldenflower's body.

"I was so worried… something like this might happen…!" Tawnypelt wailed.

Tinyclaw looked down at Goldenflower. The old she-cat's fur was rumpled and dusty, her body laid over the stones. Her eyes were open with shock, a thin trickle of blood coming from her jaws and a wound on her head. One of her forelegs was badly twisted. Bluestar had left no claw marks on the she-cat to speak of – it looked like she had slipped and fallen.

 _What do I say?_ Tinyclaw thought, looking at Tawnypelt. _Would she even believe me?_ Telling Tawnypelt now would blow open so much – everything about Bluestar, and everything about she and Brambleclaw's parentage. It would be too much.

"She's with StarClan now," Graystripe soothed. "Her spirit swims the streams of our warrior ancestor's territory."

Tawnypelt choked on a sob, her tail bushed and coiling.

"She was wise," Tinyclaw offered, his voice feeling weak. "I… I'm glad to have known her."

It took Tawnypelt a moment to compose herself enough to move Goldenflower's body. Between she and Graystripe, they carried her up the slope. Tinyclaw followed, his tail low, parting ways with sorrowful words.

As he crossed the Twoleg bridge, heading back into ThunderClan territory, he looked back – watching Tawnypelt and Graystripe disappear into the reeds, dragging Goldenflower's old body between them.

 _Another life you've taken,_ Tinyclaw thought bitterly. _I'm keeping count._

 _I'll make you pay._

* * *

It was a long walk back to the ThunderClan camp. The territory was quiet, the woods almost mourning Goldenflower's death. His stomach felt like a pit – hungry, but he was too numb to fill it. Prey crossed his path but he ignored it.

 _How much can Bluestar figure out from what Goldenflower said?_ Tinyclaw knew his former mentor – she was smart. She would ask around RiverClan, piece together that Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw were Goldenflower's last litter. Swiftclaw, RiverClan's deputy before Leopardfur and Goldenflower's first kit, had a confirmed, but dead, father – Clan cats didn't often question queens about the father of their kits but no doubt there were older cats who wondered or gossiped.

Tinyclaw frowned as he padded into camp. _Graypool must have known who their father was,_ he thought, _otherwise why would Goldenflower even ask such a thing of her?_ It was likely Bluestar would simply interrogate Graypool. He prayed to StarClan that Graypool lived through it.

The bustle of camp was a buzz in his ears. Tinyclaw cast his gaze towards the nursery to find that Oakheart was out with his kits – Bluestar's kits. The thought made his stomach turn to ice. Brackenfur was there, eyes shining with the light of the Moonstone as he spoke to Mosskit.

Mosskit let out a shriek of joy. Tinyclaw realized that Brackenfur must have just told her that she could be his apprentice. Stonekit and Mistykit circled their sister, purring with joy. Oakheart's eyes shone with pride.

 _They're not her,_ he told himself.

Mistykit's eyes caught on his, and her tail shot up to catch his attention. Tinyclaw froze, blinking, watching as Mistykit took something in her jaws and padded towards him. There was a hesitance in her eyes as she laid a mouse at his paws.

"I caught it myself," she meowed quietly.

"Her first prey!" Oakheart pointed out, eyeing Tinyclaw. "I'm so proud!"

Stonekit sighed, his thick tail thumping on the ground. "Mistykit catches a mouse, and Mosskit gets to be a medicine cat," he huffed. " _I_ want to do something cool!"

 _They're not her._

"You did well," Tinyclaw said. The mouse was battered at by a kits' paws, but the kill had been clean. Mistykit looked up at him with widening eyes as blue as her mother's, with flecks of green and amber. "Go give it to the elders – One-eye likes mice. She might share a story."

"We're getting too old for stories!" complained Stonekit.

Oakheart scoffed, "You're never too old for stories!" He batted his son affectionately with one paw. "Plus, as an apprentice you'll have to give your prey to the elders – think of it as practice!"

Mistykit picked up her catch and, with Stonekit, headed for the elder's den. Brackenfur stayed with Mosskit – the two began talking of herbs, and what duties Mosskit would have to preform. Oakheart stared at Tinyclaw.

 _They're not her._

"They're not her."

Tinyclaw jumped at hearing Oakheart's voice echo his thoughts. The tabby tom was sitting beside him suddenly, amber eyes looking down at Tinyclaw. "They're not her – neither of them. And they never will be."

"I know," Tinyclaw breathed. Despite that, though, he couldn't help but place Mistykit's face over Bluestar's as he replayed Goldenflower's death in his mind. It wasn't fair of him, he knew. He did his best to pin the thought and kill it like prey.

"They're loyal to ThunderClan," Oakheart insisted. "We all are."

The tabby warrior headed for the apprentice's den, probably to pick up Fernpaw. Tinyclaw cast his gaze to the elder's den, watching Mistykit and Stonekit become enraptured by one of One-eye's stories.

 _Oakheart wants me to mentor you,_ he thought, looking at Mistykit. Had Bluestar's eyes ever lit up like that when an elder told her a story? Had she always been so cold and ruthless, even as a kit? What had caused Bluestar to be what she was?

It would be a responsibility to bear, mentoring Mistykit – but Tinyclaw would do it. He would do it to rid himself of his fear of Bluestar around every corner, and he would do it to ensure that Mistykit felt no reason to become like her mother.

The resolve melted the ice in his heart. The image of Mistykit pushing Goldenflower down the slope disappeared, replaced with Bluestar. The real threat. The real killer. He would not – could not - confuse them again.

 _They're. Not. Her._


	10. Chapter 8

**It always annoyed me that Fireheart spent so much time freaking out over Bramblepaw. It was one of the things that made Rising Storm grating.**

 **The family trees in this series are a little different than in the original! I actually have them mapped out for the most part. Swiftpaw's father (and Brackenfur, Thornpaw, and Cinderpelt's) isn't mentioned!**

 **Honestly, I don't plan on going in depth with family trees unless they matter. The original series went and decided that they matter a lot and guess what? Everyone's related to everyone now lol.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _Tinyclaw adjusted himself on his_ perch – one of the wide, flat stones that made up the jumble of tumbled rocks that was Snakerocks. From here he could see his hunting patrol below him, and keep an eye out for the adders which the Snakerocks were named for. There were many hidden crevices and caves in the stones, who knew what could be lurking here?

Swiftpaw sniffed at a fern bush below, his body low and ready to pounce at any moment. Across the stones, Brightpaw's jaws were open to catch any signs of prey-scent. Longtail was with her, ears alert for prey. Tinyclaw kept his own nose keen – Whitestorm had reported strange scents around Snakerocks, after all. Tinyclaw couldn't imagine dogs lingering here too long but he didn't want the apprentices harried.

 _They're doing so well,_ Tinyclaw thought. Brightpaw and Swiftpaw were moving like warriors – and if he were an outsider looking in, Tinyclaw would assume that they _were_ warriors. Tinyclaw wished that they had their warrior names already, but until he could catch Tigerstar on a good day, spending time assessing their skills would have to do. _How long will they be content with that, though? I know Longtail is getting impatient…_

"Keep an eye out for adders," he reminded them.

"I don't scent adder," Swiftpaw meowed, looking up from the ferns. His nose was curled, as if he smelled something odd. "But there is something strange over here. Smells disgusting."

Tinyclaw shared a glance with Longtail and padded down from his perch. He came to Swiftpaw's side, looking into the ferns for himself – only to wrinkle his nose in disgust and recoil.

"Yuck!" he hissed.

"What is it?" Longtail wondered.

"Dog dung," Tinyclaw replied. "A great steaming pile of it!"

Swiftpaw grunted. "Well, it was steaming _once,_ " he admitted with a grumble. "Still fresh enough to stink, though."

"Could there really be a dog here, like Whitestorm said?" Brightpaw fretted, her tail bushing.

Tinyclaw frowned. "Let's look for any more signs," he decided. "Be careful, though."

The patrol agreed. Brightpaw turned to look amongst the rocks with Longtail, while Swiftpaw and Tinyclaw covered the dog dung with scattered dirt. Worry clawed at Tinyclaw's stomach – were dogs really living here? If so, how many? What were they supposed to do?

"Do you think it'll leave any time soon?" Swiftpaw asked.

Tinyclaw sighed. "I hope so – the last thing we need right now is a dog trampling through the forest and leaving its dirt everywhere."

"Tinyclaw!"

Tinyclaw's ears pricked. He waved his tail for Swiftpaw to follow as he headed for Brightpaw. The patched she-cat's tail was straight and bristling, her eyes wide with alarm. Longtail, next to her, looked angry. "Look at this," he growled.

Between them, in the cleft of two rocks and hidden in the tufty undergrowth, was a pile of scattered prey bones. Old meat and feathers clung to them, the bones chewed on by large jaws. Tinyclaw wrinkled his nose at the smell of dog.

"What in StarClan's name is a dog doing out this way?" Longtail hissed

"Whitestorm reported dog-scent around here but I didn't think it was _living_ here," Tinyclaw meowed back. "And it's impossible to tell whether it's one or a whole pack! Ugh."

"I hope it leaves soon," Longtail muttered. "This is _our_ forest – it doesn't belong to some dog."

Tinyclaw nodded in agreement. "Let's head back – I'll report this to Tigerstar."

As they turned away from Snakerocks, Longtail at their flanks to watch for the dog, Tinyclaw hoped that Tigerstar would be willing to listen.

* * *

They met Whitestorm's hunting patrol as they returned to camp. Cloudpaw, Fernpaw, and Ashpaw each carried prey in their jaws, stumbling over their catches. Whitestorm looked proud of them, but his sandy eyes turned worried as he saw Tinyclaw's expression.

"You all look like you did well," Tinyclaw offered, before Whitestorm could question him. "Go on and rest, and make sure the elders get a share of that catch."

The apprentices beamed, Cloudpaw especially. The three trotted proudly into camp – Tinyclaw signaled for Swiftpaw and Brightpaw to go with them. Longtail followed as well, grumbling about being hungry. The dog's presence had eliminated almost any prey from around Snakerocks.

"We scented dog again," Whitestorm reported, when they were alone. "And found a torn-up rabbit just reeking with it."

Tinyclaw grimaced. "We just found evidence of a dog living at Snakerocks – dung, and some old prey. Can't tell if it's one or more."

Whitestorm sighed. "They'll be a danger to us, especially with leafbare coming. Injuries, on top of sharing prey with dogs, of all things! I can't imagine."

"I'll be warning the patrols about Snakerocks – it's no use hunting there for the time being," Tinyclaw told the white warrior. "I don't want anyone caught unawares by these things."

Whitestorm nodded in understanding. "Off to see Tigerstar, then?" he guessed airily.

"… Yes," Tinyclaw admitted. "He has to know."

"Good luck," Whitestorm said, great sympathy in his eyes.

Tinyclaw frowned. "Has… Has Tigerstar seen the kits?"

Whitestorm blinked. "Once, when they were born," he said quietly. "He seemed. So happy to have them. That _we_ had them. But now… I don't think he's seen them once. They ask about him sometimes… poor Willowpelt. The entire Clan hasn't seen Tigerstar in moons."

Tinyclaw touched his nose to the white warrior's shoulder. Tigerstar had once been an active leader, taking part in every aspect of Clan life – but now? He stayed in his den, holed up against the shadows that chased his thoughts. Knowing that even the kits he had wanted with Whitestorm barely knew him…

"I'm going to try and get the kits to visit him in his den," Whitestorm said. "Maybe that would cheer him up."

"I hope so," Tinyclaw agreed. "But… perhaps wait until after I speak with him. I get the feeling he's not going to be pleased about this."

Whitestorm nodded. "Good luck, Tinyclaw."

Tinyclaw dipped his head to Whitestorm before headed into camp. ThunderClan was awake and bustling, eating and sharing tongues in the weakening sunlight. Soon leafbare would come and the camp would be blanketed in white, driving cats to huddle up in their dens. Soon, but not yet.

For now, scattered leaves crackled under his paws as he headed for the Highrock. He passed Cinderpelt, Speckletail, and Snowkit, the three practicing pawspeak in front of the elder's den. It seemed like things were going smoothly, but Tinyclaw hadn't time to pick up any signs from them.

Soon enough he stood before the entrance to the Highrock's den, that hole hollowed out by an old stream. Would this conversation go any better than the last? Tinyclaw swallowed his misgivings. He was deputy – one way or another he had to do his duty – and padded inside.

Tigerstar was huddled up, his nest pushed to a far wall where it had once been the center. There was a rut in the sandy floor, paced countlessly by the old leader's massive paws. Moss and bracken lay scattered about. Once, the den had been tidy and neat. Once, Tigerstar had seemed well-groomed and strong. Now he lay staring at the opposite wall, his shoulders sharp against his dark tabby coat, only moving an ear when Tinyclaw approached.

"What is it?" he rasped, his voice toneless.

Tinyclaw frowned. There were no scattered herbs nearby – Tigerstar had either not gotten his medicine yet, or had taken it. _Or he's hiding it._ Tinyclaw banished the thought. Tigerstar _had_ to want to get better.

"Tigerstar," Tinyclaw began, "Whitestorm reported the scent of dog near the WindClan border, and my hunting patrol found evidence of -"

"WindClan?" Tigerstar wondered. "What of them?"

"Nothing," Tinyclaw replied. "Whitestorm found a rabbit by the border, killed by a do-"

Tigerstar's lip curled. "WindClan, killing prey on _our_ territory?" he hissed. "How dare they!"

"Wait." Tinyclaw shook his head. "What? No, Tigerstar – let me -!"

Tigerstar's eyes flashed, meeting his. "Let you what?" he snapped.

Tinyclaw breathed. "Let me finish," he pleaded. Tigerstar's jaw set. Tinyclaw swallowed, meowing, "There was prey by the WindClan border, yes, but Whitestorm said it smelled like _dog_ – not WindClan. And at Snakerocks, we found evidence of a dog as well!"

Tigerstar huffed, shaking his head. In his toneless voice he growled, "Tinyclaw, you are naïve. WindClan wants our territory!"

"Tigerstar, nothing I'm saying even _alludes_ to-"

But Tigerstar's eyes were glazed over, amber stones cast in suspicion and darkness. The fur along his spine bristled. "They must be working with ShadowClan," he hissed. "How else could they get near Snakerocks? ShadowClan and WindClan are conspiring to steal our territory, to destroy our Clan – and it comes as no surprise, with Bluestar at their head!"

Tinyclaw, stunned, stammered, "T-Tigerstar, WindClan doesn't like ShadowClan any more than _we_ do, there's no reason for them to want to be allies… RiverClan is more likely to ally with ShadowClan – b-but you're missing the point! There's a _dog_ on our territory! Possibly more than one!"

"RiverClan would _not_ work with ShadowClan!" Tigerstar hissed, defiance entering his tone. "RiverClan is filled with good warriors, loyal and kindhearted and…" he trailed off, his eyes growing distant and soft. "Oh, Tinyclaw – you're too good to see the evil in others. Your eyes cannot see treason and treachery all around…"

Tinyclaw's stomach turned cold. What was Tigerstar saying? Where was his mind? "Tigerstar, _I'm_ the one that revealed Blue-"

His voice wasn't strong enough. "WindClan stopped me from going to Highstones, and they attacked you when you tried to bring Cloudpaw home," Tigerstar pointed out. His striped tail lashed. "They show no respect for ThunderClan or you, the cat that helped bring them home!"

Tinyclaw felt hollow as he watched _something_ spark in Tigerstar's eyes. It wasn't any part of the old Tigerstar – it was something twisted and suspicious and frightened. There was froth forming at Tigerstar's lips.

"We'll stop WindClan and ShadowClan, before they can attack!" Tigerstar raved. His claws dug into the moss. "Yes, yes!"

Tinyclaw swallowed as Tigerstar got to his paws and began to pace the den floor, muttering under his breath and seemingly ignoring Tinyclaw's presence. Tinyclaw couldn't stop Tigerstar's mood – but he had to stop Tigerstar from launching an attack right now. He spun and bounded for the exit, tail bushed. _I have to find Whitestorm, or Brackenfur – someone who can calm him down!_

Outside of camp the Clan was unaware of Tigerstar's ramblings. Tinyclaw's eyes darted, looking for Whitestorm or Brackenfur – but before he could spot either of them, a sharp cry split the air.

The entire camp seemed to stand still in time as another cry followed – and then a brown streak swooped through the clearing, talons bared.

 _Hawk!_

A yowl of fear pierced the air as the hawk's talons searched for a target. It didn't find easy prey, arcing up to look again. Cats scattered to all corners of the camp, hiding in dens or beneath bushes – all but Snowkit and Cinderpelt, who was ushering him away from the danger.

Tinyclaw tensed as the hawk faund its target, swooping down again for Snowkit. Its talons connected with Snowkit's back and the young cat let out a tone-deaf wail of terror. Speckletail wailed in horror from the elder's den.

For a moment, all was still and slow – and then Cinderpelt gave a mighty leap, catching the hawk with her claws before it could gain any height. For a moment, Cinderpelt dangled from the hawks' wing, paws thrashing.

"Let go of him!" screeched Speckletail.

The tabby queen thrust herself from the elder's den and leaped, digging her claws into the hawk's other wing. The bird let out a screech of pain as its talons finally gave up its prize. Snowkit landed on the ground in a heap, his back bloodied – but his eyes were open and he quaked in shock.

"Get down!" Tinyclaw called. "Before it takes you both!"

"Cinderpelt!" cried Dustpelt, his eyes wide and terrified.

The hawk was screeching, trying to flap with the weight of two full grown cats. Finally Speckletail and Cinderpelt were able to release themselves. Speckletail stumbled in her landing but crouched protectively over her kit. Cinderpelt landed on all fours, shouting curses at the hawk as it ascended, flapping as fast as it could to get away from the cats.

"Get out of here, you crow-food eating piece of fox-dung!" Cinderpelt screeched. "You frog-breathed maggot-feathered-"

Though her kit was deaf, Speckletail covered Snowkit's ears.

Tinyclaw and the other cats slowly began to approach, the hawk just a speck in the sky now. Tinyclaw's heart thudded in his ears. _It only tried to attack because we've lost a lot of our cover in the fire,_ he thought. _But oh, StarClan… thank StarClan it didn't take anyone!_

Brackenfur hobbled from the crowd and began cleaning up Snowkit's wounds. "He's in shock," he said. "The poor thing…"

"Cinderpelt! Cinderpelt, are you all right?" Dustpelt cried.

Cinderpelt closed her jaws, her stream of curses ceasing as the rest of the Clan entered her view. She seemed almost sheepish as she acknowledged Dustpelt. "I-I'm all right."

"A hawk, here?" breathed Frostfur. "Oh, our kits!"

"They're all accounted for," Oakheart assured.

"Great StarClan, a _hawk!"_ breathed Halftail. "We haven't seen one of those try to attack the camp for seasons!"

"I… I don't know what I would have done if it'd taken you," Dustpelt fretted. He licked Cinderpelt's ears, his eyes full of fondness and worry.

Cinderpelt purred. "Dustpelt…"

"I see."

Tigerstar's voice brought silence to the gathered cats. He padded into the clearing beside Tinyclaw, looking down upon Snowkit's wounded body.

"Tigerstar!"

"It's Tigerstar!"

Tinyclaw tried not to wince at the Clan's hopeful, joyous mews at seeing their leader. Whitestorm was right – they hadn't seen him for far too long. And the look in Tigerstar's dim amber eyes only told Tinyclaw that the tabby leader would not be delivering good news.

"A brave young cat, to be sure," Tigerstar decided, his eyes fixated on Snowkit. "You have earned your apprentice name. Snowpaw."

The Clan was stunned, eyes wide. Murmuring started immediately. This was no way to name an apprentice! There was ceremony, ritual!

"W-Who… Who is his mentor?" Tinyclaw dared to ask over the concerned voices of his Clanmates.

"It doesn't matter," Tigerstar decided.

Speckletail gasped. "What?"

Tigerstar looked up from Snowpaw, eyes flat. "The hawk was a sign from StarClan – a sign that they are at war with ThunderClan, and will do anything to kill us."


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _Silence stretched over the Clan_ like a shroud of choking fog. Every eye was on Tigerstar, wide and full of disbelief. Now, the Clan knew some part of Tigerstar's true mental state. Tinyclaw's heart thudded in his ears as only birdsong pierced the silence for a long time.

Tigerstar's eyes looked past them all, blank pits of amber nothingness. His whiskers twitched, and then the once-powerful tom turned away from his Clan and headed back towards the Highrock.

Tinyclaw took a step in pursuit – but Tigerstar's head whipped around, eyes blazing, and he snarled, "Stay away from me!"

Stunned, Tinyclaw watched as Tigerstar disappeared into his den.

The moment Tigerstar was out of earshot, the Clan fell into a panic.

"StarClan, help us!"

"What's going on?!"

"Could StarClan really want us all dead?"

"Will the hawk come back?!"

"What do we do?"

"Tigerstar can't be serious, right?"

Their questions filled the air like smoke. Tinyclaw's ears rang from the clamor, and he could see horror and desperation in their eyes. Never before had Tigerstar said such things to them, or behaved like this – and conflict raged within his Clanmates as they realized their leader was not who he seemed any longer.

Brackenfur's tail was twitching as he laid cobwebs over the wounds on Snowpaw's shoulders and spine. Speckletail seemed deaf to it all, her attention only for her son. All around them the Clan seemed to be shaken to its very core.

"I don't see the big deal." Cloudpaw's voice cut through the din of worry. Eyes turned suddenly to her - something she didn't expect, by the way she flinched, but she didn't shy away from saying what was on her mind: "StarClan's just a bunch of stories. Stories can't declare war on us, or send hawks after us."

Tinyclaw's eyes widened at his niece. Did she… really not believe in StarClan? Brightpaw admonished her before he could, tail fluffed: "Stop that!" she hissed. "Now's not the time to talk like that."

Cloudpaw clamped her jaws shut and shrugged. She was the only cat who seemed unmoved by Tigerstar's declaration. Her Clanmates were staring at her, the fear blazing in their eyes.

"Snowpaw will be fine," Brackenfur reported. Finally, he stepped away from the injured young cat. Into Tinyclaw's ear, he added, "He'll be fine and Speckletail is in shock, but you need me right now."

Tinyclaw swallowed and nodded. It felt as if a boulder had been dropped into camp, and now he was left to deal with the aftermath. Who else was going to, after all?

Clearing his throat, Tinyclaw yowled, "Everyone, calm down! Listen to me!"

All eyes turned on him, full of despair and longing for some sliver of hope. _No pressure, really,_ Tinyclaw thought sarcastically. He shifted on his paws. All of the Clan was already present – Oakheart and the queens moving closer from their protective position near the nursery.

"StarClan has not declared war upon us," Brackenfur offered, his voice strong and confident. Tinyclaw caught a glimpse of the kits looking out of the nursery, Mosskit's eyes wide as she watched her soon-to-be mentor. "The hawk was _not_ a sign!"

The Clan shuffled. Tinyclaw added, "The camp is more exposed after the fire – hawks can simply see us more easily. We'll need to keep our eyes peeled for them, until the overgrowth returns. No kits out alone in camp."

It did little to quell their fears, but at least they weren't fretting over StarClan any longer. The queens nodded in agreement to his suggestion, though the kits watching on looked equal parts disappointed and terrified. Mousefur was bristling, looking up at the sky as if more hawks would swoop down.

Slowly, Tinyclaw's shock was ebbing away. "We all welcome Snowpaw as our newest apprentice, but he needs a mentor," he meowed. His eyes locked with Cinderpelt's. "Cinderpelt, you've been learning pawspeak to better communicate with Snowpaw – someone with that much dedication would make a great mentor, not just to Snowpaw, but to the rest of us. We'll all learn pawspeak together."

Cinderpelt nodded, gratitude in her eyes. She signed something to Snowpaw with paws and tail, and his eyes flashed with hope for a moment. The two touched noses.

The Clan shifted warily at this. Tinyclaw frowned. _What am I to do?_ He thought. _Tigerstar broke ceremony by naming Snowpaw an apprentice without a mentor, and I doubt he would even name a mentor at all! Someone has to keep some sort of order around here._

"Snowpaw! Snowpaw!" cheered Cloudpaw.

"Snowpaw! Snowpaw!" Brightpaw and Swiftpaw joined their voices with their denmate's.

It took a moment, but gradually the Clan cheered for Snowpaw – though he couldn't hear it. Tinyclaw offered his own congratulations, but he waited for the voices to die down. The Clan seemed to be working itself out of its ill spirits, slowly but surely, like a chick bursting through its eggshell.

"There's another bit of news," Tinyclaw added, when quiet descended. He went on to explain what he and his patrol had seen at Snakerocks, and Whitestorm's report of dog-scent and prey leavings. "I want every patrol alert for this dog, or these dogs, or however many there are. I'm sure they'll leave the forest soon, but for now they're a threat we must carefully assess. Any sightings should be reported to myself or Whitestorm – understood?"

The Clan voiced their understanding. They were shaken, yes, but their confidence was growing again. Tinyclaw hoped that his words would be enough.

"Have faith," he told them. "StarClan is watching over us – they haven't left. They haven't declared war. This was a shocking thing, but no cat has died from it. We are ThunderClan – we will make it through!"

"ThunderClan, ThunderClan!" The Clan cheered, and the impromptu meeting dispersed.

Tinyclaw took a deep breath, steadying himself on his paws. Once, he would have been left shaking after such a speech – now his legs barely trembled. _It seems I'm growing more used to this,_ he thought. Was that a good thing? He didn't know.

"I won't have any more kits," mumbled Speckletail.

Sandstorm nodded along, steadying the old she-cat on her paws. "That's fine," she said. "It's your choice."

Speckletail's eyes flashed with weariness as she watched Brackenfur help Snowpaw to his paws. "Be good to him," she meowed, "my dear son…"

"Brackenfur will heal him," Sandstorm told her, tail twining with the old queen's. "And you, too; you've taken such a shock. Come on, Speckletail."

The tabby queen nodded along and followed Sandstorm as they tailed Brackenfur and Snowpaw to the medicine cat's den. Tinyclaw watched, his heart aching for Sandstorm's compassion right now. It felt like his shoulders were about to break from burden.

The four cats disappeared into the ferns, but a moment later Brackenfur reemerged, waving his tail at Tinyclaw. Tinyclaw shook his head free of his own thoughts and padded to Brackenfur to hear what he had to say.

"I'm going to keep Speckletail overnight," Brackenfur told him. "After that, maybe I can convince her to join the elders – she's old, and this was a great blow to her heart."

"I think it'd be good for her, yes," Tinyclaw agreed. He peered inside the medicine cat's den, seeing Sandstorm helping Speckletail into a nest. Snowpaw was already tucked inside of one, stretched out oddly as to not hurt himself further.

"I'm going to keep Snowpaw until his wounds heal," Brackenfur added. "Hawk talons are horribly sharp, and I'm worried how deep they went. His spine is, thankfully, undamaged."

Tinyclaw nodded in agreement. "Obviously," Brackenfur went on, "he won't be training until he's healed."

"Do… you think I did the right thing?" Tinyclaw wondered. "Making Cinderpelt his mentor, I mean?"

Brackenfur frowned. "You overstepped your bounds, to me," he admitted grudgingly. "But Tigerstar is in no fit state to appoint mentors or apprentices. There's nothing in the warrior code that states a deputy can do what you did – but then again, you were appointed deputy outside of the warrior code, too."

Tinyclaw flinched. It'd been so long since any cat had made mention of his disastrous deputy appointment.

"There's little I can do, as I've said," Brackenfur sighed. "Herbs can only do so much for a cat that doesn't wish to heal. But Tigerstar is also relying on us to support him – in his mind, his Clan is falling apart. The more we fight him, the more he'll think so."

Tinyclaw blinked incredulously at Brackenfur. He took a glance around to ensure their privacy – no cats were within earshot. Tinyclaw hissed, "Tigerstar was a great leader once, but I won't lend my support to a cat that ignores the true issues and proof and blames everyone and everything else for what's been happening!"

Brackenfur bristled. " _Tigerstar_ is still leader of ThunderClan, last I checked! The warrior code dictates his word be law – he may not be in his right mind but he still deserves your respect, even if you don't agree!"

Frustration bubbled over and out in Tinyclaw: " _I've_ been leading this Clan more than Tigerstar lately!" he snapped. "He sits in his nest and mopes and wallows in his suffering and yes – I _do_ respect him _and_ his suffering – but he's done nothing lately that hasn't required _me_ to clean it up! I didn't _ask_ for this position, Brackenfur! I'm doing the best I can!"

Brackenfur's eyes narrowed at his words. And then the medicine cat sighed. His fur was still standing on end. "I know," he breathed quietly. Tinyclaw relaxed the fur on his own spine. Brackenfur was just as tired of all this as he was. "We need to have patience; Tigerstar might calm down from all this. Who knows?"

"Do you think he's right?" Tinyclaw asked. "Do you think StarClan is at war with us?"

Brackenfur swallowed. "StarClan doesn't declare war so arbitrarily," he stated simply. "They test each cat in their own way. This… might be their way of testing Tigerstar."

"And what happens to ThunderClan if Tigerstar fails this test?" Tinyclaw wondered.

"I have no idea," Brackenfur meowed. "But we'll have to have our own faith that the old Tigerstar is still in there somewhere, fighting to get out of this. All we can do is have patience and faith – but… Tinyclaw…"

Tinyclaw frowned. "Yes?"

Brackenfur's eyes darkened. "If Tigerstar _does_ fail his test, whatever it might be… you'll be leader of ThunderClan, whether you want to be or not. Don't forget what you're learning in these trying days. We're all treading a dangerous path."

Tinyclaw swallowed. A great yawning pit opened in his stomach at Brackenfur's words, threatening to swallow him up.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _Fallen leaves crackled under Tinyclaw's_ paws. The smell of leaf-fall was in the air, and the trees were beginning to color even under the moonlight. Soon the forest would be red and gold, and the great oaks of Fourtrees would begin to lose their leaves.

Crowds of cats gathered below, down in the hollow. The full moon light shone down on their pelts, and on Fourtrees.

ThunderClan waited impatiently at the stop of the rise, all eyes on Tigerstar, whose broad shoulders were outlined in silver. The Clan seemed unsure of things, but seeing Tigerstar leading them to the Gathering definitely restored some hope in them that their old leader was in there somewhere.

Tinyclaw's own eyes were fixed on Tigerstar. The old tom had refused to speak about what he was going to say tonight, and Tinyclaw had no idea how he was going to react upon seeing Bluestar, or standing next to her. Would StarClan allow a fight tonight?

Tigerstar's tail flicked, and he loped down the slope and into the hollow – ThunderClan followed.

Down in the hollow beneath Fourtrees, only WindClan and ShadowClan were present. Bluestar and Tallstar sat below the Great Rock, looking down upon their Clanmates. WindClan and ShadowClan apprentices were sparring together, and Bluestar was looking down on them proudly. Tigerstar ignored them both, striding atop the Great Rock and laying down in the moonlight.

Tinyclaw wasn't shocked – right now, Tigerstar thought them both his enemy.

"Tinyclaw!"

Onewhisker's voice made Tinyclaw turn his head away from the leaders. The small brown warrior's eyes shone with pride, and beside him stood a ginger-and-white tabby tom that still hadn't grown into his big paws. "This is Gorsepaw – remember him?"

It took Tinyclaw a moment – but then he remembered. Gorsepaw was Morningflower's kit, born during WindClan's time in exile from the rest of the Clans. Tinyclaw recalled carrying the tom as a kit across fields and thunderpaths. "Yes, I do," Tinyclaw meowed. "Your new apprentice, I'm guessing?"

Onewhisker nodded. "Whitetail is a warrior now," he meowed. "Is Cloudpaw a warrior yet?"

Tinyclaw shook his head. "Not yet, but soon."

"A shame," Onewhisker admitted. He looked down at Gorsepaw. "Remember Tinyclaw, Gorsepaw?"

The ginger-and-white tom nodded. "Yeah," he meowed. His eyes met Tinyclaw's sparkling with memories. "I'm really happy to see you again – Morningflower told me a lot about you. She said you carried me almost all the way home."

Tinyclaw felt pride bloom in his chest to mean so much to the old queen. He was glad that she'd filled in the gaps in his kithood memories. "I'm honored," he said. "You'll be a fine warrior, Gorsepaw – and look at how big you are!"

Gorsepaw's tail flicked bashfully. "Everyone says I'm bigger than most WindClan cats, haha…"

Onewhisker's whiskers twitched, and he looked about the clearing. "RiverClan isn't here yet," he commented.

Tinyclaw opened his mouth to agree – but a fishy smell touched his scent glands. _Speak of the rat,_ he thought, watching RiverClan stream into the hollow with Leopardfur at their head. Their sleek pelts glowed in the moonlight.

"Ah," Onewhisker mewed, "there they are."

"Is that… Leopardfur?" Gorsepaw wondered. "Isn't Crookedstar RiverClan's leader?" He looked to Onewhisker in confusion.

Onewhisker frowned. "Crookedstar's been sick," he meowed. "Leopardfur might be RiverClan's leader now. Come to think of it, one of our patrols caught RiverClan scent on our land not long ago, heading for Highstones…"

Tinyclaw twitched his ear. He'd known about Crookedstar being ill, but he had hoped that Leopardfur wouldn't take leadership of RiverClan until his own troubles ceased. The last thing ThunderClan needed now was to deal with Leopardfur's demands.

A gray shape moved through the cats, parting from the RiverClan group and heading for Tinyclaw. His dark stripe of spine fur shone bright in the moonlight, and Onewhisker purred. "Graystripe! I feel like I haven't seen you in moons!"

Graystripe's amber eyes sparkled. "Onewhisker! And… I'm guessing you're Gorse _paw_ now?" Gorsepaw's head bobbed in assent. Morningflower had no doubt told him of Graystripe, too.

Shock filled Tinyclaw. "You're here!" he breathed, rubbing muzzles with his old friend. "At a _Gathering!"_

Graystripe chuckled. "Well," he meowed, whiskers twitching, "Brambleclaw said I had to have a chance to prove myself."

"Brambleclaw?" Onewhisker asked, tilting his head.

"Our new deputy," Graystripe announced. "You'll hear all about it, I'm sure – but Crookedstar died a few nights ago. Leopardstar leads RiverClan now."

Tinyclaw swallowed, glancing up at Tigerstar. The old leader was still lounging on the Great Rock, his amber eyes chips of stone as he looked down at the Clans. Leopardstar was chatting with Tallstar and Bluestar, possibly getting introductions out of the way before the formal announcement. Brambleclaw was at Leopardstar's side.

 _Does Tigerstar know?_ Tinyclaw wondered. _Will he be proud of his son?_

"Leopardstar has reorganized RiverClan in less than a day," Graystripe went on, catching Tinyclaw's attention again. "She's got us working at peak efficiency! Which means no breaks."

"I'm sure that's proved a strain," Tinyclaw chuckled.

"It's good to hear," Onewhisker meowed. He flicked his tail. "Come on, Gorsepaw – we'll catch up with them later. Let's go introduce you to the RiverClan apprentices."

Gorsepaw nodded, and the two padded off to join the bustle. Graystripe watched them go, whiskers twitching. When they were well out of earshot, the gray tom scooted closer to Tinyclaw. "Tinyclaw, I've got something you need to hear?"

Tinyclaw frowned. "What?"

Graystripe's eyes met his own. "Leopardstar might be planning to take Sunningrocks."

Tinyclaw's tail bushed as he looked at Graystripe incredulously. "Graystripe!" he hissed. "Are you mad?!"

"Don't be upset!" Graystripe pleaded, eyes wide. "I just. I can't stand the thought of harm coming to ThunderClan!"

"You have kits to think of! Silverstream!" Tinyclaw pressed. "You're a _RiverClan_ cat!"

Graystripe's shoulders fell. "I know. I _know…_ I just… I've tried with every fiber of my being to be as loyal to RiverClan as possible. But ThunderClan is where I grew up – where I came from. My heart can't take the thought of cats I grew up with getting hurt."

Tinyclaw sighed. Graystripe's waffling loyalties were going to get him into a great amount of trouble – but he understood his friend's conflict. And the information _was_ good to have. Any sort of ability to plan ahead was nice nowadays. "Do you know when this might happen?"

"I don't," Graystripe insisted, shaking his head. "Leopardstar wouldn't tell me anything that crucial – she wouldn't even tell Silverstream!"

Tinyclaw shifted on his paws. "You can't press this," he told Graystripe sternly. He had already made up his mind that he would not make Graystripe take up the role of a spy in RiverClan. "I'll do what I can to prepare ThunderClan for an attack, but you can't afford to risk your safety by rooting for information for another Clan. You know that."

Graystripe's eyes were filled with his conflicted misery. "I know," he breathed.

A yowl caught their attention. The leaders had gathered upon the Great Rock, highlighted in moonlight. Tigerstar kept Leopardstar as a buffer between him and Tallstar and Bluestar. Tinyclaw suppressed a sigh at Tigerstar's blank amber gaze that stared off into nothing.

Graystripe nestled next to Tinyclaw. It felt good to sit next to his friend again, and Tinyclaw's heart briefly ached.

"Cats of all Clans!" Leopardstar yowled as silence descended. "Crookedstar has passed on to StarClan – I, Leopardstar, now lead RiverClan!"

Tinyclaw's ear twitched. That much was obvious to those gathered below. Still, some cats murmured whilst others cheered. Mousefur cheered loudly from within the crowd – Tinyclaw had very little idea that the two she-cats were friendly towards one another.

"Typical Leopardstar," Graystripe sighed. "It's usually the eldest leader's job to introduce the new leaders at a Gathering."

Tallstar did not seem upset by the turn of events as Leopardstar went on: "I have appointed Brambleclaw as my deputy."

"Leopardstar! Brambleclaw!" cheered the Clans. Tinyclaw lent his voice, too – though he was wary of Leopardstar, he was proud she'd chosen a seemingly level headed warrior as her deputy. Perhaps they would balance one another out in the end.

"Congratulations," offered Tallstar. Bluestar echoed his praise.

Tigerstar said nothing, his amber eyes fixed upon his son in the crowd. Pride glowed in his eyes and it seemed like Brambleclaw was the only cat in the clearing to him. Tinyclaw's throat tightened. Bluestar was staring at Tigerstar thoughtfully – _had she put together what Goldenflower had said?_ It wouldn't have been difficult, really – Brambleclaw and Tigerstar resembled one another greatly.

"One of our elders, Goldenflower, passed on this moon," Leopardstar announced. "She is succeeded by her kits Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt, and Tawnypelt's kits. She was also mother to Swiftclaw, deputy of RiverClan before myself."

The Clans shuffled into mournful silence. Tinyclaw dipped his head, hearing Graystripe let out a sorrowful murmur next to him. Was Goldenflower watching from StarClan? Was she worried for her kits? Tinyclaw didn't dare look up to see Bluestar – was she mourning for the cat she killed?

When heads raised again, Leopardstar had stepped back to allow Bluestar to step forward. The two she-cats shared a glance of respect.

"ShadowClan is doing well," Bluestar announced clearly. "We have a new apprentice, Rowanpaw, mentored by Jaggedtooth, and Tallpoppy has given birth to two kits. ShadowClan is growing strong again, and the sickness has been eliminated once and for all."

Tinyclaw let out a held breath as Bluestar backed away. _She said nothing about Goldenflower or Tigerstar. StarClan, if it weren't for her I wouldn't have to worry about this sort of thing!_

Tallstar padded forward. "I am glad ShadowClan is doing well," he meowed diplomatically. "WindClan has-"

"Enough of this farce."

Tigerstar's voice was grating, like claws against stone. The other leaders looked to him in shock – how could he interrupt another leader's announcement? Eyes flew to the sky. No clouds. The Clans murmured in worry.

"Tigerstar," Tallstar meowed, "what are you talking about?"

Tigerstar raised his tail, padding to the very edge of the Great Rock to look down upon the Clans like a hungry owl. His eyes flashed like fire.

"What's Tigerstar doing?" hissed Cloudpaw, worry causing her tail to fluff nearby.

"WindClan has been stealing prey from ThunderClan," Tigerstar announced plainly.

 _No!_ Tinyclaw wailed inwardly. _It's a dog, Tigerstar – don't do this!_

It was too late. WindClan cats were bristling, thrusting themselves away from any ThunderClan cat they happened to be near. Onewhisker's voice pierced the crowd: "Prove it, Tigerstar! Prove WindClan have stolen a single morsel!"

Anxiety crawled along Tinyclaw's shoulders like spiders. Tigerstar's whiskers twitched. "Prey remnants were found not far from where we all stand gathered," he growled. "There is no more proof needed."

Tallstar's long tail stood up straight. "Yes, there is!" he hissed. "Tigerstar, how dare you accuse us without anything tangible!"

"The prey found were rabbits," Tigerstar snapped back. "What other Clan hunts rabbits as fervently as WindClan?"

Tallstar was bristling from ears to tail tip. "That's preposterous! My warriors stick to their territory, Tigerstar – it's _your_ warriors that like to do the wandering. WindClan have found prey missing on our own territory, I'll have you know! What if I posited that _ThunderClan_ has been stealing from _us?"_

"He is right," Bluestar added cooly, her blue eyes level. "Fire has made prey more scarce in the forest, and leaf-fall won't make it any easier. Your warriors know WindClan territory well."

Tinyclaw unsheathed his claws as Bluestar's eyes trailed to meet his own. Her fur was unruffled, as if she didn't care how this argument ended. Frustration built up in Tinyclaw. _It was a dog, Tigerstar – a_ dog!

"Stay out of our business!" snapped Tigerstar, baring his teeth. "This does not concern you."

"I think it does," Bluestar meowed. "When accusations like this are thrown about, it becomes every Clan's business. Gatherings are a time of peace, Tigerstar." Her eyes glinted. "You'll upset StarClan."

Tigerstar's neck fur bristled to its ends. "You have no right to speak of _peace,"_ he spat. "I hold no love for StarClan any longer – I care now only for my Clan's safety and well being. I will not suffer prey being stolen from our mouths!"

The gathered cats raised shocked and alarmed mews in Tigerstar's direction at this. Tinyclaw felt a horrid mixture of frustration and embarrassment, tearing into the earth with his claws.

"What is going on?" Graystripe whispered, appalled.

"I wish I knew," Tinyclaw replied, unable to keep the defeat from his voice.

"StarClan's just a story for kits," Cloudpaw muttered. "It's no big-" She shut her jaws at a harsh glance from Tinyclaw's cold blue eyes. Cloudpaw swallowed and shuffled her paws.

Tallstar's eyes were wide as they looked upon Tigerstar. It was likely hard for him to take this news, as he and Tigerstar had known each other a long time. "By StarClan, Tigerstar – WindClan has stolen nothing!" he was exasperated. "But if you want to insist we have, WindClan will be ready!"

Tigerstar opened his jaws, but Leopardstar stepped between the two toms. Her spotted pelt rippled in the moonlight as she weighed her gaze on Tigerstar. "The fire was a misfortune, to be sure; but it is not the only thing going on in the forest right now."

Confusion rippled through the Clans. Graystripe sighed heavily. "Here we go," he murmured.

Leopardstar held her head high. "Twolegs have invaded RiverClan's streams and rivers this season. If any Clan is in need to fight for more prey for leafbare, it is us. Who knows whether the Twolegs will poison the fish this season, like they did the last?"

Bluestar's eyes leveled on Leopardstar, approval sparking though them briefly. Tinyclaw's tail quivered. Did… did Bluestar _encourage_ this? He swallowed, realizing that he knew what Leopardstar was about to demand. Graystripe's warning had been correct.

"Of course, Leopardstar. RiverClan knows suffering." Tigerstar's voice was suddenly soft. Caring. Understanding. Tinyclaw was stunned – the old Tigerstar would not have missed such a blatant hint. "RiverClan has good, noble warriors – it will survive this leafbare easily."

Leopardstar looked at Tigerstar, thrown off by his words. This wasn't what she had thought she'd hear, either. Tinyclaw glared at Bluestar. Had she plotted to drive Tigerstar into a fury by thrusting a conflict with RiverClan into the mix? The ShadowClan leader's expression gave nothing away.

"You should think carefully, Tigerstar, before you start battles with other Clans," Bluestar said, her tone crisp and level. Tinyclaw could hear the taunt in her voice, even if the other Clans thought her ambivalent as ShadowClan was not yet involved.

Tigerstar's eyes blazed once more. "Shut your mouth, you pile of-"

"I've had enough!" Tallstar interrupted. He glared at Tigerstar. "My Clanmates and I will not sit here and be so falsely accused. If you want a battle, Tigerstar, then so be it – WindClan will defend their territory against any threat!"

There was a flash of sadness in his eyes before Tallstar leaped down off of the Great Rock. The Gathering was over.

Graystripe's voice cracked. "That… went wrong in almost every way possible," he whispered.

"Agreed," Tinyclaw meowed. The sky was still clear above their ears. Why hadn't StarClan interrupted this? Did they truly want a war? _StarClan is testing Tigerstar, or so Brackenfur said. Why do we have to all be caught up in it?_

"Graystripe!" Brambleclaw's voice cut through the milling cats. "Leopardstar wants to leave as soon as possible."

Graystripe nodded. "Coming!" He turned his head to Tinyclaw, butting his muzzle into his friend's shoulder. "I'll see you soon."

"I know," Tinyclaw purred. "Good bye." Despite the disaster that was tonight, it had been amazing to see Graystripe. Tinyclaw's eye caught on Brambleclaw, who was sizing him up with his own powerful amber gaze. "ThunderClan doesn't want this trouble," Tinyclaw meowed.

"I'm sure," the tabby warrior grunted.

Tinyclaw watched Graystripe and Brambleclaw join their Clanmates, feeling his heart ache again. _There he goes,_ he thought. _Once more, to RiverClan. I know it's where he needs to be, but… I still wish he were coming with us instead._

He got to his paws. No point in dwelling right now. There was an intense amount of damage control that needed to be done. Tigerstar was more than just out of his mind! Tinyclaw turned to join the rest of ThunderClan, only to stop short at the cat blocking his path.

Bluestar.

Tinyclaw hadn't been this close to her in moons. Her scent was sharp and ShadowClan now, but beneath it Tinyclaw could smell the old Bluestar. Her eyes were on him, cold and emotionless. The rest of the crowd seemed to disappear and for a moment they were in the training hollow, and Tinyclaw was trying to predict what attack she'd try next – and then he saw her attacking Tigerstar, her claws going for his throat.

"Oakheart was not here," Bluestar noted.

Tinyclaw said nothing, his eyes narrowing on her. _What can I do here, at a Gathering?_

"I wanted to ask after my kits," Bluestar meowed. Her eyes glimmered with amusement. "Keep your claws in, Tinyclaw. There's nothing to fear here."

Tinyclaw curled his lip, hearing the mocking tone of her voice. _She thinks she's impervious here!_

"Oakheart wouldn't speak to you if you got down on your belly and begged," Tinyclaw told her tersely. "But the kits are alright."

Bluestar's eyes flashed. "They will be apprentices soon, no?"

"Yes."

"Then their future mentors had best treat them well," Bluestar meowed quietly. "I will be eagerly watching their progress."

"You _abandoned_ them, Bluestar," Tinyclaw snapped. "They're not _yours_ to mother any longer, and I won't let you lay a whisker on them! Oakheart would rather _die_ than see you look upon them again."

Bluestar's tail kinked – but she said nothing. She turned away from Tinyclaw and marched back to ShadowClan. Tinyclaw's chest tightened. Had his words meant anything to her? Did the kits? _They must mean something, if she's willing to ask about them._ But that only made him more worried about the young kits.

"Yikes, that looked like a fight waiting to happen…"

Mousefur's voice cut through Tinyclaw's tension. He spotted her coming away from the RiverClan cats – probably saying her good-byes to Leopardstar. "Loosen up, Tinyclaw; you'll turn to stone if you stay stiff like that for too long."

Tinyclaw exhaled, letting his muscles unclench. _I'd been ready to pounce on her just then,_ he thought. His muscles hurt from being bunched for so long with no payoff.

Mousefur's eyes were sympathetic. "Hey, it's okay. I think she might have just been trying to get a rise out of you, talking to you like that. She's gone now."

Tinyclaw nodded. "Thank you, Mousefur," he meowed. "I'm sorry."

Mousefur nudged him good-naturedly. "She'd get under any of our fur," she purred. "Now come on – Tigerstar's liable to just head home without us, what with the mood he's in."

Tinyclaw sighed in agreement and followed the short brown she-cat. His heart didn't stop beating in his ears until Fourtrees was long behind him.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _Tinyclaw awoke to a camp_ going about its natural business.

It was shocking, really – news of the Gathering's events had no doubt spread all across camp by now. No cat seemed outwardly affected by it. Tinyclaw poked his head out of the warrior's den and spotted Dustpelt and Cloudpaw patching part of the camp's wall together. Cinderpelt was taking Snowpaw, whose fur hadn't yet grown back but his wounds had healed, out for training. A hunting patrol was returning, prey in their mouths.

He scanned the camp. The sun was climbing the sky. _The dawn patrol isn't back yet,_ he thought. Sandstorm was with them, and he longed to at least see her. Talking with her about the Gathering might ease his nerves.

A flash of dark brown caught his eye. Tigerstar was sitting below the Highrock, eyes locked on Tinyclaw, causing the small cat to wince when he met those emotionless eyes.

"To my den, Tinyclaw," Tigerstar called. He got to his paws and stalked away, without waiting to see if Tinyclaw was following.

Tinyclaw swallowed. _Here we go._ No doubt this would have something to do with last night's Gathering. Tinyclaw took a deep breath and slipped out of the warrior's den, heading for the Highrock. Apprehension pricked at his paws as he padded into Tigerstar's den.

Tigerstar was pacing the rut in the sandy floor of his den. His tail was coiling and lashing, his claws bared against an unseen enemy. Tinyclaw's ears flattened. This would not be a good meeting.

"Tallstar is nothing by a hypocrite!" Tigerstar hissed. "ThunderClan _must_ attack, as soon as possible!"

"Tigerstar!" Tinyclaw's eyes struggled to follow Tigerstar's movements. The big tabby would not stop his frantic pacing. "We have no evidence whatsoever that WindClan is to blame! Dog scent was everywhere around the stolen prey!"

Tigerstar's neck fur bristled. "Dogs travel only with Twolegs, you fool!" he spat. "WindClan is the culprit, and ShadowClan is with them!"

Tinyclaw's own tail lashed with frustration. "Tigerstar, if you would go and scent the evidence for yourself you'd _see_ that it was a dog!"

"Silence!" roared Tigerstar, finally stopping. He whirled on Tinyclaw, thrusting his massive, scarred muzzle into Tinyclaw's face. Tigerstar's eyes were ablaze, wild and furious. "You question me too much lately, Tinyclaw – where do your loyalties lie?!"

"With you!" Tinyclaw hissed. "And ThunderClan!"

"No," Tigerstar snapped. "With StarClan!"

"That's ridiculous!" Tinyclaw meowed breathlessly. "Tigerstar you _need_ to listen to me – to all of us! There is a _dog_ on our territory!"

" _I_ am the leader here, last I checked!" Tigerstar snarled. "WindClan is stealing our prey and _must_ be punished. That. Is. _Final."_

Tinyclaw swallowed as Tigerstar moved away and began pacing his den again. Once, Tinyclaw would have felt nothing but fear if his leader had faced him in such a way, knowing that he had done something wrong – but now? Now Tinyclaw felt horror. Tigerstar's mind was so far gone into its own rabbit hole that his sense of reality had warped. _No herb could possibly fix that!_

"I will lead the attack," Tigerstar decided. "You will gather a patrol to attack WindClan before dawn."

"Tigerstar-"

"You may come, of course." Tigerstar hissed through Tinyclaw's words. "But I will have my eye on you."

Tinyclaw's eyes widened. There was once a time that Tigerstar never would have questioned Tinyclaw's loyalty. _I thought that, even though he is suffering in his mind, he would not forget that I am loyal to him._

"You are dismissed!" Tigerstar snapped. "Do as I told you!"

Tinyclaw backed out of the den, his legs feeling stiff. His head was whirling. _What do I do? Tigerstar is asking me to gather ThunderClan cats and go into a needless battle with them!_

His eyes scanned for Brackenfur. The golden-brown tom was nowhere to be seen in the clearing, so Tinyclaw pushed his staggering legs to the medicine cat's den. Brackenfur would know what to do – he always seemed to. If nothing else, some herbs might calm Tigerstar.

He was met not by Brackenfur, but Brindleface. The pretty tabby's eyes flitted over Tinyclaw, and the small tom suppressed a self-conscious wince. How horrible did he look? Brindleface didn't comment on that, though: "Brackenfur is away," she said. "He went to collect herbs with Oakheart and the kits."

 _Gone,_ Tinyclaw thought. And Whitestorm was on patrol. No one was in camp to help him deal with this. The only other resource he had… lay in his dreams.

"I'm going to rest," he managed to say. "Wake me if anything happens." His throat tightened. There was no way he could tell her about Tigerstar's plans. Not yet. He needed a plan.

Brindleface nodded, eyes full of sympathy. "You look exhausted," she agreed. "Go on."

Tinyclaw thanked her with a flick of his tail before heading for the warrior's den. He stared down at his nest, sighing. Redtail had not answered him in his dreams for so long. _He has to know I need his help,_ he thought. _He's the only help I have right now._

Curling up in his nest, Tinyclaw beseeched the old ThunderClan deputy as he closed his eyes. _Help me, Redtail!_

* * *

His dreams were coated in a layer of fog. Tinyclaw's eyes strained to make out any details. A bush here, a tree there, maybe – all was obscured and hidden from him. Tinyclaw's paws touched earth despite feeling like he was floating.

"Redtail!" he called, desperation in his voice. "Redtail, _please_ – I need you! I need _someone!"_

As if his voice made it stir, the fog lifted. Tinyclaw squinted against the light of a revealed world, and when his eyesight returned he realized he was standing on the rise beyond Fourtrees, looking out into the moorland as a gentle breeze rocked the heather.

"Redtail, please!" he called again. "Please… I beg you… I _need_ you now…" What would he do if Redtail didn't come? Had he truly been abandoned?

A familiar scent touched his muzzle, musky like ThunderClan. Hope flared in Tinyclaw's heart as Redtail appeared – the dappled tortoiseshell tom padded across the moorland to meet him, stars in his pelt and his fox-red tail held up in greeting.

"Calm down," Redtail breathed, his amber eyes sparking. "You'll wake all of StarClan shouting like that."

Tinyclaw almost fell onto his belly with relief. "I'm sorry," he breathed. "I'm just… desperate."

Redtail's eyes filled with sympathy. "Tinyclaw, listen to me."

Tinyclaw looked up at the former ThunderClan deputy. Redtail was standing on the moor, right on the border between WindClan and Fourtrees. His dappled paws were planted. A rising sun touched his back, turning his pelt to flame.

"This is where a battle will not be fought," he said. "Where blood will not be spilled."

"What does that mean?" Tinyclaw wondered, eyes wide.

Redtail's whiskers twitched, and he purred a purr that sounded almost like his daughter's. "Yellowfang was right," he chuckled. "You ask too many questions."

Tinyclaw blinked up at him. Somehow, seeing Redtail looking pleased was enough to quell some of Tinyclaw's anxieties. The sunlight strengthened behind Redtail until Tinyclaw was blinded, his vision filled with nothing but whiteness.

* * *

Tinyclaw's eyes opened to find – _not Redtail, no_ – Sandstorm crouched over his nest with a paw on his shoulder. For a moment, he could see all the features she and Redtail shared, and then it was gone. Tinyclaw had to admit that he was just as happy to see her as he had been Redtail, though.

"You were thrashing in your sleep," Sandstorm meowed, moving her paw away. Her eyes glazed with worry. "Mousefur told me about what happened at the Gathering. We found nothing on our patrol, but… I was wondering if you wanted to hunt? To maybe clear your head?"

Tinyclaw wanted nothing more than to go into the forest and forget about everything with her, but he couldn't. "I have something I need to do," he said apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Sandstorm's eyes flashed with concern. "Tinyclaw… what's going on? Do you need help?"

Tinyclaw swallowed, thoughts buzzing in his head. Oh, yes, by StarClan above he needed some help – Redtail's message was cryptic and Tigerstar was spiraling out of control. Words bubbled in his throat, too many to speak or sort through immediately.

Sandstorm flicked an ear. "I mean, if you don't _want_ my help…"

"No!" Tinyclaw burst. "Please, Sandstorm – I _do_ need you!"

Sandstorm's eyes flashed with… was that pleasure? Amusement? Either way it made Tinyclaw's pelt prickle. Tinyclaw took a moment to take it in, knowing his next words would banish the look immediately. Then he glanced around the den – it was empty. Still, he kept his voice low as he explained his meeting with Tigerstar and the battle he had planned with WindClan.

"… it's not a battle we should be fighting," Tinyclaw insisted, watching her eyes grow conflicted. "We all know it's a dog, not WindClan. We've all seen the evidence – but Tigerstar won't listen to me! Now he wants to attack WindClan and… I don't know what to do. This shouldn't be happening!"

"It is a rash decision," Sandstorm agreed, her tail flicking. She had moved closer to him, the two of them sitting together in the warrior's den, huddled in Tinyclaw's nest. Her eyes were full of conflict, and Tinyclaw knew what he was asking of her – to betray the leader that she had known since birth. "It's been all dog, not a trace of WindClan. If the whole Clan knew about this, maybe… maybe would could convince him of the truth? None of us will want to fight WindClan like this."

Tinyclaw frowned. It was a sound idea, if only… "I'm sure you've noticed that Tigerstar isn't… himself," he meowed quietly. "All of his Clan ganging up on him will only make things worse. It'll only upset him more if it seemed like we're all actually against him – who knows what he might do?"

Sandstorm's eyes flashed. "Tigerstar isn't cruel – he's not Brokentail," she meowed in defense of her leader.

"I know!" Tinyclaw agreed instantly. "But he's unpredictable now, Sandstorm! I don't know what to do. Doesn't the warrior code have anything about what to do in a situation like this?"

"If it did… Brokentail wouldn't have happened," Sandstorm pointed out. "So what do we do? What _can_ we do?"

Tinyclaw frowned as an idea flitted into his mind. He took a deep breath. "There's no good way out of this, Sandstorm," he told her, locking eyes with her. "We can't fight a battle over nothing, and Tigerstar won't be pleased no matter what any of us does right now."

"So?" Sandstorm's shoulders fell. Knowing this truth about her leader was no doubt horrifying her to her core. She was doing well to keep herself together for this, and Tinyclaw admired it – he wanted nothing more than to fall apart.

"I… have an idea," Tinyclaw told her. "It's going to sound insane but… please. Hear me out?"

Sandstorm's eyes locked with his and for a long moment nothing but despair rested within the green depths. Then… something warm came into them. Trust. Affection. _Love._ Tinyclaw's pelt burned to see her look at him this way.

"Lay it on me," she meowed. "I'll do anything I can to help ThunderClan out of this."


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _Tinyclaw paused at the top_ of the ravine to shake his pelt. Sandstorm was just ahead, tail raised, eyes focused on the camp entrance behind them. Together, they looked like a hunting patrol – but neither wanted any cat following them.

 _Doing this on my own would have been much harder,_ Tinyclaw thought. He watched Sandstorm for a moment, warmth filling him despite the tension. _What would I do without her?_

Together they padded along the well-worn ThunderClan hunting trails, heading for Fourtrees. It was the quickest way to get to WindClan territory – but also no cat would object to the two of them "hunting" near there. They walked side by side, brushing against dying bracken and dodging brambles that would trip up their paws. Right now the territory felt like an endless maze of traps rather than home.

Suddenly Sandstorm halted, drawing up her long, plumy tail. Tinyclaw's ears pricked, hearing movement somewhere in the forest. The two immediately dropped onto their bellies, neither wanting to be distracted from their goal.

"It's probably another hunting patrol," he hissed to Sandstorm.

Sandstorm nodded. Tinyclaw strained his ears to hear the voices more clearly. The two were downwind – they wouldn't be spotted immediately. His spine relaxed when he recognized Brackenfur's voice.

"… and this is dock," he was saying.

"Dock!" chirped another voice. Mosskit.

Tinyclaw peered through the ferns. Brackenfur had stopped by a plant with wiggly, wrinkly-looking leaves. Through the leaves he could see Mosskit sniffing at the plant, tail up and eyes bright. Mistykit and Stonekit hurtled through the undergrowth on the other side of the plant, chasing one another around the dock plant. Oakheart appeared, sitting on his haunches to watch his kits play.

"Lets move on," Sandstorm meowed, eyes flickering to the commotion.

Tinyclaw nodded. They all seemed distracted – Brackenfur was explaining the uses of dock to Mosskit, while Stonekit and Mistykit seemed intent to hunt one another. Oakheart, however, was a seasoned warrior – he would be on the lookout for dogs… or onlookers.

Together, Sandstorm and Tinyclaw crawled away from the group. Only when they were long out of earshot did they stretch their legs and begin to trot once more. The branches of the Owl Tree loomed overhead, getting closer as they padded on. Fourtrees was just beyond.

"Do they know about Bluestar?" Sandstorm wondered suddenly. "The kits, I mean."

Tinyclaw flicked his ear. "Oakheart wanted me to explain it to them. I'm sure they've heard her talked about, though."

Sandstorm was nodding. "That's probably for the best," she agreed. "I'd rather they hear ThunderClan's side of the story. Who knows what they'd end up thinking if Bluestar somehow ended up explaining it to them?"

Tinyclaw's neck fur bristled at the thought. No doubt would Bluestar make herself out the hero and ThunderClan the oppressive villains. _The poor kits will be confused enough as it is!_

"I think they'll do fine," Sandstorm meowed, "so long as they don't let their heritage get to their heads. Mosskit will make a great medicine cat – she seems really keen. Stonekit looks like a strong fighter, and Mistykit is very smart."

"I want them to be happy to be ThunderClan," Tinyclaw told her. The determination charged his pawsteps. _And that means not seeing their Clan fight in unnecessary battles – and I'll make sure Mistykit's sharp mind is put to good use._

But who would mentor Stonekit? There were few warriors in the Clan without apprentices, even right now – there was no way he could give him to a newly-named warrior. _Sandstorm is the obvious choice,_ he thought, glancing at her. Mousefur was still sore over losing Thornpaw so violently; she wouldn't want an apprentice again yet and would likely be too prickly for Stonekit. _Yes. Sandstorm for Stonekit. She'll like that – she must feel left out since Dustpelt has an apprentice, and they trained together._

They put their paws on the rabbit track that led to the Owl Tree. Their pelts brushed as they leaped the fallen trunk of a thin birch tree, shedding its white bark as they passed over it.

"Darkstripe must be part of ShadowClan now, right?" Sandstorm asked as they landed. "Mousefur mentioned something about that earlier."

"We think so, yes," Tinyclaw agreed. "There's been no sign of him anywhere."

"It's… probably hard for him." Sandstorm's voice faltered a little. "Being in ShadowClan, I mean."

Tinyclaw glanced at her, puzzled by the thoughtful look on her face. "Why would it be?" he wondered.

Sandstorm's whiskers twitched. "I know… It's against the warrior code, but… Graystripe and Silverstream weren't ThunderClan's only dealings with cross-Clan relationships and kits, you know?"

 _I know._ Goldenflower and Tigerstar's old fling had taught Tinyclaw that it was just something that happened sometimes – no cat could control who they fell in love with, after all. Sandstorm didn't know about Tigerstar's secret, however; and despite Tigerstar's current behavior, Tinyclaw would never reveal it. Not even to Sandstorm. "What are you saying?" he asked.

They skirted the Owl Tree, heading upslope towards Fourtrees. RiverClan scent drifted towards them as the wind changed, but they were far from the border. Bad enough that they were crossing into WindClan territory – they didn't need RiverClan stink on them as they did.

"I'm saying that… there are more half-Clan cats in all the Clans than there seems to be," Sandstorm meowed tightly.

"Darkstripe is half-Clan?" Tinyclaw guessed.

Sandstorm nodded. "There were a lot of rumors flying around when I was a kit – but they're mostly done with now. Willowpelt never named a father for Darkstripe, but every cat guessed it was some ShadowClan cat, just from the way he looks."

Tinyclaw hadn't seen Darkstripe in some time, but he could recall the gray tabby's appearance. Short, round, with wide paws. He had looked different enough from the usual ThunderClan cat to be noticeable, when one looked hard enough. _Yes, I could see him being half ShadowClan. Certainly has the attitude for it._

"No one really despised him for it… but no one really _liked_ him for it, either," Sandstorm went on. Her eyes turned dark. Was she _sympathizing_ with Darkstripe? He was a traitor! "It's honestly no wonder he clung to Bluestar. She must have made him feel important."

Tinyclaw frowned. He understood Darkstripe's motivations a little better now. _He's like me – he wanted acceptance in a Clan that didn't want to accept him. But he didn't work for it like I did, he let it sour him and turn him against his Clanmates. But at that point… did he really think of us as Clanmates?_

"What about Graystripe?" Tinyclaw asked. "He's Willowpelt's son, too." Had his friend been product of a forbidden relationship as well?

Sandstorm shrugged. "A lot of cats thought so, but again – Willowpelt didn't tell anyone about who Graystripe's father was. No queen has to, if she doesn't want to."

"Graystripe said he knew," Tinyclaw confessed, "and that it was why he went to RiverClan with Silverstream. Do you think he's… part RiverClan?"

"Maybe? It's not for us to gossip over," Sandstorm admitted.

Their conversation had taken them to Fourtrees. They padded down the slope and passed the Great Rock, smelling scents from all four Clans all around them. _Are all these Clans somehow part of ThunderClan, and ThunderClan part of them? Are we more united than we like to think?_

The thought made Tinyclaw wince. The warrior code mandated that warriors from opposing Clans could be friendly, but nothing more – relationships were forbidden, and kits were taboo. And yet… _Without the mixing, our Clans would stagnate and grow sickly. In some ways, it seems like that's a tenant of the code that never got altered with time._

They crossed the clearing and headed upslope towards the moor. Almost instantly the trees thinned out and Tinyclaw's eyes ached as they adjusted to being able to see so far across the rolling plains of the moorland. Long grasses swayed, heather and gorse rocked, and somewhere in those hills WindClan was waiting, unaware of what dawn would bring to them.

Sandstorm took a few pawsteps ahead, crossing the border. The wind rocked her fur, flattening it to her sides. Her plumed tail waved like heather and… and suddenly Tinyclaw realized something he ought to have realized long ago.

"You're half WindClan," he breathed.

Sandstorm looked back at him, her green eyes full of emotion. "Yes, I am."

Tinyclaw padded to her side. "How?" he wondered. "Redtail…"

"Redtail fell in love with a tom from WindClan," Sandstorm told him. "He had me – and I was brought up in ThunderClan. I knew about it, though. No cat really drew attention to it. I… was more fortunate than most. Redtail being Clan deputy made some of the rumors quieter."

Tinyclaw pressed his muzzle against hers. "That must have been very hard for him," he meowed sympathetically. "Raising you on his own."

"It was."

They stood in silence on the moor, wind blustering their fur. Tinyclaw realized that none of these revelations had changed how he felt about Sandstorm in the slightest – or about Redtail. In fact it made Redtail's want to stop this battle and Sandstorm's willingness to help more understandable.

"I won't ask you to break the warrior code, Sandstorm," he told her quietly. "If… If you'd rather go home…"

"I don't want to fight WindClan unless we have to," she said, determination in her mew. "I am a loyal ThunderClan warrior, but I will not fight in this unnecessary battle."

"Thank you for trusting me with this." Time was running thin but these things needed to be said. The words were spilling out of them like water over a ledge.

Sandstorm's eyes sparkled. "Oh you silly furball," she breathed. "Of _course_ I trust you. Don't you know? I love you!"

The words shot fire through Tinyclaw's limbs and he staggered, nearly falling over – Sandstorm pressed against him, purring with amusement, whiskers twitching in the wind. The words Tinyclaw had wanted to hear for so long had finally been said.

"I love you too," he managed to rasp.

"I know," she purred back. It vibrated through to Tinyclaw's bones. "It's been so painfully obvious!"

"That's… what everyone's been saying."

Sandstorm's eyes leveled with his. "Tinyclaw… I'm going against everything I've ever believed in to help you prevent this battle. If you ever doubt how I feel about you… remember that."

"I will," Tinyclaw promised.

They touched noses, and Tinyclaw swore he could scent Redtail somewhere, urging them on. They were running out of daylight.

"Redtail would be proud of you," he told her, thinking of his dream. "Let's stop this battle."

Sandstorm nodded – and together they headed across the moorland, pelts brushing. Neither of them seemed to feel the chill of the leaf-fall wind over the warmth of their shared feelings, and they walked on with powerful purpose.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _They kept quiet as they_ padded across the moor. Long grasses brushed against Tinyclaw's pelt, and the smell of heather was strong. Sandstorm padded by his side, keeping pace with her pelt pressed against his.

Despite the tension of being on another Clan's territory, despite the desperate task they had to complete, Tinyclaw couldn't help but feel as light on his paws as a rabbit. It was hard not to, after what he and Sandstorm had finally, finally, shared.

 _Pull yourself together, Tinyclaw,_ he told himself. _None of that will mean anything if you two are caught by the wrong cats out here._

He was painfully aware of how his black pelt might stick out in this plain-looking landscape. Sandstorm's pale pelt was much more suited to blending into the moorland, her plumy tail looking like a tuft of long grass. _She really_ is _part WindClan – how did I not see this before?_

It was Sandstorm that spotted the patrol. She twitched her whiskers, and the two of them buried themselves into the nearest gorse bush, bellies low to the ground. Tinyclaw peered out of the bush, feeling prickers in his pelt, to see three cats striding across the moors.

 _Mudclaw_. Not a good candidate. Mudclaw despised ThunderClan. _Onewhisker._ There was a cat that could be worked with… but how to attract his attention? _Gorsepaw!_ The young apprentice was trailing behind his mentor and the patrol, his tail high.

Tinyclaw nudged Sandstorm, signaling for her to stay silent. She nodded, clamping her jaw. Tinyclaw pushed his head out of the gorse bush and called, "Gorsepaw!"

He hoped his voice would sound like the wind to Onewhisker or Mudclaw, but Gorsepaw was close enough to make it out. For a moment, Tinyclaw feared that Gorsepaw hadn't heard – but the ginger-and-white tabby tom stood still for a long moment before meowing something to his mentor and heading for Tinyclaw.

The apprentice's eyes were round with shock. "ThunderClan!" he gasped. "W-What…"

"Gorsepaw," Tinyclaw said quickly, "it's me, Tinyclaw. Remember me?"

Gorsepaw's jaws shut, his eyes flickering. _Please don't call an alarm, please…_ Tinyclaw begged. The stocky tom kneaded his paws into the earth and mumbled, "W-What are you doing here?"

"We're not here to attack," Sandstorm insisted quietly, pushing out of the gorse.

Gorsepaw's eyes got wider somehow, upon seen the two of them. His tail bristled. In the distance, Mudclaw's patrol had paused. A call for Gorsepaw to return echoed over the grass. They had little time.

"We're not here to hunt or fight," Tinyclaw insisted again, willing the apprentice to believe him. "I need to talk to Onewhisker – can you fetch him? _Without_ Mudclaw, if you can." When the apprentice's gaze faltered, Tinyclaw added, "Please – this is very, very important."

Gorsepaw's ear twitched. "O-Okay, Tinyclaw. Stay here."

Tinyclaw watched the young cat hare over to his mentor and Mudclaw. Sandstorm bristled beside him, and from a shared look Tinyclaw could tell that she was very, very worried. They'd be run off if Mudclaw was the one to meet them – could Gorsepaw convince him to stay?

 _Our plans will be ruined if we're run off now,_ Tinyclaw thought. _Not that my plan is very complete to begin with, but… I don't know if I have time to think of anything else!_

Finally Gorsepaw returned – with Onewhisker. No Mudclaw.

Tinyclaw let himself breathe in relief. Sandstorm relaxed, but her spine was still stiff. The young warrior was trying to hide his bristling fur, his eyes sparking with irritation at being led around like this. When he spotted Tinyclaw and Sandstorm, his tail fluffed.

"You!" he hissed. "What are you two doing here? You'll be shredded if you're discovered!"

"Onewhisker," Tinyclaw meowed, "I know what you're thinking – but we need to speak with Tallstar. As soon as possible."

Onewhisker narrowed his eyes. "If you think ditching Mudclaw for this won't get my pelt ripped off, dragging the two of you into camp definitely will! Have you forgotten the last Gathering?"

"We haven't," Sandstorm meowed tersely. "But this is very important, for both of our Clans. We _have_ to see Tallstar."

Onewhisker's claws tore at the grass. Tinyclaw could see the conflict in his eyes – loyalty to this friend, or to his Clan. But this would hopefully help both, and Onewhisker seemed to realize that.

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll do this – but only because you're my friend, Tinyclaw."

"Thank you," Tinyclaw breathed appreciatively. "And I'm sorry for any trouble this will cause you."

Onewhisker waved his tail. He nodded to Gorsepaw. "Go get Mudclaw before he tears the moorland apart with impatience."

* * *

Thankfully, Mudclaw kept his grievances to himself as he led Tinyclaw and Sandstorm into WindClan's camp. Tinyclaw's paws pressed into the peaty earth, and beside him Sandstorm's steps were stiff. Tinyclaw realized that he'd never seen her around so many WindClan cats – the similarities were suddenly glaring.

WindClan cats spread out of their dens, popping out of hollowed rabbit warrens and thick heather and gorse to see the ThunderClan cats in their camp. Too many cats looked at them with anger in their eyes, whispering about a possible invasion. Tinyclaw spotted the glint of unsheathed claws on the warriors and apprentices.

The wind didn't touch the WindClan camp – it was a hollowed-out scoop in the moorland, protected by hills too steep for any reasonable cat to slide down. Tangles of gorse walled it in, muffling sound. From outside, it looked just like any unassuming thicket of gorse. A smooth stone weathered by wind and time was set in the back, jutting out of the peaty earth and over a small hollow where cats seemed to gather. It was in that shadow of rock where Onewhisker left Tinyclaw and Sandstorm and went to fetch Tallstar.

Onewhisker disappeared into a widened rabbit warren set underneath the large rock, and a moment later he reappeared with Tallstar following. Deadfoot, the WindClan deputy, limped up to Tallstar's side.

"What is this," Tallstar wondered, large ears twitching. "ThunderClan, in my camp?"

"I'm sorry, Tallstar," Tinyclaw meowed. He was aware that WindClan were crowding into the meeting place, surrounding them. Their peaty scent was overwhelming. "What I have to say is not for all ears. I need to speak with you, and you alone."

Tallstar's pale eyes looked down upon him. "You are in my camp, Tinyclaw," he meowed. "I make the rules. You will speak to me, yes – but Deadfoot and Onewhisker will join us."

His long tail waved, and the black-and-white tom turned around and headed back into his den. With Deadfoot on one side and Onewhisker on the other, Tinyclaw and Sandstorm were escorted down into the warren.

It was cool beneath the earth. The warren had been hollowed out by a cat's paws, but it still felt too small for Tinyclaw's liking – especially when Deadfoot, Onewhisker, and Sandstorm clustered around him. No cat seemed to notice Tinyclaw's growing discomfort as Tallstar settled himelf in his bracken-lined nest.

"What is this about?" Tallstar wondered.

Tinyclaw was very aware of the Clan talking outside. He could hear their voices echoing through the tunnel that led into the leader's den. Tinyclaw hunched his shoulders, feeling surrounded. Sandstorm pressed against him – it helped, but Tinyclaw could not get over being so enclosed.

He took a deep breath. _This needs to happen, I don't care if I'm scared…_

"We know what's been stealing our prey," Tinyclaw began.

"It was not WindClan!" Deadfoot hissed, lashing his tail. "Burn ThunderClan for blaming us!"

Tallstar waved his tail to soothe his deputy. Deadfoot huffed.

"We know it's not WindClan," Tinyclaw insisted. He swallowed a ball of anxiety. "We've found overwhelming evidence of a dog on our territory – possibly more than one. From Snakerocks to the Owl Tree, we've found prey remains, dirt… even sprayed scent on the trees."

Tallstar's ears flicked, and he glanced at Onewhisker and Deadfoot, his eyes puzzled. "We've scented dog from your territory on occasion these past moons… yes, I suppose that would make sense." His eyes turned to Tinyclaw. "But why did Tigerstar set the blame upon WindClan shoulders?"

Tinyclaw bristled. "We've tried everything to convince him that it's been a dog," he meowed, realizing that he was admitting Tigerstar's shaky mental state to the leader of another Clan. _If this wasn't against the warrior code already, now it certainly is._ "He won't believe us."

Tallstar's eyes flashed, and Deadfoot bristled. Onewhisker's eyes were full of concern, and he glanced at Tallstar.

"Tigerstar is planning an attack," Sandstorm went on, her voice tight. "But this isn't a fight that needs to happen. We couldn't let cats get hurt for nothing."

Deadfoot's neck fur rose. "So you ou betray Tigerstar by going behind his back like this?" he hissed, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"We're aware of how we're breaking the warrior code, thanks," Tinyclaw stated frankly, flicking his tail. "We don't want our Clanmates – or yours – to take injury over something that didn't even happen."

"So Tigerstar really _isn't_ himself," Onewhisker murmured. "You were right, Tallstar."

Tallstar's whiskers twitched along his narrow muzzle. Tinyclaw glanced at Sandstorm. Did all the Clans really notice Tigerstar's failing senses so acutely? What did that mean for ThunderClan, should they take advantage?

"So what will you do?" Tallstar wondered, his voice even.

Tinyclaw's mouth dried. _Here goes._ "I… was wondering if you might agree to meet Tigerstar. Try to talk this out."

Tallstar's eyes widened. "You really can't think my safety would be guaranteed in ThunderClan, do you?"

"Well…"

Tallstar shook his head. "If you cannot guarantee that, I cannot go. As much as I would like this matter resolved, I'll not risk myself in such a way."

Tinyclaw opened his jaws, but nothing came out. What could he do now? The weight of the cavern seemed to press onto his lungs, squeezing out all his air. Thinking became slow – they were running out of time! His mouth dried, as did his thoughts.

Sandstorm's tail bushed. Suddenly, her eyes flashed – "Ravenpaw!"

"Ravenpaw?" Deadfoot echoed.

Tinyclaw suddenly understood what Sandstorm was getting at. "Yes- Ravenpaw!" He wanted to press himself against Sandstorm for the idea – but now wasn't the time.

Onewhisker's ear twitched. "What would that loner have to do with this?" he wondered.

"Ravenpaw was once a ThunderClan cat – he's allowed on our territory," Sandstorm explained. "You could have him ask Tigerstar to talk to you!"

Tallstar's eyes brightened. "Yes, that might work – how much time do we have?"

"Not long," Tinyclaw meowed. "The attack is planned for before dawn."

Deadfoot's tail lashed, and Onewhisker's eyes widened. Tallstar meowed, "Onewhisker – go! Fetch Ravenpaw, and tell him of this. Have him tell Tigerstar to meet me at Fourtrees before dawn. Hurry!"

Onewhisker's fur bushed, and the young cat scrambled out of the den, scattering dirt behind his paws. Deadfoot followed, nodding to Tallstar before limping out of the den. Outside the Clan was clamoring, having seen Onewhisker speed out of the den and, likely out of camp by now.

"Tinyclaw, we will do what we can," Tallstar meowed, getting to his paws. "Go home – await Ravenpaw."

Tinyclaw swallowed. "Thank you, Tallstar," he breathed.

"I agreed to speak – that is no guarantee peace will happen," Tallstar meowed, his gaze leveling with Tinyclaw's. "What you have done today was one of the greatest breaches of the warrior code there ever has been – there will be consequences."

Tinyclaw got to his paws. "I'll take any consequence over watching cats fight needlessly," he declared.

Tallstar's eyes softened. "What a leader you will make, Tinyclaw," he meowed quietly. "Now go – you need to prepare for Ravenpaw. Find Deadfoot – he will escort you to Fourtrees."

* * *

The world seemed to stand still as sunhigh crept past. Now that the WindClan part was done, all that remained was telling ThunderClan to prepare for possible battle – and revealing Tigerstar's failing mind. The thought made Tinyclaw feel ill.

He and Sandstorm paused to hunt. Tinyclaw was starving, finally allowing himself a moment to feel his hunger. Sandstorm was no different – she disappeared into the bracken and returned a moment later with a rabbit nearly the size of Tinyclaw.

The two of them ate together with speed, pelts pressed together. Tinyclaw barely tasted the meal, his stomach churning with anxiety. Sandstorm's eyes were pressed shut, and when she finished she took the time to clean her whiskers of her meal.

"Thank you," Tinyclaw managed. "For offering up Ravenpaw, back there."

Sandstorm's eye sparkled. "You were floundering," she purred. "It was cute, despite the circumstances."

Tinyclaw's pelt flashed with flame. Sandstorm nudged him and meowed, "I'm glad to help you, Tinyclaw. I know this is a very stressful situation."

"It's going to get worse," he meowed, "as soon as the rest of the Clan knows what I've done."

"What _we've_ done," Sandstorm corrected. "I'm here by your side, Tinyclaw."

Tinyclaw nodded, heart melting. Despite the storm of anxiety and worry this situation had presented, it had produced something good. The thought of he and Sandstorm together was enough to stave off even his darkest fears.

Together they rubbed themselves against fresh ferns, making sure the smell of WindClan was as muffled as they could manage. Then, Tinyclaw and Sandstorm began to head for camp. The sun was arcing across the sky – Ravenpaw would likely arrive sometime in the night, before dawn. Tinyclaw had until then to figure things out with the rest of ThunderClan. He willed the loner to have paws made of wind.

They ran into Whitestorm on their way into camp. The white warrior's tail rose outside of the gorse barrier, his sandy eyes flickering between Tinyclaw and Sandstorm. Tinyclaw knew he had to be wondering where they'd gone – they'd left without much announcement, and had come back with no prey.

Yet Whitestorm said nothing. "Everything is quiet near Sunningrocks," he reported. His patrol of Ashpaw and Dustpelt slipped into camp behind him. "No signs of RiverClan invasion."

"Good," Tinyclaw mewed. What would they do if RiverClan decided to attack while this crisis was going on? Leopardstar could easily take advantage of ThunderClan's hostility to WindClan to take their supposed rightful hunting ground. "We'll keep our eyes on that border but right now we need to speak."

"Of course. May I grab something to eat?"

Tinyclaw nodded, and then led Whitestorm into camp. Sandstorm brought up the rear. Tinyclaw tried to keep himself patient as Whitestorm selected his meal from the fresh-kill pile, and finally he and Sandstorm settled down with Whitestorm in a private part of camp near the warrior's den.

"Well? What is it?" Whitestorm wondered. "The two of you look like you've got ants under your pelt."

Tinyclaw glanced at Sandstorm, then took a deep breath. As Whitestorm ate, slowly and carefully, Tinyclaw recounted the events of the past few hours. From Tigerstar's den to WindClan territory to home – and Whitestorm kept himself deliberately silent throughout.

Only when Tinyclaw was done talking, throat feeling sore, did the white warrior speak. He sandy eyes narrowed.

"You realize what you've done, don't you?" he meowed, his normally calm voice deep and dark with concern. "You ought to have come to me and Oakheart with this problem! You've gone behind Tigerstar's back – no warrior would dare do such a thing. And you dragged Sandstorm along with you!"

Sandstorm's neck fur bristled. "I went of my own accord," she hissed. "We didn't exactly have much _time_ for debate!"

Shame washed over Tinyclaw. Whitestorm _was_ right here – in doing this Tinyclaw had broken the warrior code almost clean in two. A lump formed in his throat. Whitestorm was a warrior he respected deeply – had this ruined Whitestorm's respect for him?

"Why?" Whitestorm wondered, eyeing his former apprentice. "Why go and do this, when you knew what it meant?" When Sandstorm's entire body fluffed, Whitestorm shook his head. "Ah," he breathed, "don't answer. The two of you were as obvious as the change of seasons."

Tinyclaw swallowed. "What should we do now?" he wondered, quietly.

Whitestorm eyed him next. "Why ask me?" he wondered thoughtfully. "Hm. Well, we've nothing left now but to wait for Ravenpaw, it seems. But in the meantime, you need to tell the Clan what's happening. They don't deserve to be blindsided by this."

"Go and fetch them together," Tinyclaw told him. "I'll be with them shortly."

Whitestorm got to his paws, stretching. "Don't mistake me, Tinyclaw – I trust you. But this is certainly not how I would have handled things. I, however, am not deputy."

Tinyclaw waited until the white warrior had stalked past before he let out a breath of relief. Yet he chided himself – there was no point in feeling relief until this was all over. He looked to Sandstorm, who was staring at her paws. Her pelt was still fluffed.

"Sandstorm?" he asked quietly. "What's wrong?"

Sandstorm's whiskers twitched. "I… I thought he'd bring up… me being half WindClan." She dug her claws into the earth. "He's one of the few cats that knew the truth. Having him question me is like…"

"Like he's questioning your loyalty," Tinyclaw guessed.

Sandstorm nodded. Her fur flattened. "Whitestorm and Redtail were good friends, and he never held my heritage against me or Redtail's choices against him. I guess this might be a bit much for him."

Tinyclaw nodded in understanding. "Going behind Tigerstar's back no doubt hurts him like a blow," he agreed. "But he does know… that Tigerstar isn't the same as he used to be. I bet that makes all this hurt even more."

Behind him, he could hear the Clan gathering around Whitestorm, their voices raised in confusion. Tinyclaw licked Sandstorm's ear before turning to face them. Sandstorm pressed against him, and the two of them walked together towards the crowd.

Tinyclaw settled down in the shade of the Highrock, Sandstorm a pace away. Brackenfur settled on his other side, injured leg sticking out awkwardly as he sat. His amber eyes missed nothing, and he seemed to be the calmest of the gathered cats.

"What's this about, Tinyclaw?" Longtail called. The pale tabby warrior's tail kinked. "We've got things to do!"

"I'd like to get some sleep," Mousefur hissed crossly. The day was beginning to darken, the tops of the trees burning orange with sunset. The first warriors of StarClan were appearing in the darkening sky above. "I'm hunting at dawn!"

"Everyone, listen," Tinyclaw called. "I have much to tell you."

Tinyclaw felt all of their eyes on him as he, yet again, recounted his tale. There was no small amount of shock and horror in those eyes as Tinyclaw's story went on – by the time he was done, night had fallen and the Clan lay in shocked silence.

Slowly, all eyes turned to Whitestorm. The white warrior glowed in the night, his tail wrapped neatly over his paws and his sandy eyes filled with resigned determination. In that moment, Tinyclaw realized that he hadn't lost Whitestorm's respect.

"This is not what I would have done," Whitestorm confessed. "But what other option have we now? Tinyclaw followed his heart, and often that can lead beyond the bounds of the warrior code."

"We all know that it's been a dog stealing our prey, and a dog at Snakerocks," Tinyclaw stated, stepping forward. He met his Clanmate's eyes. "Each one of you has seen it or scented it. It was never WindClan. This is not a battle we should fight."

"Tigerstar… hasn't been listening to us?" breathed Cinderpelt, her blue eyes round. "What in StarClan's name is going _on_ with him?!"

The Clan rippled with worry. "What does it matter?" Cloudpaw pressed, stepping forward. "Tinyclaw's doing what Tigerstar can't. Someone had to step forward and keep this battle from happening!"

This earned her more than a few cats' hisses of reproach, but Cloudpaw stood her ground, narrowing her eyes at every other cat. Swiftpaw and Brightpaw attempted to pull her back, but it was for nothing.

"You don't know anything," hissed Mousefur, thrusting her muzzle into Cloudpaw's face. "This is a warrior's matter, not an apprentice's – and you've never shown much loyalty to the warrior code!"

"Mouse-dung!" spat Swiftpaw, his neck fur fluffing.

"Cloudpaw is very loyal to us, and to ThunderClan!" Brightpaw added, her tail bristling.

Instead of trying to pull Cloudpaw back, now the three apprentices bolstered one another, standing side-by-side as they faced down Mousefur. The short brown warrior lashed her tail, hissing.

"Enough!" Oakheart's stern voice made Mousefur step back – but it took Oakheart physically placing himself between the two to make Cloudpaw stand down. The bracken-colored warrior leveled his eyes with Tinyclaw. "Tigerstar is our leader, yes, but he has made a bad decision in trying to start war with WindClan. StarClan must not want this battle either."

"It would be unjust," Brackenfur meowed, his tone practiced and soothing. "I do not believe that StarClan would want this battle." His words sent cats murmuring, though Cloudpaw rolled her eyes.

Mousefur came forward once again, demanding, "Well – what are we to do, then? Run and hide when Tigerstar gives the order to attack?"

Tinyclaw's tail flicked. He felt Sandstorm beside him, urging him on. "Ravenpaw will be here on Tallstar's behalf before dawn," he meowed. "With any luck, Tigerstar will agree to peace. But if he does not, then we will fight for ThunderClan. We will not turn away."

"We still need a battle party," Sandstorm meowed. "Who will join us?"

"Not me," hissed Mousefur instantly. "The warrior code isn't something you can just pick up or toss out whenever you feel like it!"

"Or me," Longtail admitted, his eyes dull. "I… I don't think I could fight if Tigerstar told me to. Not when things are like this."

"Coward!" Cloudpaw hissed. " _I'll_ fight!"

"So will I," Cinderpelt meowed, her blue eyes frosty with determination. She looked to the surrounding cats. "Tinyclaw has done so much to make sure ThunderClan stays afloat during all this trouble. The least we can give him is our support!"

Tinyclaw was stunned by her words – and stunned by how many cats were nodding along with her. _Do they really see me as more a leader than Tigerstar? Oh StarClan…_

Dustpelt came next, pressing his pelt against Cinderpelt's. "I'm going," he grunted. There was no bite to his voice – Cinderpelt had softened the edge off of the prickly tabby warrior. It was clear where one of them went, the other would go – even into battle, or against their leader.

"I will go," Whitestorm meowed, his head held high.

"We know Tallstar," Oakheart agreed, raising his tail. "I trust him not to attack us."

"We're going," hissed Frostfur. The white queen pushed her way through the crowd, Brindleface by her side. Both queens' eyes burned with determination. Frostfur added, "We do not raise kits to die in unjust battles!"

Tinyclaw swallowed, the Clan's support overwhelming him. The apprentices were all raring to go, tails bushed, calling "Tinyclaw! Tinyclaw!" into the night air. The remaining warriors were clamoring to join them. Tinyclaw suddenly realized he'd have too many cats if he accepted all of them like this.

"Hold on, hold on," he called over the clamor. _Can Tigerstar hear this meeting?_ He wondered suddenly, worry spiking in his heart. There was no sound coming from Tigerstar's den behind him, hidden in the Highrock. "I can't take everyone – Tallstar will think I've gone back on my word."

So he had to pick and choose – he asked for Frostfur and Cinderpelt to stay behind, and brought along Cloudpaw and Brightpaw, as having apprentices there might make WindClan feel more at ease. Swiftpaw, Ashpaw, and Fernpaw looked dejected at being left out, but they accepted the verdict.

He had to end the meeting. The night was growing on, and the chosen cats needed their rest. Tinyclaw said goodnight to Sandstorm, placing himself on watch atop the Highrock and staring at the gorse entrance. Ravenpaw would be here soon, and Tinyclaw knew he would not sleep until his old friend padded through that gorse and this threat was gone.

"Am I doing the right thing?" he asked no cat in particular.

"I think so," came the reply, "but you all oughtn't lose faith in Tigerstar so quickly."

Tinyclaw turned his head to find Brackenfur. The tom limped to Tinyclaw's side, sitting down briefly. Moonlight turned his pelt silver and his eyes gleamed with stars. Tinyclaw shifted to allow Brackenfur some room, his pelt ruffling uncomfortably. Brackenfur knew the depth of Tigerstar's mind, but still stubbornly held on to his faith and respect for their leader.

"Tigerstar was a great leader, and he will be again, given time," Brackenfur went on.

"We don't have that time, Brackenfur," Tinyclaw meowed back. "We've got too much out there to worry about. Tigerstar's decisions will lead us down the path of war with every Clan if we let this go on. His weakness will kill us all!"

Brackenfur's eyes laid steadily on Tinyclaw. "Bluestar committed her crimes for fear of what Tigerstar's weakness might do to ThunderClan – have you forgotten that?"

Tinyclaw bristled indignantly, not believing what he was hearing. "Are you _really_ comparing me to _her?!"_ he spat. "I am _nothing_ like Bluestar! I only want to keep ThunderClan safe!"

Brackenfur was unruffled. "So did she," he meowed. "You say you might be nothing like Bluestar… but you walk a dangerous path, Tinyclaw. Take the wrong step, and you might see yourself falling into the same traps she did."

Tinyclaw swallowed, his throat feeling dry as sand. Brackenfur blinked slowly, and he then got to his paws and slowly limped down the Highrock. Tinyclaw watched the young medicine cat slip between the fronds lining his den.

 _He's wrong,_ he told himself, sheathing and unsheathing his claws, hearing them scrape against the Highrock. _I'm nothing like her – nothing!_

Tinyclaw forced his eyes back to the camp entrance. Ravenpaw would be there any moment. He hunched his shoulders and settled down to wait.

He would stay up all night to save his Clan. He would do anything to lead them out of the darkness.


	16. Chapter 14

**Redtail is trans! He gave birth to Sandstorm after his affair with the WindClan tom.**

 **At first the ban of inter-Clan relationships made sense but in the long term it really doesn't work, especially if you want these societies to survive. I kinda hope this gets amended in the seventh arc – it** _ **is**_ **called The Broken Code, after all.**

 **I'm glad for the long reviews! They make me really happy to read, especially when folks give me some insight into how they feel about the AU. And yes, poor Tinyclaw is going through a lot – I wanted the Clan to react more to their leader's actions than they did in the original story. He's trying! Poor kid needs a break.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 _Tinyclaw's muscles began to ache,_ his paws' warmth sapped by the cold Highrock. His eyes stung from staring at the gorse barrier for so long. The moon arced overhead, and Tinyclaw felt powerfully aware of just how little time there was before dawn broke. Ravenpaw had not yet arrived.

 _What if he doesn't come?_ Tinyclaw thought, a tremor of fear in his belly. Below him, many cats had a hard time sleeping. Only the elders and kits were unaware of what was going to happen come dawn.

Tinyclaw spotted Mousefur talking hotly with Sandstorm, who was shaking her head. The brown warrior was not at all happy with this turn of events, and Tinyclaw regretted losing her respect. _I'll earn it back however I can._

To the side, Brackenfur emerged from his den, stretching. Tinyclaw's claws scraped against the rock as he watched the golden-brown tom head for the dirtplace. How dare he insinuate that Tinyclaw was anything like Bluestar! _I'm not doing this for my own arrogance! I'm doing it for the sake of my Clan!_

He knew that Brackenfur was just being cautious – he was a medicine cat, trained to see things no normal cat could. Tinyclaw's frustration with Tigerstar's lack of leadership was mounting more and more each day, and each day it was clear to Tinyclaw that _he_ was leading ThunderClan more than Tigerstar was.

 _I was too harsh last night,_ Tinyclaw decided. Brackenfur left the dirtplace and met Tinyclaw's gaze for but a moment, before he limped back to the medicine cat's den. _He knows how much pressure is on my shoulders. He just wants to make sure I'm a leader worthy of leading._

Did that mean that somewhere deep down Brackenfur had also stopped believing in Tigerstar, even in some small way? The threat of leadership loomed over Tinyclaw, mounted over every other pressure he faced. Did Tinyclaw want to be leader? Not like this. Did he have any choice? No.

The sky was beginning to lighten just a tinge when Ravenpaw appeared, pushing through the gorse barrier. His pelt was ruffled, and from atop the Highrock Tinyclaw could see his sleek black flanks heaving with breath. He must have run his pads raw to get here.

"Ravenpaw!" Tinyclaw called.

The loner looked up, eyes wide as he watched Tinyclaw scramble down the Highrock to meet him in the clearing. The sleepless warriors stared at Ravenpaw, bristling with concern and anxiety. Ravenpaw was sensitive to these things – his ears were twitching as he picked up on the Clans' mood. He was panting, and smelled of moor and heather and fern.

"Onewhisker told me… what was going on," Ravenpaw meowed breathlessly. "I didn't think I'd make it in time…"

"We need to get you to Tigerstar," Tinyclaw meowed. "I wish we had more time for catching up."

Ravenpaw swallowed, nodding in agreement. He let himself take a deep gulp of breath to still his twitching tail. "Alright – let's go."

Tinyclaw flicked his tail to Whitestorm, who was talking quietly with Oakheart. The white warrior nodded and raised his tail. The cats that had been chosen to join in the negotiations gathered to him, making it look as if Tinyclaw had truly prepared a battle-ready patrol, even if Dustpelt looked tired and grouchy from lack of sleep.

"It's so tense…" Ravenpaw murmured.

"Things are different," Tinyclaw admitted. He pressed his pelt against Ravenpaw's, drawing in his warmth. "The fire may have changed the forest, but Tigerstar changed long before that."

Ravenpaw grimaced – but he followed as Tinyclaw escorted him to the den below the Highrock. Inside, Tinyclaw could hear Tigerstar pacing, could smell the sand as it puffed about the big tabby's paws. Ravenpaw and Tinyclaw could peer into the den and see Tigerstar's great shape, shoulders sharply outline against the growing light.

"I see you there," hissed Tigerstar from within.

Ravenpaw stiffened. Tinyclaw side-eyed the former ThunderClan cat. What would he think of Tigerstar's mental state? When Ravenpaw had left ThunderClan, Tigerstar had been a pillar of leadership and strength. His former mentor had changed quite a lot since then.

"Ravenpaw has come to speak with you," Tinyclaw announced, stepping into the den.

As his eyes adjusted to the gloom, Tinyclaw realized that Tigerstar had hardly slept. The ThunderClan leader's nest was scattered to all corners of his den, his pelt spiked with aggression. He had been left to his own thoughts all night, and this was where it had left him. Tinyclaw felt a cold ball in his stomach.

Tigerstar's amber eyes blazed like fire. "What does he want?" he demanded.

"I've come with a message from Tallstar." Ravenpaw's voice was strong despite what he faced. Tinyclaw commended the black tom – this was a sight that would make a warrior tremble. "He wishes to meet with you, at dawn, to speak of this prey dispute your Clans are having."

" _Does he now?"_ hissed Tigerstar. His eyes blazed into Tinyclaw's body as if trying to set him aflame.

Ravenpaw only nodded. Tinyclaw meowed cautiously, "Tigerstar… perhaps it's worth listening to?"

Tigerstar's eyes narrowed. His pupils flicked between Tinyclaw and Ravenpaw before he snarled, "I will speak with Ravenpaw. Alone."

Tinyclaw opened his jaws, but seeing the look of thunder on Tigerstar's face made him shut his mouth. Ravenpaw nodded reassuringly to Tinyclaw – the tom's eyes were suddenly very determined and strong. Ravenpaw would be fine – Tigerstar's mind hadn't gone so far as to attack someone. Tinyclaw stepped out of the den, tail flicking as he watched Ravenpaw slip into the shadows to speak in hushed tones to Tigerstar.

"Will this work?"

Whitestorm's voice cut through the tension. His sandy eyes were full of worry as he looked to the den. Tinyclaw swallowed.

"I hope so," he breathed, "or Tigerstar is beyond all reason."

"He won't speak with you, he won't confide in me…" Whitestorm's mew trembled. "I brought the kits to see him and he didn't seem to recognize them. They know he's their father and he's frightened them."

Tinyclaw pressed his muzzle into the white warrior's thick fur. He couldn't imagine what he was going through. The old white tom's body was trembling with emotion.

The moment didn't last long. Tigerstar stalked from his den, pelt smoothed but for the spiking of the back of his neck. Ravenpaw peeked out behind him. Tigerstar's eyes snapped to Tinyclaw and, with clarity in his voice, he ordered, "Gather the patrol."

Tinyclaw swallowed and nodded. Whitestorm strode off to the waiting cats, gathering them together with a sweep of his tail. Cloudpaw's tail was puffed, her eyes bright with excitement. The other warriors looked more subdued, exchanging worried glances that they did their best to hide from Tigerstar.

"Will you talk to Tallstar?" Tinyclaw wondered.

Tigerstar's eyes glazed over him. "I will talk," he growled. "But if there is no agreement, there will be battle."

* * *

"Where is he!" growled Tigerstar. "For someone seeking peace, he is late!"

Dawn was breaking over the forest, shining a soft yellow light over the moors. Tigerstar paced the border of ThunderClan and WindClan, his claws tearing at the grass as he walked along his line of warriors. They stood still, waiting; but Cloudpaw was buzzing excitedly, her tail practically bursting with fluff. Fourtrees rustled behind them.

Tinyclaw kneaded his paws into the ground. Where was Tallstar? All this waiting – would it mean nothing? If he didn't arrive soon Tigerstar would give the order for the line to walk over the border and attack the nearest patrol.

"He'll be here," Tinyclaw assured Tigerstar.

Whitestorm added, "Tallstar is a leader of his word."

"And I am not?!" spat Tigerstar, whirling on his mate and deputy.

Neither tom flinched, but when Tigerstar turned away Whitestorm sighed miserably. Tinyclaw touched his tail to Whitestorm's shoulder.

The wind changed, blowing with it the strong scent of WindClan. Tallstar appeared a moment later, stopping tail-lengths away. Behind him stalked a line of his own warriors – Tinyclaw swallowed as he counted them. _We're evenly matched,_ he thought. He prayed to StarClan that this meant peace.

"So many warriors!" Tigerstar called. The tabby tom sheathed his claws and stopped his pacing, staring up the rise at Tallstar. "I thought we were talking peace?"

"You brought many warriors with you as well," Tallstar meowed evenly. "Is there nothing wrong with ensuring security should things go awry?"

Tigerstar curled his lip. Mudclaw of WindClan's tail was bushed, the warriors on either side of him rippling with hostility. Tinyclaw waved his tail to soothe the ThunderClan cats, glaring at Cloudpaw as she growled at a WindClan apprentice.

"We will _not_ instigate!" he hissed to her. Cloudpaw sighed, fur flattening.

Tinyclaw looked back at the WindClan cats, his ears pinned against the wind. There were so many cats in that force he did not want to raise claws against. Morningflower. Gorsepaw. Onewhisker. They all looked upon the ThunderClan cats as if they were worried about hurting their friends, too.

"Say your peace!" Tigerstar demanded. "We're wasting daylight."

Tallstar's long tail waved. "Let us meet with our deputies to talk, then," he decided.

"Please," Tinyclaw offered quietly. "Let's hear him out!"

"You will face a reckoning, Tinyclaw," Tigerstar growled, eyes burning. Tinyclaw swallowed – would Tigerstar deny this chance at peace?

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes, flicking his tail for Tinyclaw to follow. Deadfoot hobbled after Tallstar, and the four cats settled themselves in the grass that stretched between the lines of battle-ready warriors. The mingled smell of the borders tickled Tinyclaw's nose, and he fought the urge to sneeze.

When the cats were settled, Tallstar raised his tail and meowed solemnly, "WindClan have not been stealing prey from ThunderClan – this I swear by StarClan."

Tigerstar spat, lashing his tail at the oath. "StarClan means _nothing_ to me," he hissed. "Time and again they attack my Clan and me, trying to destroy us! Their words are poison."

Deadfoot's eyes widened, and Tallstar's pelt shivered. Tinyclaw wished that they didn't have to know the depths of Tigerstar's hatred of StarClan like this. What must they think?

But Tallstar's eyes softened. "Then I swear by the lives of those I lead – by every kit, warrior, queen, elder, and apprentice. WindClan did not steal ThunderClan prey."

"We have scented WindClan on rabbits in our territory – explain this," Tigerstar demanded.

Tallstar's tail wound. "It's possible that rabbits crossed the border and were killed by the dog roaming the forest," he reasoned. "It's not active in our territory but from the smell, it seems like it's made its home in yours."

Tigerstar's eyes narrowed, his ears flattening against the wind. Tinyclaw's tail trembled. "Tigerstar, you _know_ it's been a dog, not WindClan," he meowed. "You-"

" _I_ am leader of ThunderClan, last I checked!" snapped Tigerstar, his neck fur bristling. Tinyclaw flinched at the fury in his voice and eyes, lapping at his pelt like a forest fire. "Until my last breath leaves me, _I_ make the decisions!"

"Ah, young cats," Tallstar breathed. Tinyclaw's eyes flashed to the WindClan leader, whose eyes were sparkling. Tigerstar glowered at Tallstar. "They think they know everything, don't they? But sometimes I think they need to be humored. After all, their ideas will soon be the ones to shape the Clan."

Tigerstar's lip curled – and after a very long moment, the tabby tom relaxed. "Very well," he meowed, his voice sounding tired. "I will take your word, Tallstar – but know that any WindClan cat crossing our borders will be driven off."

Tinyclaw watched Tigerstar turn away from the WindClan cats, his tail-tip twitching. Whitestorm met him, looking relieved. Tinyclaw turned to Tallstar and blinked in thanks at him. The WindClan leader nodded, waving his tail before turning away. His warriors collapsed around him, and the WindClan cats melted back into the moorland from whence they came, consumed by the rocking heather and gorse.

The lump in Tinyclaw's throat loosened. Redtail's familiar scent touched his nose, and Tinyclaw closed his eyes to breathe it in – whatever he faced at home, the scent of a land unbathed by blood was probably the sweetest thing he had ever smelled.

 _Thank you, Redtail,_ he thought. _Thank you._

* * *

Tigerstar led the battle party back into camp in silence. Tinyclaw tried to keep pace with his leader, but Tigerstar made sure his longer legs outstrode his deputy. As they pushed through the gorse tunnel, the sun sliding through the sky, Tinyclaw was surprised to see Mousefur meeting them.

"It worked, then?" she guessed, her eyes flashing over the cats that streamed through the tunnel.

Tinyclaw nodded. Mousefur didn't seem bothered by how Tigerstar ignored her, and Tinyclaw realized that Mousefur hadn't come to Tigerstar at all – she had come to Tinyclaw, first and foremost. The thought made Tinyclaw shudder inwardly. The Clan really _was_ thinking of him as their leader.

"Good," Mousefur meowed tersely. "Ravenpaw headed off after you left – said he didn't want to stick around too long. I'm going hunting. Frostfur took out the dawn patrol."

"Take Longtail and the other apprentices with you," Tinyclaw decided. He wished Ravenpaw had stayed, but he knew the loner wanted to be home in the barn more than he wanted to be among his tense former Clanmates. Tinyclaw didn't blame him. "Try to get some sleep after, Mousefur."

Mousefur nodded. Tinyclaw watched her go and fetch the cats he'd ordered. Sandstorm stopped by his side, pressing against his flanks as he watched Mousefur leave the camp. Many of the participants in the negotiations were heading for their dens, tired. Others flopped over with a piece of fresh kill. The mood in the camp was quiet and uncertain.

"It'll be okay," Sandstorm purred to him. "You did the right thing, Tinyclaw."

"I know," he meowed quietly. "But it feels as if the Clan won't be the same for it."

"Tinyclaw!"

Tigerstar's roar echoed through the camp. He stood strong and tall below the Highrock, his tail twitching. Tinyclaw swallowed. Tigerstar's eyes were filled with a blankness that Tinyclaw knew meant only trouble.

"Go," Sandstorm meowed. "I'll wait for you."

"I'm not going to have a pelt to speak of when he's done," Tinyclaw breathed nervously.

"I'll still love you," Sandstorm assured him, licking his ear.

Tinyclaw felt warm from her words, but that warmth drained from his paws as he padded forward to meet with Tigerstar. The tabby tom said nothing, and the two wordlessly padded into his den.

It was dark and gloomy inside, and Tigerstar planted himself in the remains of his nest. Tinyclaw stood two tail-lengths away, tail low. The den was cold and stale and Tinyclaw knew this would lead nowhere good. If Tigerstar hadn't figured it out before, Ravenpaw's interference had told him everything he needed to know.

"You betrayed me," Tigerstar meowed coldly.

Tinyclaw frowned. He ought to be angrier, but his voice was just as cold: "I did what I thought was right, to prevent a battle that didn't need to be fought."

"That is no excuse," Tigerstar stated. His amber eyes were icy flames. "You betrayed the warrior code, and you have betrayed my confidence."

Tinyclaw bristled. With the same cold tone, Tigerstar went on, "Why should I care if a Clan full of traitors dies, and I with them?"

"Tigerstar -"

"My kits would never have betrayed me," Tigerstar breathed. "Oh… why did I not see? StarClan's destiny – the fire they promised I would be – was a cruel, cruel lie… I did not save my Clan! I _destroyed_ it! The fire ravaged the forest and now I am surrounded by traitors!"

Tigerstar's voice trembled. "Am I truly the fire you promised?" he hissed to no one, his claws tearing at a hunk of moss and bracken. "Fire is destruction! Fire is _death!"_

"I'll get Brackenfur," Tinyclaw meowed, eyes wide. The medicine cat had to have _something_ to calm Tigerstar down. He turned to go, but he felt claws sink into his flanks as Tigerstar pulled him back. Gasping, Tinyclaw struggled away from his leader, skidding in the sand while his flanks stung.

Tigerstar's eyes were fire, blazing through the den. " _You_ are _staying!"_ he hissed menacingly. "You have _betrayed_ the warrior code, Tinyclaw, and _you must be punished."_

Tinyclaw swallowed, horror pressing his body to the earth. Tigerstar had _attacked him!_ Had he truly lost his mind?!

"How shall I punish you?" Tigerstar wondered, pacing the den. Tinyclaw could see tufts of his fur caught in the leader's long, hooked claws. "Oh, what horrible things could I do?"

The great tabby tom, suddenly looking like an entirely different cat, whirled upon Tinyclaw, his paws skidding in the sand. "I know – I shall do nothing!" he decided triumphantly, his voice pitching high.

Tinyclaw blinked. "N-Nothing…?" he couldn't help but rasp.

" _Yes!"_ Tigerstar raved. "StarClan wants a Clan full of traitors? Then a Clan full of traitors they shall get! When I die this band of traitors shall have a traitor to lead them – the cycle shall be complete!"

Tinyclaw opened his mouth, but no sound could come out.

"And of course it's fitting that you be a kittypet," Tigerstar went on, his claws scoring the earth. His eyes were filled with something primal, some great horror that he had witnessed playing before his eyes. "My father had given up leadership of ThunderClan to live the life of a kittypet, and now a kittypet will lead ThunderClan to its doom! Is this what you wanted, StarClan? For my life and my Clan to be destroyed by kittypets? _Is this what you wanted?!"_

Consumed with panic and confusion, Tinyclaw scrambled to his paws and shot out of Tigerstar's den. It had been so long since Tigerstar had even considered Tinyclaw anything close to a kittypet. He nearly bowled Sandstorm over in his rush to flee, and he could still hear the echoes of Tigerstar's ranting from outside the den.

"Tinyclaw!" Sandstorm gasped. "What happened?!"

Tinyclaw flopped down onto his haunches, trembling. Sandstorm wound around him. His flanks stung but there was no scent of blood. Would Sandstorm notice the lost fur? She said nothing, staying pressed against him as the world slowly, slowly stopped heaving beneath his paws.

"N-Nothing," he stammered.

"What?" Sandstorm wondered.

"Nothing… happened," Tinyclaw breathed. "I wasn't… punished."

Sandstorm's eyes widened. Tigerstar's ranting had faded, but she glanced at the Highrock with horror in her eyes. She pushed Tinyclaw back onto his paws and guided him to the warrior's den. They slipped into the bush together, and Sandstorm curled around Tinyclaw as he fell into a wobbling heap into their nest. She lapped at his fur anxiously.

"It'll be okay," she meowed quietly. "It'll be okay…"

Tinyclaw felt exhaustion weighing his limbs down like stones. He wanted nothing more than to sink into the depths of sleep, to awaken and realize that this was nothing more than a nightmare – but a shadow passed over him, and his eyes snapped open.

"Go away, Longtail," hissed Sandstorm. "Now's not the time."

"There's no other time," growled the tabby warrior, his tail lashing. He glared at Tinyclaw with pale eyes. "Brightpaw went on that patrol, and she ought to be getting her warrior name for it!"

"Enough!" hissed Sandstorm, her fur bristling. "Save it for later!"

Longtail bared his teeth. "A leader that can't lead is bad enough!" he snapped. "But a deputy that can't listen to his warriors?"

"Does he _look_ like he can listen right now?" snapped Sandstorm. "Get out of here – he'll talk to you later!"

Longtail hissed, but stepped away. Clearly he knew better than to bother Sandstorm – but he was quickly replaced by Brackenfur. Tinyclaw's heart thudded in his ears and he felt as if the world were falling out from beneath him, even with Sandstorm's presence keeping him from falling himself.

The golden-brown tabby tom's eyes were glistening with worry. "Tigerstar is gone," he meowed.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

" _Gone?" Tinyclaw rasped._

Brackenfur nodded. "I went to deliver his medicine, but he wasn't there. The only scent of him I can pick up heads for the camp entrance."

Tinyclaw bristled. Exhaustion and horror dragged at his bones as he pushed himself out of his nest, much to Sandstorm's protest. "Gather the apprentices – find Whitestorm," he meowed. It didn't feel like there was much strength in his mew. "We have to find Tigerstar."

Brackenfur nodded, moving aside to give Tinyclaw room to heave out of the warrior's den before heading off to fetch Whitestorm. The world spun around Tinyclaw for a moment, and he dug his claws into the earth to keep from falling over. First the disastrous meeting, now this? What was Tigerstar _thinking?_

"He can't have gone far," Sandstorm meowed, leaving the den to stand by his side. "You were just in the den with him."

"Who knows what he might do?" Tinyclaw whispered.

Sandstorm's fur ruffled. At one time, she might have fiercely defended Tigerstar's actions with her life – but now that she knew her leader was not the same cat he had been, her thoughts had changed. Most of the Clan's thoughts had changed. Few cats still clung strongly to Tigerstar's leadership.

"What's going on?" Whitestorm's mew cut through the tension. "Brackenfur says that Tigerstar is gone?"

Tinyclaw glanced up at the white warrior, nodding. "We need a search party. I'll take the apprentices to look near Fourtrees, you check -"

"Tigerstar is not a kit, you know," Whitestorm's stern mew challenged. "He can take care of himself."

Tinyclaw bristled. "There's danger out there!"

The white warrior heaved a tired sigh. "Yes, there is. But have you thought that perhaps Tigerstar does not want to be found?"

"Do you know something we don't?" Sandstorm asked.

"I know Tigerstar better than most of the Clan, remember," Whitestorm meowed calmly. Only the stirring of his tail betrayed his worry for his mate. "He may not be acting the way he ought to, but this has been a difficult day. I'm betting he went out to clear his head."

Tinyclaw's ears pinned. "There are _dogs_ in the forest, Whitestorm!" he meowed desperately. Tigerstar was on his last life and in a world of pain – anything could happen! He tried to convey his worry with his eyes. Despite what Tigerstar had said and done, ThunderClan still needed him.

"Yes, there are," Whitestorm meowed back, "but Tigerstar is not a kit. He is a grown warrior with more experience than most of this Clan put together. He may be fractured… but he is not lost."

Tinyclaw stared into Whitestorm's eyes, seeing the love the old warrior held there for Tigerstar. There was utter faith in those sandy eyes. Even after all that had happened, those emotions had not diminished.

Finally, Tinyclaw nodded, conceding to the strength of Whitestorm's conviction. The white warrior touched his muzzle to Tinyclaw's head before padding into the warrior's den for rest.

Tinyclaw caught Brackenfur before he alerted the apprentices. "I'm going to look for Tigerstar," he meowed quietly, conscious of sleeping bodies in the den. "Don't alert the Clan – we don't want a panic."

Brackenfur nodded. "You need rest," he meowed. "But you won't rest easy until Tigerstar is safe."

The golden-brown tom followed Tinyclaw as he returned to Sandstorm. The ginger she-cat's eyes were concerned when they rested upon Tinyclaw, her tail flicking back and forth.

"Take Cloudpaw out hunting," he told her. "Her nose is better than any other cat's. Keep an eye out for Tigerstar but don't panic everyone."

Sandstorm nodded. "And you?" she wondered.

"I… I don't know," Tinyclaw breathed. "I don't even know if Tigerstar would welcome us searching for him."

"Of course he would!" Sandstorm admonished. "Tinyclaw, he feels as if he's lost control of his Clan – and I agree with Whitestorm. Maybe he just needs time to think for himself? He spends all his days in camp, clustered with cats that he doesn't know whether or not he can trust. It can't feel good, especially after this morning."

Tinyclaw frowned. "I did the right thing," he defended.

"I know you did – we all know you did," Sandstorm assured him. "And somewhere, Tigerstar knows it too. But in the end did we think about how he would feel about it?"

Tinyclaw's jaw clenched. He had acted solely on blind instinct, the desire to stop such an unjust battle. Beside him, Brackenfur was nodding sagely, in agreement with the ginger she-cat's sentiment. Sandstorm brushed past him gently before heading off to fetch Cloudpaw. Once she had the young cat following, they left the camp.

"If I could apologize, I would," Tinyclaw admitted quietly, when she was gone.

"It will take time to heal Tigerstar's wounded trust," Brackenfur told him. "But I know he still has faith in us, deep down. StarClan's test is a difficult one."

Tinyclaw's paws kneaded the earth. Just what kind of test had StarClan put forth? What were they doing to Tigerstar?

"Go, and look for Tigerstar," Brackenfur meowed. "And remember, Tinyclaw – you and I don't always see eye to eye, but we are still friends… and you and Sandstorm once started out enemies, but now the two of you are closer than ever, and Sandstorm has not lost her sharp tongue. Thing change, but some things… some things are sure as the sunrise."

* * *

Tinyclaw opened his eyes with a start. Gray dawn light was breaking over the trees, and he thrust himself to his paws, heart beating in his ears as his sleep-addled mind did its best to wake itself up. At first he thought the talks with WindClan had not happened yet – but the ache of his paws reminded him that it had happened – just the dawn before.

He was atop the Highrock. As he watched the dawn patrol leave, Tinyclaw realized that he had been keeping watch all night for Tigerstar's return after searching the ravine and Sunningrocks the day before. Exhaustion had caught him sometime in the night.

Tinyclaw opened his jaws. Tigerstar's scent had not yet touched the clearing. _He's not back yet?!_ Worry bloomed ever stronger in Tinyclaw's heart. Had he been captured or killed? Had the dogs found him?

Had Bluestar?

A tiny voice inside of him wondered why he even cared – Tigerstar was destroying ThunderClan with negligence. He had shoved Tinyclaw into a leadership role that was not defined by his deputyhood. His decisions had proven to be able to start wars and he was dangerously unstable.

But Tinyclaw forced it back, forced it away. Tigerstar was ThunderClan's leader. These moons of lost hope and depression did nothing to mar the great legacy he had created. Extenuating circumstances had caused all of this – had made Tigerstar this way.

 _Bluestar would take over while he was gone,_ Tinyclaw thought grimly. _She would rally the Clan and turn them against him._

 _But I am not Bluestar._

 _I will not follow her path._

He took a deep breath and began to wash his ruffled fur. Tigerstar would come back. There was still loyalty and duty that bound him to ThunderClan – and even throughout all of this, those things had not faded from Tigerstar's mind.

Tinyclaw finished his grooming and resolved himself to go out and search again for Tigerstar – just as the gorse barrier shuddered, and the dark tabby tom shouldered his way into camp.

Hope flared in Tinyclaw's chest – but was tinged with sorrow as he saw the Clan leader. Tigerstar's shoulders were hunched, his fur matted and ungroomed. His face was drawn with tiredness, but his eyes glowed with starlight, and his paws planted him in the shadow of the Highrock to lay those starlit eyes upon Tinyclaw.

Conscious of what this might mean to Tigerstar, Tinyclaw scrambled off of the Highrock as soon as he could put his mind to it. He was aware of his Clanmates looking to their leader with shock and concern – by now, those that hadn't known of Tigerstar's whereabouts were finding out that he had been missing. Thankfully, they didn't crowd Tigerstar.

Tinyclaw approached his leader, head lowered. Tigerstar's eyes rested on him, and there was none of the angry fire, the horror. For once, though tired and ungroomed, Tigerstar looked like his old self.

"Come to my den," he rasped, his voice cracking.

Tinyclaw nodded, and followed Tigerstar around the Highrock. They padded into Tigerstar's den together, though Tinyclaw was hesitant. Would this meeting be anything like the last? His heart began to pound.

Tigerstar circled in his nest – a new one, made by Whitestorm, lined with moss and bracken and chamomile to calm Tigerstar's nerves. Tigerstar sat himself down gingerly, as if wherever he had been had taxed his muscles to their limits.

"Come," Tigerstar meowed quietly. "Talk with me."

Tinyclaw padded forward, settling himself down on his haunches on the sandy floor. His eye caught on the herb-pile that Brackenfur must have left there the day before. Tigerstar followed his gaze and lapped up the leaves without question.

"Where… where did you go?" Tinyclaw managed. He had no idea how long this mood of Tigerstar's would last – the calmness was both soothing and terrifying.

"I went to Highstones," Tigerstar meowed. "To the Moonstone."

Tinyclaw's tail twitched. "You… spoke with StarClan?"

Tigerstar nodded.

"You went on your own…" Tinyclaw breathed. "Tigerstar, that was so… so _dangerous!_ WindClan could have-"

"Who would have escorted me?" Tigerstar wondered mildly. "Who could I trust to do that?"

"Whitestorm!" Tinyclaw burst. He took a step forward. "Me! _Anyone,_ Tigerstar!"

Tigerstar said nothing. Tinyclaw thought he saw something like sorrow flicker in Tigerstar's vacant amber gaze.

Tinyclaw swallowed. "Why did you go?" he wondered. "You… you don't believe in StarClan." What did a cat that had no faith see when they slept beside the Moonstone? Wouldn't it just be a rock to them? Wouldn't they dream normal dreams?

"I wanted answers," Tigerstar meowed plainly. His voice was cracked with tiredness. "I wanted to know why StarClan was doing this to my Clan, and to me. I stood before the stars and demanded answers, and…"

"And…?"

"They did not answer," Tigerstar meowed. "Nothing for the betrayal of Bluestar, nothing to say for the fire that ravaged the forest. Nothing to speak of for the death and the pain. Silence. I stood in a field of nothing while StarClan watched."

Tinyclaw's pelt rippled. A leader's visions at the Moonstone were sacred things, never to be spoken of but to medicine cats. How far Tigerstar's faith had fallen – but it couldn't be all gone, could it?

"They listened to me shout and challenge and demand," Tigerstar went on. "And their response… was to tell me that there was a great evil loose in the forest."

Tinyclaw's ears pinned. "Did they tell you what they meant?"

Tigerstar shook his big, broad head. "Of course not," he meowed tiredly, his eyes focusing on his massive paws. "Their latest trick will be another surprise. But… there was something odd they mentioned."

"What?" Tinyclaw wondered desperately. His pelt was tingling with apprehension.

"Before I awoke, Yellowfang opened her mouth and the words were not her own – a horrid sound came from her jaws, something like…" Tigerstar narrowed his eyes. " _Pack pack, kill kill_. Yes. That was what she said."

A chill ran down Tinyclaw's spine. _Just like Brackenfur's dream!_ "Do you have any idea what it could mean? What the 'pack' is? Could it be ShadowClan, or… or the dogs? Or…"

"It doesn't matter," Tigerstar decided. "No matter what is done, StarClan has set us on this path. Their powers control us like prey, and they refuse to stop… if they even can. ThunderClan shall perish, and StarClan will have made it happen."

Tinyclaw swallowed back a ball of sorrow. "So long as ThunderClan warriors live and breathe, we will bear the courage and loyalty needed to survive anything," he said earnestly, willing Tigerstar to share his faith.

"Courage!" the old warrior scoffed.

"Yes, courage!" Tinyclaw insisted, stepping closer to his leader. "Every cat out there," he gestured with his tail to the camp outside, "still holds on to courage and loyalty, to you and to ThunderClan and the warrior code! It was never lost to begin with, Tigerstar. Bluestar was the one and only cat that desired to hurt you!"

His breath, for a moment, came in desperate gasps. "Tigerstar… I'm so sorry for what I did and for how it hurt you – but I was doing what was right."

Tigerstar's eyes flashed, and Tinyclaw searched for fury – but there was none, just an emotion that Tinyclaw couldn't identify. As he stared into Tigerstar's amber eyes, Tinyclaw spotted a sparkling light – a star. Just one.

 _His last life!_ Tinyclaw realized. He felt as if he had seen something private, something intensely personal, and he stepped back from Tigerstar. When that light went out, Tigerstar would die. How had he not ever seen it before?

"Leave me," Tigerstar meowed solemnly.

Tinyclaw swallowed, his throat feeling dry. After such a revelation… had Tigerstar chosen to show that to him, or StarClan? He offered no protest. Tigerstar needed his rest.

"Rest well, Tigerstar," Tinyclaw said quietly. "The world will look better when you awaken."

Tigerstar gave no reply. He curled up into his nest and rested his head on his massive paws, giving one great sigh before closing his eyes.

Tinyclaw turned away and padded for the clearing. The stringy, dead bits of lichen rasped against his spine. Outside the day was beginning, cats were gathering together to hunt or patrol or share tongues over a meal. Everything seemed calm despite Tigerstar's absence. Had the Clan even noticed he was gone?

 _Pack pack, kill kill. First Brackenfur, then Tigerstar._ Tinyclaw turned his eyes to the medicine cat's den. _We have to find out what it is, before ThunderClan is ground to dust._


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

" _StarClan thinks this is important,_ if we've both gotten signs." Brackenfur's voice was taut with concern. "Even knowing of Tigerstar's state of mind, they repeated the same sign – down to the same words."

Tinyclaw bristled. The dark look in Brackenfur's eyes was not inspiring confidence. "What do we do?"

Brackenfur sighed. "Nothing," he meowed. "StarClan needs to send a clearer sign – for now all we can do is -"

"—watch and wait," Tinyclaw hissed. His claws scraped against the ground.

"I know you're tired of hearing that," Brackenfur meowed resignedly. "But it's all we've got."

Tinyclaw wanted to howl in dismay. "I can't go on with just… nothing," he said in exasperation. "I won't watch my Clanmates be killed by this force in the forest! I need to know what it is!"

"We all do!" Brackenfur meowed, raising his voice to meet Tinyclaw's. The golden-brown tom touched his nose to Tinyclaw's ear. "But we know nothing more than we did before. It could be the dog, it could be ShadowClan. It could be a flock of birds! But StarClan has not abandoned us. They will send us a sign when they know more."

Tinyclaw's legs trembled – but what could he do?

Days passed. The leaves began to change, then fall. The sun grew weaker on the backs of the ThunderClan cats as time moved away from the near-war with WindClan. The daily rhythm of life consumed the Clan cats, as usual – but with little differences here or there, brought upon by their circumstances.

Tigerstar did not show his face. Whitestorm was the only cat to visit him, the only cat he wouldn't turn away or stare blankly at until they left. Brackenfur's medicine seemed to do little good to improve Tigerstar's condition. The Clan noticed this – gossip hushed when Tinyclaw neared. Eyes that once looked to the Highrock for answers now looked to him. ThunderClan was going on without their leader.

But there were things Tinyclaw just couldn't do, didn't have the authority to do. As much as he wanted Swiftpaw, Cloudpaw, and Brightpaw all to receive their warrior names, any mention of it to Tigerstar was met with silence or a lament of a lack of loyal warriors – and the apprentices noticed. Swiftpaw's irritation was growing, but Brightpaw had an easy time calming him. Cloudpaw strode ahead without a care, confident in her skills and scoffing at the whispers of Tigerstar's neglect.

Longtail was angry, and he let Tinyclaw know it as passive aggressively as possible. Mousefur and the other cats that had disagreed with Tinyclaw's method of dealing with the WindClan debacle looked at him harshly or spoke of him in sharp tones that snapped into silence when Tinyclaw came into view.

Tinyclaw was too tired to deal with it. His paws ached from patrolling as often as he could to keep a lookout for any threat to ThunderClan. The dog hadn't left the territory – but there hadn't been any other signs of danger. He was beginning to have a looming feeling that perhaps the dog was the cause of the omens – yet it, or they, hadn't done anything.

Yet.

It felt like Tinyclaw's world was standing on a precipice of disaster; balanced on the edge of a cliff, ready to fall into an endless pit. Leaf-bare was coming, and prey was getting scarcer each day. It felt wrong – Tinyclaw wondered why time was moving forward when it felt like everything was standing still.

Sunlight streamed in through the warrior's den. Tinyclaw pushed himself up and out of his nest – he had slept in too long. He took a moment to wash a scrap of moss from his pelt before he stepped out of the den. Sandstorm was gone, out hunting early. Without her, he might have fallen apart by now.

Tinyclaw stopped in the clearing, eyes wide.

Tigerstar was there.

Cats were gathered around him – a small group of warriors. The Clan leader looked like he'd finally gotten to grooming himself, his pelt sleek and smooth once more over a frame sharpened by lack of proper eating. His eyes held that same dullness – even through that star that only Tinyclaw could seem to see.

"Tigerstar?" he meowed, keeping his voice even. "What's going on?"

Tigerstar's ear flicked. His voice was a low rumble. "Can the leader of this Clan not lead a patrol when he likes?"

Tinyclaw swallowed. His Clanmates' eyes were on him. He should feel great that Tigerstar was out of his den and about – but something about this felt ominous. Tinyclaw's tail fluffed. "May I come with you?" he wondered.

"Do as you like," Tigerstar rasped. "Bring whoever you like. It makes no difference."

Tinyclaw's faint hopes sank. Tigerstar was outside, yes, but that only meant that his mindset would be more felt by the Clan. Tinyclaw turned to the cats milling about the clearing and picked out Longtail, Brightpaw, and Cloudpaw. _Swiftpaw must be out with Whitestorm._ It would be a good chance for the apprentices to show their skills to their leader, maybe convince him to make them all warriors.

Tigerstar's eyes gave nothing away as he lead them on his patrol. He headed for the gorse tunnel without any care for whether or not they were even following.

* * *

Tigerstar's stiff steps led the way up the ravine and towards Sunningrocks. Brightpaw and Cloudpaw kept to the middle, talking quietly to one another. There was a tinge of excitement in their voices. Longtail and Tinyclaw kept to the rear, both warriors tense.

"He doesn't even care," Longtail huffed. "Brightpaw could fly into a tree and he wouldn't notice!"

"You don't know that he _isn't_ watching," Tinyclaw meowed. Tigerstar did not slow his pace but he _did_ look back at his patrol. Why else but to see how they were managing? "We'll figure out a way, Longtail."

Longtail's tail flicked, but he said nothing more.

"Cloudpaw," Tinyclaw called. "What do you scent?"

Cloudpaw's tail rose. "Mouse, a vole over that way -" she flicked her tail- "but nothing else."

"Good," Tinyclaw meowed. Cloudpaw's sense of smell was unlike any other warrior's. Opening his jaws, Tinyclaw could only faintly smell that vole.

Longtail huffed. "Brightpaw?" he asked.

"The same," came the gentle reply. Longtail's prickly nature had not infected Brightpaw's gentler ways. "Though… there is something odd in the air." She glanced at Cloudpaw. "Do you smell that, too?"

Tinyclaw opened his jaws. Cloudpaw did the same, her tail fluffing. "Yeah," she meowed. "It smells kinda like…"

"RiverClan!" Longtail hissed.

Worry shot through Tinyclaw, and he looked ahead. Sunningrocks loomed through the trees, the river's gentle babble behind it. As they padded out of the oaks and briches and onto the rough, sandy soil, a striking shape appeared on one of the largest rocks.

Leopardstar.

RiverClan scent flooded Sunningrocks. Tigerstar halted the patrol, his lip curled. Tinyclaw strode to his side, claws unsheathed. Longtail and the apprentices fanned out – but no amount of posturing could make up for the fact that they were outnumbered by the numerous RiverClan warriors splayed out all over the rocks.

Cloudpaw hissed. "Get off our territory you filthy fish-munchers!"

Leopardstar's ear flicked, her eyes cold. Below her, her deputy Brambleclaw hunched his big broad shoulders and spat. Tawnypelt's long, hooked claws dug into the stone she stood on, and Graystripe—

Tinyclaw's heart lurched. Graystripe was here.

The big gray warrior did not meet Tinyclaw's eye, but those yellow depths were filled with sorrow and conflict. _Oh StarClan no,_ Tinyclaw thought. _Don't make me fight Graystripe!_

"Tigerstar," Leopardstar called, "it's good to see you. We've been waiting since moonset for a ThunderClan patrol to arrive – I did not think _you_ would be in it. How fortunate; this saves time."

Tigerstar did not reply. His eyes were filled with… love. Tinyclaw followed his gaze to Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt. He was thinking of his kits! Tinyclaw bristled. Great StarClan, would he have to fight his own children?!

"Brightpaw," Tinyclaw meowed quietly, "you need to go. Find reinforcements. Someone, anyone, from anywhere. We need help!"

Brightpaw bristled, eyes wide. "But -"

"Go!" Tinyclaw hissed. He pushed his muzzle into Tigerstar's ear as Brightpaw fled. No RiverClan warrior chased her – they didn't seem to care. _They're confident. Hopefully overconfident._ "Tigerstar, keep her talking. Brightpaw's gone for help."

"Have you nothing to say?" Leopardstar meowed. "It seems you intend to fight us. I must say, with your Clan the way it is… that is unwise."

Tinyclaw curled his lip at the tone of her voice. What did she know? _What did Bluestar tell her?_

"What are you playing at, Leopardstar?" Tigerstar growled. His voice was strong, carrying over the rocks. He took a step forward. "Sunningrocks belongs to ThunderClan."

"Not any longer," Leopardstar meowed. Her tone was triumphant, as if she had already won. "Sunningrocks has belonged to RiverClan since ancient times – we are here to claim our debt for sheltering your Clan from the fire. We are taking back what has always been ours."

Longtail scoffed, his spine bristling. "You just want to _sit_ on them!" he hissed. "You'll get your Clanmates into a battle over some rocks you just want to sun on?!"

"ThunderClan uses this land to hunt," Tigerstar meowed sternly. "We have for seasons. We will for seasons more. Sunningrocks is inconvenient for RiverClan – long ago it may not have been, but now it is. It is ThunderClan's territory, and you cannot have it!"

Leopardstar hissed. "You would betray the debt you owe our Clan?"

Tigerstar unsheathed his claws.

Leoaprdstar snarled. "Then your Clanmates' blood is on your paws! RiverClan – _attack!"_

The dappled she-cat leapt down from the rock and rammed into Tigerstar, and Sunningrocks exploded into battle.

Blackclaw slammed into Tinyclaw, his claws digging for any bit of the smaller cat he could get. His breath was hot in Tinyclaw's ear. He stretched and swerved his body, slamming one of his paws hard against Blackclaw's head. Blackclaw reared back, head spinning.

Tinyclaw tackled him from below, slamming the black warrior onto his side. He scored his claws down Blackclaw's side, making the RiverClan warrior squeal. Tinyclaw dug his claws in and slammed Blackclaw's head into the stones twice before the dazed warrior fled.

Whirling around, Tinyclaw spotted Longtail wrestling with two RiverClan warriors. Cloudpaw was matching a RiverClan apprentice blow-for-blow. Where was Tigerstar? Sunningrocks had boulders and gullies and plenty of places for a cat to disappear into, especially in a battle.

Tinyclaw flung himself at the patched warrior attacking Longtail. He dug his teeth into the cat's hind leg, tasting fishy fur as he bit down. The warrior screeched, turning to face Tinyclaw instead of Longtail. Sharp claws raked Tinyclaw's ears, making him let go.

The warrior sprang at him, pinning Tinyclaw down into the stones. Tinyclaw writhed and wiggled, trying to reposition himself to attack – but his enemy's blows rained down like stones, raking at his shoulders and chest.

Suddenly the weight lifted – Cloudpaw was on the back of Tinyclaw's assailiant, his teeth buried in their neck fur. Tinyclaw rolled over onto his paws as the RiverClan warrior screeched. Cloudpaw leaped off of his back, watching him go.

"We can do this!" she panted.

Her pelt was plastered with dust and smears of blood. Tinyclaw hoped the blood wasn't all hers. He opened his mouth to caution her, but Cloudpaw streaked off with a cry, heading to support Longtail. Tinyclaw trembled, scanning the battlefield.

Sunningrocks was filled with writhing, screeching cats clustered around the tiny ThunderClan patrol. Longtail and Cloudpaw were supporting one another, beating back warrior after warrior as best they could with brambles at their back – but where was Tigerstar? RiverClan was attacking like a tide, and he was nowhere to be seen.

A wail rose above the battle-noise. Ears roaring, Tinyclaw followed the sound, sliding down into a stony gully. Stones stung his paw pads and he blinked back grit from his eyes. When the dust cleared, he could see three cats huddled in the curve of the gulch.

Tigerstar had his back to the steep side of the gully, his eyes wide. His pelt was ruffled, covered in scratches, and he bled from one ear.

"Fight us, coward!"

Tinyclaw's heart sank.

Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw surrounded Tigerstar, claws unsheathed. Tawnypelt hissed and lashed out at Tigerstar again, her long, hooked claws just missing the ThunderClan leader's scarred nose.

"Stop!" Tinyclaw screeched. He thrust himself between Tigerstar and his kits. There was no way he could stand to watch this! Tigerstar's breathing was ragged with fear and horror. No wonder he ended up here – how could he attack his own kits?

"Out of our way, Tinyclaw!" hissed Tawnypelt.

Brambleclaw's lips drew back. "I've got him, Tawnypelt," he growled.

Tinyclaw hissed, lashing out with a paw. He missed intentionally, his claws making the RiverClan warriors take half a step back. Tinyclaw's heart was pounding in his ears. "You can't harm Tigerstar!" he snarled. "I won't let you!"

"You can't stop us!" Brambleclaw snapped back.

Spine rigid, Tinyclaw met the tabby warrior's blazing amber gaze. Brambleclaw was the reflection of his father, though his fur looked much softer, like Goldenflower's. Tawnypelt's eyes narrowed on him, her broad shoulders hunched.

Tinyclaw swallowed. _I'm sorry, Tigerstar,_ he thought. _They'll kill you if I don't stop them._

"You cannot harm Tigerstar," he repeated, "because he is your father."


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 _Above them the battle raged_ – the sound of cats screeching and caterwauling echoed overhead. Tinyclaw couldn't think about how hard Cloudpaw and Longtail were fighting against these impossible odds. All he could think of was Tigerstar panting in fear at his back, and Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt's stunned expressions before him.

Tinyclaw's words hung between the cats like a thick fog. Flickering his gaze between Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw, Tinyclaw pressed Tigerstar further against the gulch's rocky wall. He'd rather face these two than have Tigerstar lose his last life to his firstborn kits.

"That's not true," Brambleclaw meowed. His tone was hoarse.

"This is…" Tawnypelt shook her dappled head, glaring at Tinyclaw. "Are you trying to just throw us off?"

"No," Tinyclaw panted. He matched the she-cat's gaze. "Tigerstar and your mother Goldenflower were mates – but it didn't work out. They broke up before Goldenflower could tell him she was pregnant with you two." He was well aware of the battle raging – he only had so much time before RiverClan warriors routed Longtail and Cloudpaw and found them here. _Hurry, Brightpaw! Hurry!_

"I've regretted it ever since," Tigerstar rasped, his voice aged seasons beyond himself. "Even if we could never truly be together, I… I regretted how things ended between us. I regretted not knowing anything about either of you." His amber eyes were full of clarity and pain. "I would have done anything to be a father to you two."

Brambleclaw opened his jaws, eyes blazing, but a shriek cut him off – "Tinyclaw – look out!"

A shadow passed over the gulch, and Tinyclaw looked just in time to see Leopardstar lunging for his throat. He dropped to his stomach and rolled away, slashing at the dappled she-cat with his claws. Tigerstar stumbled away as Leopardstar let out a howl of frustration to lunge at his deputy. Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt watched on, pressing close together, eyes wide.

Tinyclaw fell beneath Leopardstar's weight, feeling her teeth gripping his throat. _Is she really trying to kill me?_ Tinyclaw scrabbled at her, digging his claws into her shoulder until he felt blood well – but Leopardstar did not let go.

Suddenly the weight was lifted. Tigerstar had pulled Leopardstar off of Tinyclaw, pushing her away with all his strength. Tinyclaw got to his paws and, side by side, ThunderClan's deputy and leader slashed at Leopardstar. Tinyclaw felt his claws snag on her muzzle, cutting deeply. Leopardstar hissed in fury, lashing her tail as she edged away from the assault.

A cry echoed over the rocks. ThunderClan! Tinyclaw smelled their scent over blood and RiverClan, fresh and new, as they streamed into Sunningrocks. Suddenly the cries of desperation turned into yowls of triumph. Leopardstar snarled before darting away from Tinyclaw and Tigerstar, scrabbling out of the gulch and yowling.

"Retreat!" she screeched. "RiverClan, retreat!"

Tinyclaw helped Tigerstar up and out of the gully before clambering out himself. By the time the two were at ground level, RiverClan had been backed up to the river's shore. Leopardstar, bleeding badly from her muzzle, swept her glittering amber gaze over the advancing ThunderClan line. Brightpaw had brought nearly the whole Clan!

"This is not over," hissed Leopardstar, venom in her voice. Her eyes rested on Tinyclaw. "Don't dare think we are defeated!"

"You look pretty defeated to me!" snapped Cloudpaw, waving her tail. "Turn your tails and run already, fish-lickers!"

Leopardstar's claws gleamed, and Tinyclaw thought she might leap upon the insolent patched apprentice – but her narrow muzzle turned towards her Clanmates. "Bring me Graystripe!" she howled.

 _Graystripe?_ Tinyclaw wondered why – but as Blackclaw pushed forward the gray tom, Tinyclaw realized that he bore no wounds… and that his voice had been the one to warn Tinyclaw of Leopardstar's attack. _Oh, no,_ Tinyclaw wailed.

"You forewarned ThunderClan cats to my attack," Leopardstar snarled, not looking at the gray warrior beneath her. "You are hereby banished from RiverClan – if he is spotted on our side of the river, he is to be killed on sight!"

The RiverClan cats rumbled with agreement – all but Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt, who stood together off to the side, staring ahead at the ThunderClan cats. At Tigerstar. Graystripe's fur bristled, his eyes wide with terror.

"B-But – Silverstream!" he wailed. "The kits -"

Leopardstar spat at his paws. Graystripe flinched as if it were a blow.

Tinyclaw's heart broke for his friend – would he ever be able to see his family again? What would Leopardstar do to them, would she punish them for Graystripe's actions? _He was foolish but he still loved them and wanted to be with them._

Tigerstar took a step forward. Leopardstar did not wait for him to say anything – she raised her tail and the RiverClan cats began to flee across the river. ThunderClan warriors cheered, Mousefur and Frostfur lunging ahead to ensure no RiverClan cats lingered.

Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt were the last to go. They glanced at one another, and then at Tigerstar, before slipping into the river and disappearing into the reeds on the other side.

Tigerstar's tail fell, trailing in the dust. Tinyclaw pressed against the dark tabby. "I'm so sorry," he breathed. "I couldn't… I couldn't let them kill you."

"It's all right," Tigerstar meowed quietly. "They know now, even if they despise me for what I did."

Tinyclaw touched his muzzle to Tigerstar's ear in sympathy. For the first time in a long time, Tigerstar seemed just as he had been before, even though sorrow and pain weighed down his broad shoulders. "I don't think they despise you," Tinyclaw whispered. "But… I'm sure they're very confused."

"We did it!" whooped Cloudpaw. The white-and-ginger she-cat leaped to one of the high rocks, tail high as she yowled "ThunderClan! ThunderClan!" to the skies.

"Thank StarClan we came in time," Sandstorm breathed. She approached Tinyclaw, brushing her muzzle against his. "You all look like you're three steps away from falling over."

Tinyclaw drank in her sweet scent before saying, "Brightpaw did well."

Longtail dropped onto his haunches, his body trembling with weariness. Mousefur gave him a friendly lick around the ear. "Brightpaw ran like a warrior of StarClan," she reported. "Our ancestors saved us."

"StarClan!" huffed Cloudpaw, padding down from her perch. She rolled her bright blue eyes. "StarClan had nothing to do with it, mouse-brains – we used our own teeth and claws to protect our land. I didn't see any StarClan cats supporting us!"

Sandstorm sighed, eyes sparking with disapproval. Tinyclaw frowned at his niece – and he wasn't the only one. The gathered ThunderClan warriors looked at the apprentice with wariness in their eyes. Brightpaw's eyes were clouded with worry. But Tigerstar…

Tigerstar's eyes sparked with thoughtfulness.

Tinyclaw swallowed, claws digging into his gut. Tigerstar might have seemed like his old self for a moment, but it was clear it was only for that moment. He still held his deep mistrust of StarClan in his heart.

"So, what do we do with _him,"_ snapped Dustpelt, lashing his striped tail at Graystripe.

The gray warrior was crouched in a ball, his long fur bristling as he looked over the river. His eyes were filled with sorrow and pain, and Tinyclaw longed to comfort him – but he forced his eyes to his Clan. _Graystripe can't go back to RiverClan. He only has us._

"We take him with us," Tinyclaw declared.

"What, so he can betray us again?!" snapped Mousefur, bristling. Beside her, Frostfur's tail twitched with disapproval. "He left us for RiverClan once before, what's stopping him from doing it again?"

"He broke the warrior code," added Longtail. His fur was matted with blood, and he was missing fur along one flank. "He betrayed ThunderClan _and_ RiverClan!"

Tinyclaw narrowed his eyes at them. "He has nowhere else to go!"

"You're not the Clan leader, last I checked," snarled Mousefur. The brown warrior stalked over to Tigerstar. "Well? What do we do with this traitor?"

Tigerstar's eyes flashed. He wasn't even looking at Graystripe – but across the river. _To his kits._ Tinyclaw's heart sank.

"Traitor?" rasped Tigerstar. His shoulders shook as he scoffed, "This Clan is full of traitors – what's one more?"

His Clanmates staggered, eyes flashing. Murmuring rose up among the gathered cats. Graystripe was looking back now, ears trained towards the conversation.

"I don't care what he does," Tigerstar snapped. "Stay, go, die? It matters nothing to me."

"Tigerstar!" Frostfur breathed. She padded toward Tigerstar, paw extended to offer some comfort. "You can't mean -"

"Get away from me!" Tigerstar snapped, baring his teeth at the white queen. Frostfur jumped back, eyes wide. Longtail and Mousefur pressed against her, glaring at Tigerstar.

The great tabby tom swung his head to Tinyclaw. He snarled, "You should have let them kill me! Better a death by honorable warriors than to go on living with this band of fox-hearts!"

Before Tinyclaw could open his mouth, Tigerstar had whipped away, stalking through the trees. Slowly, one by one, his Clanmates turned their heads to Tinyclaw. He frowned at their attention. Tigerstar had gone, and now… now it seemed like the Clan was fully acknowledging Tinyclaw as their leader. Sandstorm pressed against his flank.

"We should go," he managed.

Slowly, one by one, his Clanmates got to their paws. Graystripe stared at them, eyes full of despair and longing – but when Tinyclaw flicked his tail for the gray warrior to follow, even he obeyed.

With his mate and his best friend at his side, Tinyclaw led his Clan home.


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 _Tinyclaw felt as if a_ thousand warriors had piled onto his shoulders as he pushed his way through the gorse tunnel. He paused near the nursery, watching the wounded ThunderClan patrol pad into camp. They flopped down where they stood or sheltered in their dens – either way, Brackenfur was limping to them one by one, Mosskit at his heels, administering herbs to the wounded cats.

"What happened?"

Tinyclaw blinked at the voice. Mistykit was sitting next to him, her blue eyes wide as she met his gaze.

"We won," Tinyclaw told her.

"That's good," Mistykit mewed. "So why's everyone so… tense?"

Tinyclaw shifted on his paws. He opened his jaws to reply, but Dustpelt snapped, "Who cares if we won or lost? We're all traitors, according to Tigerstar."

Sighing, Tinyclaw refrained from shooting the dark-pelted warrior a withering look. Dustpelt settled down with Cinderpelt, who groomed him fretfully. Tinyclaw knew that Dustpelt's anger and frustration was something every cat was feeling.

Mistykit's eyes clouded. "I see," she murmured. "And… who's that?"

Tinyclaw followed the kit's plumy tail as she waved it at Graystripe. The gray warrior's eyes were blank, even when Sandstorm pushed a piece of fresh-kill under his nose. Mousefur openly hissed when she passed, and Frostfur turned her nose up. All over the camp Tinyclaw spotted cats glaring or glowering at Graystripe.

"That's Graystripe," Tinyclaw meowed tiredly. Mistykit wouldn't remember nursing with Graystripe's kits when Silverstream had been too weak to feed them. "Ask Oakheart, he'll tell you more."

Mistykit nodded in understanding, as if she knew Tinyclaw had little energy. The she-kit got to her paws and slipped back into the nursery. Tinyclaw watched her go, frowning. _She's got that same cool air as her mother._

Hunger stirred his belly, and Tinyclaw caught Sandstorm's eyes. His mate had gotten him a piece, too; he padded over to join her and Graystripe, grateful for Sandstorm's intuition. He flopped down to eat just as Brackenfur approached – alone; Mosskit was tending to Brightpaw's injuries near the apprentice's den.

"Those are Bluestar's kits," Graystripe meowed absently, his eyes flickering to the nursery and Mosskit.

"Yes, they are," Brackenfur breathed, "and Mosskit's been a great help. She'll make a wonderful apprentice."

Graystripe blinked, but said nothing more.

Brackenfur sighed, nudging Graystripe with his muzzle. "I'm glad to see you back," he purred.

"You're one of the only ones," Graystripe lamented. His eyes absently scanned the clearing. "RiverClan never accepted me, now ThunderClan won't. I won't ever see Silverstream or the kits again."

"You don't know that," Sandstorm assured. "There's always Gatherings – Leopardstar isn't going to kill them just because you're their father."

Tinyclaw swallowed a bitter bite of his fresh-kill. He barely tasted it. "She's right," he meowed. He gave his friend a compassionate look, truly feeling great that he was back. "We've missed you."

"They'll get over it," Brackenfur meowed, running his paw over Graystripe's spine. "For now; you're clear. Barely a scratch."

Graystripe lowered his gaze to his untouched fresh-kill. "I… I couldn't bring myself to lay a claw on any of you," he murmured.

Tinyclaw's heart ached. He had tried so hard to be loyal to RiverClan – but in the end, Graystripe's heart still sang of the forest. He couldn't imagine the pain his old friend was dealing with – after all, Sandstorm was right beside him, and always would be.

"Where is Tigerstar?" Tinyclaw asked, looking at Brackenfur.

"He arrived before any of you," Brackenfur meowed. "I treated his wounds and sent him to rest. Don't bother him unless it's important." There was a warning look in the medicine cat's amber eyes.

"I just need to tell him that his Clan is home," Tinyclaw assured him.

Brackenfur nodded, touching his nose to Graystripe's ear before heading to join Mosskit.

Tinyclaw got to his paws, his muscles aching. Sandstorm looked up at him. "I'm going to go hunting," she said. "Who should I take?"

"Anyone that's fit to go," Tinyclaw sighed.

But she followed him as he made his way to the Highrock. "It'll be alright, you know," she meowed gently. "They'll accept Graystripe eventually."

"Eventually," Tinyclaw hissed. He planted his paws in frustration, turning to face Sandstorm. "Eventually! And in the meantime, everyone is going to go out of their way to fight with him. We can't afford that, Sandstorm!"

Sandstorm's pale eyes narrowed. "I know that," she hissed. "And don't talk to me that way!"

Tinyclaw swallowed. "I'm sorry," he breathed. "This is just…"

"It's a lot, I know," she meowed. "But don't forget that I'm on your side."

She flicked his nose with her tail before heading amongst the injured cats to gather up a hunting patrol. Soon enough she had Mousefur and Brindleface and was heading out of the clearing. Tinyclaw waited until she had disappeared before heading to Tigerstar's den.

There was silence inside the hollowed den. Tinyclaw frowned – was he asleep? Tinyclaw was about to turn to go when Tigerstar's voice called him inside.

The great tabby tom was huddled up in his nest, exhausted, his fur ruffled with wounds and matted with poultices. His amber eyes were unfocused and empty, and he looked twice as exhausted as any cat in the clearing.

"I'm just reporting in," Tinyclaw offered. "Everyone is all right. I'll leave you to -"

"Cloudpaw will become a warrior," Tigerstar meowed.

Tinyclaw blinked in shock. There was no interest or eagerness in Tigerstar's voice – just… nothing. Tinyclaw's tail flicked. On one paw he was glad for the announcement – on the other…

"What of the others? Swiftpaw and Brightpaw?"

Tigerstar scoffed. "They cower before StarClan," he meowed pitilessly. "ThunderClan needs more warriors like Cloudpaw – ones that rely on themselves, not StarClan."

"But Swiftpaw and Brightpaw have worked just as hard as Cloudpaw," Tinyclaw argued. "They've been training longer! They deserve their names."

Tigerstar's tail lashed. " _I_ am Clan leader," he snarled, "and _I_ decide who becomes warrior. Now leave me."

Tinyclaw swallowed, sighing. He turned to go, tail low. Yes, he was happy that Cloudpaw would be a warrior… but what of his denmates? What would Swiftpaw and Brightpaw think?

* * *

"So Cloudpaw gets to be a warrior but Brightpaw doesn't?!"

Tinyclaw frowned. "I tried, Longtail," he hissed. "I did!"

Longtail lashed his tail. "You didn't try very hard when you sent her to just take a message!" he snapped. "If she'd been in the battle she'd be a warrior!"

Tinyclaw swallowed. "Someone had to send a message or we'd all have died!" he threw back. Longtail was already upset - did he really need to know that the only reason Cloudpaw was becoming a warrior was because she scoffed at StarClan? "I sent Brightpaw! That is something a warrior would do if ordered just as much as any apprentice. If I could give her a warrior name I would, Longtail!"

The tabby's tail lashed. "Then do it!" he snapped. "Give Brightpaw a warrior name – Swiftpaw, too."

Tinyclaw started, shocked. The pale tabby's eyes were filled with seriousness, but his voice faltered, "You gave Snowpaw a mentor; give them… give them their names."

"I… I can't do that, Longtail," Tinyclaw breathed. "I'm not Clan leader."

Longtail hissed with frustration. "I know," he meowed. "I _know…_ but at least _you_ don't think we're all traitors."

Tinyclaw watched the tabby tom stalk away, heading for the apprentice's den. Cloudpaw was there, crowing over her impending warrior ceremony to Brightpaw and Swiftpaw. They listened to Longtail – and when the tabby warrior went to the warrior's den, Brightpaw's shoulders drooped. Swiftpaw was bristling.

Cloudpaw's eyes looked sad.

Tinyclaw swallowed. _I'm_ not _their leader,_ he thought. _I can't give them what they deserve._

Not for the first time, Tinyclaw felt as if everything was falling apart around him.

* * *

Sunset light bathed the clearing in a red-orange light. Tigerstar's summons gathered the Clan beneath the Highrock – though most were languishing their wounds in the clearing already. Eyes looked up at their leader, but Tinyclaw could feel from the tension in the air that word had spread. All the Clan knew what Tigerstar had said.

Cloudpaw seemed blind to it all. Her pelt was groomed to perfection, snowy white and flaming patches with sparkling blue eyes. Tinyclaw knew she was doing her best to ignore the stares and looks and the muttering going on behind her. Brightpaw and Swiftpaw sat side-by-side, away from the other apprentices, trying not to glower or show their disappointment.

"You did well," Graystripe murmured as Cloudpaw began to walk towards the Highrock. "She made it."

Tinyclaw leaned on his old friend. Brackenfur, his first apprentice, had been injured on the Thunderpath. Though the injury had led Brackenfur to his calling, Tinyclaw still wished that he'd been able to complete his apprentice's training.

"They're so upset," Sandstorm, on his other side, murmured. She was looking at Swiftpaw and Brightpaw.

Tinyclaw nodded. "They love her too much to bring her down," he meowed. He hadn't told them of Longtail's suggestion – that Tinyclaw just make them warriors. What would they think?

"Cats of ThunderClan," Tigerstar began, "we gather this sunset to give Cloudpaw her warrior name."

Silence descended upon the crowd. Tinyclaw spotted more than one look through narrowed eyes. Beyond it, Ashpaw and Fernpaw were signing Tigerstar's words to Snowpaw.

"I, Tigerstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

There was no mirth in Tigerstar's voice. No excitement or pride. Nothing at all. How much did the words mean to a cat that did not believe? Would StarClan accept Cloudpaw as a warrior?

"Cloudpaw," Tigerstar went on, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Cloudpaw's voice was high and clear. "I do."

Tigerstar leaped down from the Highrock. He approached Cloudpaw, raising his voice: "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Cloudpaw, from this moment on your will be known as Cloudtail. StarClan honors your courage and your independence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

He rested his muzzle on Cloudtail's head, and Cloudtail stretched to lick his leader's shoulder.

Tigerstar stepped away, and all was silent.

Tinyclaw swallowed. Was no one going to cheer Cloudtail's name?

"Cloudtail, Cloudtail!"

Brindleface. The dappled queen's voice was loud and clear, her eyes full of joy for her fostered kit. She pushed through the crowd and covered Cloudtail's face with licks.

"Cloudtail!" Tinyclaw called after her. "Cloudtail!"

Slowly his Clanmates began to cheer. But many did not – Mousefur narrowed her eyes at Cloudtail while Longtail's head hung low. The apprentices were among the last to cheer – and finally Brightpaw and Swiftpaw approached, pushing their muzzles into Cloudtail's pelt. She didn't seem to notice their delay.

Tinyclaw sighed. This was nothing like what a warrior ceremony should be, but Cloudtail didn't seem to care.

"You need to keep vigil tonight," Tinyclaw told her, touching noses with his niece. "I'm proud of you, Cloudtail."

Cloudtail's plumy tail flicked, and she pressed her muzzle into Tinyclaw's fur. "Can we go and see Fiona tomorrow? I want to tell her everything."

Tinyclaw nodded. "First thing," he promised, "after your vigil."

He turned away, leaving Cloudtail to chat with her Clanmates. Tinyclaw spotted Tigerstar slipping into his den, Whitestorm following behind. Tinyclaw blinked, worry filling his heart. Not only had Tigerstar refused to make worthy cats warriors, his words were faithless in the end. He held no honor for StarClan.

How long could ThunderClan survive with Tigerstar as their leader?


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 _Tinyclaw watched the dawn patrol_ slip through the gorse barrier. Predawn light filtered through the red-and-gold treetops, and the air was chilled. Tinyclaw could see his own breath. _Soon there'll be frost on the ground,_ he thought.

He turned to the Highrock, eyes flicking to the cat that sat in its shadow. Cloudtail had kept her vigil, silent and standing straight-backed and proud. Her tail curled tight over her paws was the only betrayal of the chill penetrating her thicker fur.

"You can speak now," Tinyclaw told her. He stepped out of the shadow of the warrior's den and crossed the clearing to Cloudtail's side. He touched his muzzle to her shoulder, feeling her shivering with chill. "Your vigil is over."

"Thank goodness!" she purred as she relaxed. "My limbs were beginning to feel like tree branches."

Tinyclaw watched her stretch, her well-trained muscles rippling beneath her fur. She more than desesrved her warrior name. _She's not the only one,_ Tinyclaw thought, a cloud of sorrow hovering over his head. Swiftpaw and Brightpaw should have shared this vigil with her.

"Feel like hunting?" he asked.

Cloudtail nodded. "I'm starving," she mewed.

"We'll grab some prey, then go and see Fiona. She deserves to know her daughter is a warrior," Tinyclaw meowed, watching Cloudtail's eyes light up. Though she wasn't a kittypet any longer, it didn't stop her from adoring her mother. "I'll bring Sandstorm – she's met Fiona before."

Cloudtail voiced no disagreement, but as Tinyclaw turned to the warrior's den to call for his mate, a bracken-colored coat caught his eye. Oakheart was approaching from the apprentice's den, his apprentice Fernpaw trailing behind him. Tinyclaw's ear flicked. The small gray she-cat's tail was trailing in the dirt, and she refused to look up from her paws.

"What is it?" Tinyclaw asked as Oakheart and Fernpaw stopped before him. Cloudtail huffed impatiently, ready to get a move on – Tinyclaw flicked his tail at her to signal patience. Earning a warrior name did not smooth out all the bumps of a cats' character.

Oakheart's eyes flashed with trouble. "Fernpaw," he meowed. "Tell Tinyclaw what you told me."

Fernpaw shifted on her paws, but did not move. She let out a murmur of worry.

"It's all right," Oakheart reassured. "But Tinyclaw needs to know this. It's important, Fernpaw."

Fernpaw took a deep breath. Fernpaw was a gentle cat, and often Tinyclaw wondered whether or not that made her cut out to be a warrior. But she and Oakheart were getting along well, and there was no reason for her personality to affect her ability to fight for her Clan. Finally, she turned her brilliant green eyes on to Tinyclaw.

Her voice trembled just a little: "S-Swiftpaw… he was really upset last night."

Cloudtail's tail flicked. "I know," she admitted, sorrow in her eyes. "I wish he and Brightpaw were named warriors too. But what's gotten your tail into a twist?"

Tinyclaw shot her a look – but Cloudtail was not impatient. She had grown up knowing Fernpaw, and her brother Ashpaw, as littermates. She wouldn't be unkind to her.

Fernpaw swallowed. "He was talking with Brightpaw in the den, t-talking about finding out more about the dogs that are in our territory. He said it would make Tigerstar see them as warriors if they learned things no other cat has been able to."

Tinyclaw bristled. "I've forbidden cats near Snakerocks for a reason," he hissed. "Did he-"

Fernpaw gave a tiny, terrified nod. Her voice was a whisper. "He and Brightpaw snuck off way before dawn to go to Snakerocks. They haven't come back yet."

Tinyclaw's eye flashed to Cloudtail, whose own eyes were wide with dismay. "I-I didn't see them go!" she breathed. Her tail was bristling.

"They know you better than you do," Oakheart countered. "Of course they can sneak around you – it's not your fault, Cloudtail."

"They went around you and behind the elder's den," Fernpaw went on. "There's a small gap there, leading towards the dirtplace."

Alarm prickled Tinyclaw's pelt. If those two apprentices had gone to Snakerocks… it was very likely that there was more than one dog living there, and even so, the dogs knew how to kill rabbits for food. It was very likely a cat wouldn't be much different to them.

"She came to me as soon as she could," Oakheart offered in defense of his apprentice. "Fernpaw said that Ashpaw and Snowpaw hadn't seemed worried – but when she came out to talk to me, they were just as terrified as she is."

"Fernpaw," Tinyclaw rasped, "go rest. Oakheart – you watch the camp. I'm going to look for them immediately."

Oakheart nodded, nudging Fernpaw away with his muzzle. Cloudtail lashed her tail. "I'm coming," she insisted. "I'll shred anything that's hurt them – I'll turn those dogs into a pulp!"

"Of course," Tinyclaw told her. There was no way he'd deny Cloudtail the chance to search for his beloveds. "Gather some cats to help search – and Cloudtail, don't be reckless."

The ginger-and-white she-cat gave little notice that she'd heard as she stalked off to the warrior's den.

"Keep the apprentices busy," Tinyclaw told Oakheart. "I don't want panic spreading from them to the rest of the camp. With any luck, we'll be back before anyone realizes what's happened."

Oakheart nodded. "I'll stall Longtail as best I can."

A flicker of fur caught his eye, and Tinyclaw saw Cloudtail padding out of the warrior's den with Sandstorm and Graystripe following behind. _Just who I would choose,_ Tinyclaw thought proudly. Only Whitestorm, Swiftpaw's mentor, was missing – but he had gone out with the dawn patrol. Had he come across the apprentices, Tinyclaw knew Whitestorm would have brought them home.

Graystripe seemed to have shaken off some of his depression for this assignment, his yellow eyes filled with determination. Sandstorm brushed her muzzle against Tinyclaw's. "Cloudtail told us what's going on," she meowed. "Let's go. There's no time to waste."

* * *

Fernpaw had been right – Swiftpaw and Brightpaw's scents had led out from a gap behind the elder's den. From there it led into the forest, skirting the dirtplace and heading straight for Snakerocks. Tinyclaw had no idea what they'd find there – he ordered his patrol to remain silent as they padded through the undergrowth. He didn't want to disturb whatever force lay in wait in the forest.

The path led unwaveringly to the pale rocks that loomed between the trees. Cloudtail led the way, her thick white tail up. She was a phenomenal tracker, and she knew Swiftpaw and Brightpaw's scents better than any cat. Despite it all, with Sandstorm and Graystripe at his side, Tinyclaw felt like all was as it should be once more.

Together, eyes flicking warily, they pushed through the ferns that screened Snakerocks from the rest of the forest.

"Oh StarClan, no," breathed Sandstorm.

Tinyclaw felt his heart catch in his throat, and Graystripe gagged beside him. Cloudtail's fur was bristling to its ends with shock, her mouth agape in a soundless, horrified wail.

Stones lay scattered and broken all over the flat, sun-baked earth. Ferns and grass had been trampled by massive paws. Dirt was chewed up by multiple indecipherable clawmarks. Blood splashed against the stones and pooled in the clearing before the biggest of Snakerocks' many caves. Tinyclaw gagged on the smell of blood and dog.

"It was a massacre," Graystripe whimpered.

Cloudtail let out a grievous whine and Tinyclaw could not stop her as she surged out into the open. The ginger-and-white she-cat's white paws were soon stained with blood, and she nearly slipped as she spun in circles to wail "Brightpaw! Swiftpaw!" into the air.

"We have to find them," Sandstorm meowed, determined.

Tinyclaw nodded. "Spread out and look. Be as quiet as you can and keep and eye out."

Sandstorm and Graystripe nodded, both taking off in opposite directions, keeping to the ferns on the outskirts.

Tinyclaw padded into the clearing, every step as soft as he could make it. The squelch of the blood underpaw made bile rise in his throat. There was no doubt now – there was more than one dog, and they were clearly aggressive. _They have no intention of leaving._

Cloudtail was spinning in circles, eyes wide and paws unsteady. She turned and retched, but nothing came out of her empty stomach. Tinyclaw pressed against her side, feeling her tremble from ears to tail. What could he tell her?

"Tinyclaw!"

Tinyclaw turned towards Tallpines. Sandstorm and Graystripe were there, on either side of a large clump of ferns. Sandstorm flicked her tail, her eyes serious. Tinyclaw urged Cloudtail to follow as he made his way to them.

As they padded towards the ferns, Tinyclaw noticed that the blood staining the ground thinned here, into two streaky trails of drying blood. Tinyclaw swallowed as he saw blood staining the edges of the fern leaves. The pungent smell of blood was very strong here – as was the smell of cat beneath it.

Tinyclaw pushed his head into the ferns.

"Oh, no," he murmured.

Swiftpaw and Brightpaw lay together in a pool of their blood, Swiftpaw somewhat on top of Brightpaw, his claws clotted with blood and fur. In his mind's eye Tinyclaw could see the black-and-white tom dragging himself and Brightpaw into the ferns for shelter just before…

Blood matted Brightpaw's face and neck and side. Swiftpaw's entire body looked like a dog had chewed it for sport, his ears all but gone and his tail nothing but a bloody stump. One of his legs was twisted in a way reminiscent of Brackenfur's injury.

"No," Cloudtail gasped.

The she-cat thrust her head into the ferns and circled the bodies. "No, no, _no!_ " she wailed, flopping down beside the two cats and curling herself tightly around them. Tinyclaw's heart broke for her.

"I'm sorry," she wailed, "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have been made a warrior! I'm s-so s-s-sorry!"

Graystripe sidled up to Tinyclaw, murmuring into his ear, "They're still breathing."

Tinyclaw found it hard to believe but – _thank StarClan!_ After a long moment of looking, he spotted the very, very faint rise and fall of the apprentices' flanks.

"Get Brackenfur," Tinyclaw ordered Sandstorm. She was the fastest. "And get some warriors to carry them."

Sandstorm nodded and took off, haring away through the ferns and into the forest. Tinyclaw crouched down to the earth, down to the apprentices' level. From here he could see something caught in Swiftpaw's jaws – a bloody, matted dog's ear, torn from his attacker. He was out cold, but Brightpaw's eyelid fluttered despite being crusted with blood. The other eye was completely gone.

"Stay with me, Brightpaw," Tinyclaw meowed. There was no need to ask what had done this – the dog's ear was enough evidence. His breath made Brightpaw's whiskers stir, and the she-cat's eye opened to a tiny slit. She was conscious – but not for long. "Brightpaw?"

Brightpaw's mouth opened, bubbling blood around her words. "Pack… p…ack," she mumbled. Her eye rolled back into her head. "Kill… kill…"


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

" _Pack pack, kill kill."_

Tinyclaw saw Brackenfur shudder. The golden-brown tom had appeared at Snakerocks as quick as he could hobble, with Oakheart and Mousefur to help carry the damaged apprentices back to camp. Now they lay in nests hastily prepared by Mosskit, who had helped Brackenfur in applying poultice after poultice to the injured cats. Tinyclaw had to applaud the kit's strong stomach.

Mosskit was gone now, sent back to the nursery once she could do no more. Brackenfur and Tinyclaw were alone in the medicine cat's den with his new patients. Brackenfur was looking down at the bloodied dog ear, his spine bristling with horror. Tinyclaw was pressed against his side.

"So the force in the forest is the dogs," Brackenfur whispered. "They were what StarClan was warning us about…"

"I wish we'd figured it out before this happened," Tinyclaw meowed regretfully. He ran his tail soothingly along his friend's spine. "I should have put it together before now."

"Don't blame yourself, Tinyclaw," Brackenfur sighed. "StarClan cannot see everything – and if they can't, neither can you."

Tinyclaw swallowed. That statement wasn't very comforting, coming from a cat with absolute faith in StarClan and their designs.

"Will they live?" he asked.

Brackenfur heaved a heavy sigh, looking up from the dog ear to the apprentices. Brightpaw's face was plastered with poultices and blood, her fur slick with herb juices. Swiftpaw's shredded ears were coated in cobwebs, his stump of a once-thick tail finally crusting over itself. His leg hung out of his nest, recovering from its prior disolaction.

"I don't know," Brackenfur meowed. "They've both lost so much blood. I've done everything I can – it's up to StarClan now."

A sound at the edge of the medicine cat's den made Tinyclaw's head turn. Cloudtail was there. She padded to her loves, her paws scuffling against the earth with tiredness and grief. Her eyes glittered with sorrow.

"Cloudtail, you need to rest," Tinyclaw told her.

Cloudtail shook her head stiffly. "No," she grunted. "I'll stay with them."

Brackenfur sighed as the patched she-cat carefully twined herself around the apprentices, her plumy tail resting along Swiftpaw's leg while her head rested near Brightpaw's face. "I love you both," she murmured sleepily. "I'll be here when you wake up. I'll keep you warm."

Tinyclaw swallowed a lump in his throat at Cloudtail's words. There was such a pure honesty in them that he had never imagined hearing from her. Cloudtail began gently grooming Brightpaw's pelt, her tongue working around the poultices plastered to her pelt. Her purr filled the whole den. _She loves them both so much. Oh StarClan…_

"Cloudtail…" Brackenfur began. He sounded as if he were about to send her away, but instead he offered, "You can stay; just try not to disturb them too much."

Cloudtail nodded tiredly, turning her head to groom Swiftpaw's face. "I'm sorry," she murmured between licks. "This is my fault…"

Tinyclaw's heart ached. "It's not your fault," he told her.

Cloudtail's tail flicked. "This wouldn't have happened if they'd been made warrior's beside me," she meowed.

Tinyclaw frowned. Her voice was not full of malice. Did Cloudtail really blame herself for what happened? _She is right though, they wouldn't have gone after the dogs if they'd been made warriors like they should have been._

"I tried," Tinyclaw told her. Should he have done as Longtail suggested? Just made them warriors? "I did everything I could."

Cloudtail shivered. "I know."

She set her head down, her tired eyes glittering with love for both the apprentices in equal parts. Tinyclaw hoped she wouldn't blame herself for too long – it would be a great weight to bear upon their relationships with one another.

"StarClan, please," Tinyclaw prayed, "don't take them yet. Don't take them from her. From us."

"Don't be foolish to beg StarClan for favor," a voice rasped. "They will take these two just to spite us."

Tinyclaw didn't look to the entrance to see Tigerstar. The great tabby tom padded into the den, settling himself before the wounded apprentices, his eyes full of grief and sorrow.

Cloudtail bristled. "And because of _you_ , they'll go to StarClan without warrior names," she spat bitterly.

Tigerstar did not flinch at her words. Tinyclaw glanced at his leader. He didn't appear when the camp had been filled with blood-scent and the cries of worried cats. Had he not heard them, or had he been waiting for a better time?

"There is a way," Tigerstar rumbled. "A way for dying cats to gain their warrior names in StarClan."

"Do it," Cloudtail snapped. "After all they've gone through, they deserve at least that!"

"You don't know they're going to die," hissed Tinyclaw. Beside him, Brackenfur kneaded his paws into the earth. Tinyclaw shook his head at Tigerstar. "You can't just assume it's going to happen!"

Tigerstar did not look at Tinyclaw. "It would be par for the course," he meowed simply.

Tinyclaw felt frustration rise over his grief and sorrow. Did Tigerstar really just assume that all his Clanmates were fated to die in horrible ways? To Tigerstar's credit, at least there was sympathy in his mew.

"If they live, at least they'll have the names they deserve," Cloudtail meowed tiredly, her gaze flickering between Swiftpaw and Brightpaw.

Tigerstar nodded. "Very well." His voice grew strong, echoing through the medicine cat's den. "I ask my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have learned the warrior code and have given up their lives in service of their Clan. Let StarClan receive them as warriors.

"StarClan, take Swiftpaw with his new name – Shredpelt," Tigerstar went on, his tone suddenly hardening. "And take Brightpaw with her new name – Lostface."

Tinyclaw bristled, and Cloudtail's eyes snapped open in anger. Brackenfur drew in a breath of shock.

"It is done," Tigerstar decided.

"That was cruel!" hissed Cloudtail. Suddenly she was on her paws, her muzzle thrust into Tigerstar's. "How _dare_ you use them for your stupid, petty vendetta!"

Tigerstar's lip twitched, but he did not falter. "StarClan know what they've done to ThunderClan, and if they live, ThunderClan must know what StarClan has done to us."

"I don't care!" Cloudtail roared. "I'll _never_ speak those names!"

"Cloudtail -" breathed Brackenfur.

"Shut up!" snapped Cloudtail. "You know it's cruel, same as me!"

Tinyclaw looked at Tigerstar in disbelief. He was with Cloudtail on this – and he respected her resolve in ignoring the ceremony. And yet… _They were named by a Clan leader invoking the power of StarClan. It's not kind, but… it's still official. Or is it? Ugh! This is confusing!_

Moss shifted beneath Cloudtail. Lostface was stirring – and suddenly, her eye snapped open, the whites showing around the pale blue. The she-cat shivered and screeched: "Pack pack! Kill kill!"

Tigerstar stepped back in shock, and Tinyclaw's heart thudded in his ears. Quickly, Brackenfur moved to find more herbs from a pile stacked beside the young cats – but Cloudtail was already licking Lostface's fur, purring soothingly.

"It's all right, _Brightpaw,"_ she insisted. "You're fine, there's nothing here…"

The she-cat was shivering from ears to tail, her body vibrating with horror. Cloudtail wound herself around her, soothing Lostface down into her nest once more. Soon enough the young cat was sleeping again, her chest rising and falling weakly.

"What was that?" hissed Tigerstar. His eyes were wild with panic. "What does that mean?!"

Tinyclaw glanced at Brackenfur, and the golden-brown tom dropped the thyme from his jaws. He hobbled back to Tinyclaw's side, pushing forward the dog's ear found in Shredpelt's jaws. Tigerstar stared at it as if it were about to leap up and attack him.

"We found it at Snakerocks, with them," Tinyclaw explained quietly. Cloudtail didn't seem to be listening – she was purring in soothing tones to her mates as a queen would her kits. Tinycloud couldn't help his voice hardening with frustration at Tigerstar. "It's _dogs,_ Tigerstar. It's always been dogs. Here's your bloody proof."

Horror lit Tigerstar's eyes. "It… wasn't WindClan?"

"No!" snapped Tinyclaw. The fur between his shoulders bristled. "Will you listen to me now?!"

Tigerstar's tail twitched against his paws. He swallowed. "I… I have brought StarClan's wrath down upon this Clan."

"Stop that!" snapped Tinyclaw. "You and I _both_ know that this has _nothing_ to do with StarClan – do you _really_ think they'd summon an entire pack of dogs to kill us all?!"

Tigerstar shook his great big head, his fur bristling. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't run from this!" Tinyclaw hissed as Tigerstar got to his paws. The great tabby tom's legs were shaking.

Tigerstar shook his head again and again, muttering to himself before turning and stumbling out of the medicine cat's den. Tinyclaw's body vibrated with frustration and anger, his claws scraping the earth below his paws. He lashed his tail.

Brackenfur sighed, pressing against Tinyclaw. His voice was soothing. "StarClan would never do this," he agreed. "I'll see to Tigerstar once these three settle down."

Tinyclaw felt like clawing the nearest thing that would shed blood beneath his weight. But he nodded instead. _Now isn't the time to explode on Tigerstar,_ he told himself. _Not while Shredpelt and Lostface need to recover._

"You need to rest, Tinyclaw," Brackenfur told him. "There's nothing more that can be done here."

"I know," Tinyclaw sighed. The anger left his body, leaving him sore and aching and exhausted. But he looked down at the dog ear before his paws. "But I need to tell the Clan."

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Tinyclaw watched confused warriors of ThunderClan get up from their gossip-groups and head for the shadow of the Highrock. Sunlight gleamed on their pelts, reflecting in their eyes as they looked up at him. Tinyclaw was exhausted, but the day was barely done. The dog's ear lay at his paws.

"What's this about?" hissed Mousefur.

Longtail hushed her, his eyes full of grief. "Let him speak," he rasped weakly.

"ThunderClan – I know I am not meant to stand here," Tinyclaw meowed, "but I feel it my duty to let you know what's happened today." Tinyclaw couldn't help but be alarmed at how only Mousefur and the elders looked cross about him standing in their leader's spot. "I'm sure you all know of… of Swiftpaw and Brightpaw's injuries."

The Clan murmured below him. Tinyclaw could see from here the spotting of blood from where the young cats had been ushered into camp. By now Oakheart and Mousefur had told the whole camp.

"It is unclear whether or not they will recover," Tinyclaw announced. Frostfur let out a wail, and Speckletail beside her looked shaken. "Tigerstar has given them warrior names to take to StarClan with them if they go – Swiftpaw is Shredpelt, and Brightpaw and Lostface."

Shocked mewls rose from the Clan cats. Speckletail bristled from the crowd. Lostface was her daughter. "That's cruel!" she hissed. Beside her, Frostfur's eyes were round with disbelief - Shredpelt was one of her sons.

"It was what was decided," Tinyclaw meowed grimly. "Perhaps if they live… something else can be done. But for now, they are Shredpelt and Lostface."

The Clan did not seem pleased. Already Tinyclaw suspected many cats would join in Cloudtail's mutiny of their names. Frostfur and Speckletail both looked upset – they had every right to be. Cinderpelt, Shredpelt's sister, was bristling beside Dustpelt, who looked disgusted. Longtail's head hung low for his apprentice, but Tinyclaw could see the earth churned underneath his claws.

"It is clear," Tinyclaw went on, "that there is more than one dog in our territory, and that they plan to stay. Shredpelt and Lostface managed to give us evidence of this." He took the dog ear in his mouth and held it up to the Clan, hearing their hisses and murmurs of alarm ripple through the clearing. Tinyclaw spat the ear back out, feeling bile rise in his throat for holding it.

"No apprentices can go out on their own," Tinyclaw declared. "In fact, no cat should be out on their own – and no cat is to go near Snakerocks. We must avoid another incident, until we can figure out how to drive these creatures from our territory."

"So we're prisoners in our own land?" hissed Dustpelt.

Sandstorm's eyes glittered with sorrow. "These things are dangerous, Dustpelt – you didn't _see_ Snakerocks. It was…"

"Horrifying," Graystripe finished.

"We'll need a plan," Oakheart agreed. Whitestorm was beside him. "And a good one. They can't ever come back."

"I'll discuss ideas with the senior warriors as soon we think of them," Tinyclaw decided. He looked out over his Clanmates, seeing fear and worry in their eyes. _They_ were supposed to be the hunters, not the hunted. However the dogs came to stay in Snakerocks, they'd put the forest out of balance. "Right now, you all need to know – StarClan did _not_ send these dogs to hunt us. StarClan will give us the strength needed to drive them away."

Murmurs spread through the Clan cats.

"We are warriors!" Tinyclaw went on, raising his voice. "We will not let these dogs take our land. We will drive them away! We will protect the warrior code and our way of life. While we follow the warrior code and stay together beneath Silverpelt, we are stronger than any pack of dogs!"

Some of his Clanmates cheered, Sandstorm and Graystripe among them. Whitestorm added his voice, and Oakheart did too. Soon enough, most of the Clan was cheering "Tinyclaw! Tinyclaw! ThunderClan!" to the sky.

Tinyclaw raised his tail, sweeping the meeting to a close. He padded down the Highrock, the dog ear in his teeth – which he handed to Dustpelt. "Bury that somewhere," he ordered.

The tabby warrior nodded and padded out of camp, Cinderpelt joining him. Dustpelt didn't look pleased to be carrying the ear, his lip curled in disgust.

"You did well," Sandstorm purred, rubbing her muzzle against his. Tinyclaw relished her touch. "What does Tigerstar think of all this? We saw him leave the medicine cat's den looking…"

"Defeated," Graystripe murmured.

Sandstorm nodded in agreement, her clear green eyes boring into Tinyclaw. Tinyclaw shifted on his paws, glacing towards the leader's den. Whitestorm was padding in through the dead lichen, his tail high in greeting.

"I don't know," Tinyclaw sighed. "He's grieving, same as us. But I don't think he's going to be reliable right now."


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 _Frost crackled under Tinyclaw's paws._ His breath puffed before his nose. Leaf-bare finally had the forest in its grip – everywhere he looked Tinyclaw could see the signs. The trees were scraping the sky with leafless branches, the sky was a pale light blue, and the air was chilly in Tinyclaw's thickening pelt.

It was in the lack of prey, too. The fresh-kill pile was low, the meat stringy and toughening as the prey went to ground. Tinyclaw watched Ashpaw take up a blackbird and take it into the medicine cat's den. Tinyclaw kneaded his paws into the frosty grass.

Shredpelt and Lostface were on the mend. Tinyclaw had taken Cloudtail off of the regular patrol routines to allow her to spend time with them. He knew he couldn't expect her to participate properly while they were recovering. Lostface's face was still buried under a mountain of poultices, and Brackenfur suspected that Shredpelt's hearing might never be the same; but they could move and eat fresh-kill. That was what mattered.

Tinyclaw scanned the clearing. The dawn patrol had gone out, and Oakheart was leading a hunting patrol to restock the fresh-kill pile. Ashpaw was on camp duty, taking care of the dens and the elders. Tinyclaw liked knowing where his warriors were at all times – made things feel grounded and certain during these turbulent times.

No cat had touched Snakerocks in days, and there were no signs of the dogs moving their den away from the area. But they were still hunting on ThunderClan land, ranging further and further out seemingly every day. Patrols found the remains of their prey where it was killed and eaten, all the way to Fourtrees. How long before they discovered the camp? Tinyclaw had no idea how long the Clan could hold out sharing their prey with the dogs in leaf-bare, and he knew he couldn't rely on the weather to drive the dogs away.

Tinyclaw swallowed his anxieties. He had to keep calm for the Clan, now that they were looking to him as a leader. Tigerstar hadn't emerged since what happened to Shredpelt and Lostface and the Clan seemed to have moved on from expecting him to lead them. Tinyclaw hated that. It made his claws tear at the grass to think of.

But it was keeping the Clan going.

The warrior's den rustled behind him. Graystripe padded out, stretching, giving Tinyclaw a flick of his tail in greeting before heading to the fresh-kill pile. Behind him came Dustpelt, who deliberately pushed the thickset gray tom out of his way. Dustpelt grabbed a vole and pointedly glared at Graystripe before going to sit with Cinderpelt. Graystripe huffed and took a mouse.

Tinyclaw invited him over with a flick of his tail. Graystripe settled beside him, his amber eyes sullen.

"I _would_ say that Dustpelt is looking pricklier than ever these days, but I know how Cinderpelt's mellowed him out," the gray warrior grunted. "He hates me. They all do."

"That's not true," Tinyclaw assured him. "I don't."

Graystripe rolled his eyes, biting into his mouse. Mouth full, he mumbled, "Doesn't really count, y'know."

Tinyclaw flattened himself down beside his friend, pressing his pelt into Graystripe's thick fur. "Sandstorm doesn't hate you either. Brackenfur doesn't. Whitestorm doesn't. They all just need to get used to you being back."

"I have a mate and kits in RiverClan, Tinyclaw," Graystripe muttered. "They're not going to forget that anytime soon."

Tinyclaw sighed and licked his friend's shoulder.

"How are you doing?" he asked quietly as he groomed Graystripe's pelt.

Graystripe swallowed. "I haven't been sleeping well, and I miss Silverstream and the kits so much it hurts." His voice was tight with pain. "But… I am happy to be back here, despite it all."

Tinyclaw frowned. The conflict in Graystripe's heart had eased somewhat, but he must feel guilty for being happy in ThunderClan. What was happening to Silverstream, Featherkit, and Stormkit? Was Leopardstar punishing them? The only way Graystripe would know would be through ties in RiverClan, at a Gathering. If he even had those anymore.

"Look at that," Graystripe meowed, his voice pulling Tinyclaw out of his worries.

Tinyclaw lifted his head and followed Graystripe's gaze to the nursery. Mosskit was squeezing out, heading to the medicine cat's den with her head held high and determination in her eyes. _Heading to help Brackenfur,_ Tinyclaw realized. Mosskit hadn't been deterred by Shredpelt and Lostface's severe injuries – she'd been helping every day since.

Mistykit and Stonekit squeezed out after her, the nursery's entrance rattling with their size. Mistykit headed for the fresh-kill pile, but Stonekit dropped to his belly, haunches wiggling before pouncing on his sister. They fell into a pile of wrestling kits, batting one another with their paws and laughing.

"Bluestar's kits," Graystripe meowed quietly.

"They aren't much older than Featherkit and Stormkit, right?" Tinyclaw mewed, tipping his head as he observed the kits. Tinyclaw felt like he hadn't noticed them growing so big – Mistykit stood taller than him, and Stonekit was growing well into his shoulders.

Graystripe nodded. "They ought to be getting their apprentice names soon."

"I knew it was coming, but I didn't think it'd be so soon," Tinyclaw admitted. "I'll talk with Tigerstar about it today."

"Who'll mentor them?" Graystripe wondered, his eyes flashing with curiosity.

Tinyclaw curled his tail. "Well, Mosskit is going to be a medicine cat – Brackenfur's already accepted her. All that remains is her getting her name. Oakheart… wants me to mentor Mistykit."

Graystripe's ears pricked. "Is… that a good idea? She looks…"

"I _know_ she looks like Bluestar," Tinyclaw sighed. "But she's _not_ Bluestar. We can't judge these kits by who their mother was – that's not fair to them."

"You say that, but could you really be totally unbiased?"

Tinyclaw lashed his tail. "No – but I'm going to try. Oakheart is counting on me to make Mistykit feel like she belongs in ThunderClan. She has a chance to be a great warrior – I want to help her walk the right path."

Graystripe nodded. "Well… what about Stonekit? I won't be getting any apprentices anytime soon – Mousefur and Sandstorm are your only choices."

"Sandstorm," Tinyclaw meowed decisively. "Mousefur lost Thornpaw in greenleaf – she'll mentor again, but I want to give Sandstorm the chance. Dustpelt's been a mentor for moons; I know she feels left out, especially since Cinderpelt has an apprentice now and she's younger than Sandstorm."

Graystripe's eyes darkened. "Bluestar'll come after their mentors," he meowed. "You know that."

"I do – but Sandstorm can handle herself. She'll be a great mentor for Stonekit," he reasoned.

Graystripe nudged Tinyclaw. "And her being your mate has nothing to do with it?" he chuckled cheekily. "Sounds biased to me!"

Tinyclaw gave him a playful shove, purring. "Stop that," he groaned.

"What!" Graystripe breathed. "I'm just glad you got your head out of your tail, finally. Who knows how long Sandstorm would have waited if you'd kept tripping over yourself?"

"Sandstorm confessed _first_ , you rabbit-brain," Tinyclaw offered.

Graystripe groaned. "So she got tired of waiting! This is priceless – the elders must be furious without you two to gossip over anymore."

Tinyclaw nipped his friend's tufty ear. "Furball," he purred. "I'm going to talk to Tigerstar."

"Good luck," Graystripe offered mildly.

Tinyclaw sighed, getting to his paws and making for Tigerstar's den. Graystripe's offer of luck hadn't been meant seriously, but Tinyclaw _did_ hope he had luck speaking to Tigerstar. Would he be upset at the thought of apprenticing the kits? Would he put it off? _Will I have to do it myself, like I did for Snowpaw?_

He rounded the Highrock, glancing into the den before announcing himself and heading inside. The smooth sand beneath his paws muffled his steps. Tigerstar was curled in his nest, his thick fur ruffled against the cold – but Tinyclaw could see his leader's shoulderblades sticking up through the fluff. He hadn't been eating properly for moons and it was showing.

"What is it?" Tigerstar wondered, his voice cracked with disuse.

Tinyclaw explained about Oakheart's kits, laying out their need to be apprentices and who he thought would make good mentors for them. Tigerstar's eyes glittered, his expression unreadable otherwise. Tinyclaw prayed to StarClan that Tigerstar wouldn't stall – the kits needed their ceremonies and Oakheart would be able to focus on Fernpaw's training without them to worry after in the nursery.

"You wish to mentor Mistykit," Tigerstar meowed quietly. "Of course you do. A traitor to mentor the kit of a traitor."

Tinyclaw bristled. "Assume I'm a traitor all you like – I'm not – but the kits? Just because Bluestar was their mother doesn't mean that they're traitors, too."

Tigerstar curled his lip. "I don't care," he hissed. "ThunderClan is no better than a bed of rogues these days – but I will hold their ceremony. Nothing gets done in this Clan without some sort of ceremony."

Tinyclaw sighed and turned to go, but Tigerstar's bitter hiss gave him pause: "Bluestar's apprentice to mentor her kit. Have joy of it, Tinyclaw. Pass on _all_ her mother's wisdom."

Bristling with indignation, Tinyclaw forced himself to pad out of the den, keeping his claws sheathed. _How_ dare _he talk like that! I'm not a traitor! I'm nothing like Bluestar, and neither is Mistykit!_

But it would do no good to argue. Tinyclaw stalked into the clearing, searching for Sandstorm. She had just come in from hunting, dropping her prey onto the pile. A rabbit – rare these days, since the dogs seemed to prefer them to smaller prey. Sandstorm caught his eye and approached when Tinyclaw flicked his tail.

"What is it?" she asked. Her eyes flickered to Tigerstar's den, clouding with worry. She could tell he'd been talking to their leader.

Tinyclaw forced his fur to flatten. _This is supposed to be a_ good _thing._ "Oakheart's kits are getting their apprentice names," he meowed.

"Finally!" Sandstorm sighed. "Oakheart's been complaining about how big they are."

"You'll be mentoring Stonekit," Tinyclaw announced.

Sandstorm's eyes widened. "R-Really? Tinyclaw… what an honor! Thank you!" She pressed her muzzle against his, and Tinyclaw purred with her. Despite Tigerstar's attitude, Tinyclaw was happy that he hadn't argued about Sandstorm being a mentor. Her sweet scent chased away his frustrations.

"He'll be the best hunter in the Clan," Tinyclaw declared. "Any apprentice of yours is sure to be."

Sandstorm's eyes were full of love. "You're mentoring Mistykit, I'm guessing?" Tinyclaw nodded. Sandstorm glanced at Graystripe, who was grooming near the warrior's den. "A shame we can't give him an apprentice, too – it would be great to train them all together."

Tinyclaw chuckled. "You'll have to settle on training with me until the Clan calms down."

Sandstorm's eye twinkled. "Just don't tread on my tail, Tinyclaw," she purred. "You might have an apprentice or two over me, but I'm not a mouse-brain."

"I would never think so," Tinyclaw purred back.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

The summons startled Tinyclaw and Sandstorm. Together they joined Graystripe as their Clanmates gathered in the clearing. Dustpelt used Cinderpelt as a buffer between himself and Graystripe, while Mousefur curled her lip at the gray warrior. Dappletail led the elders out of their den to sit at the edge of the crowd, and the apprentices gathered in a little cluster. Mistykit, Stonekit, and Mosskit, unaware of what was about to happen, tried to hide themselves within their soon-to-be denmates.

Brackenfur padded out of the medicine cat's den, settling next to Tinyclaw. "Cloudtail's staying wth Shredpelt and Lostface," he reported. "They get anxious when they're left alone. I'll fill her in."

Tigerstar's form cast a shadow upon the Clan from the top of the Highrock. Tinyclaw wondered, staring up at their leader, "Have they said anything about the attack?"

"No," Brackenfur replied. "Not yet. Any mention of it sends them shivering. We know what we face – for now, that has to be enough. Those poor cats are too scarred."

Tinyclaw nodded in agreement.

"Mistykit, Stonekit, Mosskit – come forward," Tigerstar announced.

The Clan fell silent. The three kits had no idea that this was their naming ceremony. Oakheart, purring, gave their pelts quick, smoothing licks before sending them up through the crowd, his eyes glittering with pride equal to a queen's. The kits stood in the shadow of the Highrock, looking up at Tigerstar, mystified. Mosskit was kneading her herb-stained paws into the ground, and Stonekit's tail wouldn't stop twitching. Mistykit was still, her eyes round.

"You three have reached the age of six moons, and thus it is time for you to be apprenticed." Tigerstar's words rumbled like water over rock, but there was nothing in his star-speckled eye to indicate pride or enjoyment. "Stonekit – from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stonepaw."

Stonepaw got to his paws, his tail fluffing.

"Sandstorm," Tigerstar announced, "you will be mentor to Stonepaw. Pass on all that Whitestorm has taught you to this young cat."

"I shall," Sandstorm meowed. She padded from Tinyclaw's side up to Stonepaw, touching noses with him before taking him back to the crowd. Stonepaw was excited, barely containing himself. Tinyclaw gave Sandstorm an encouraging purr.

"Tinyclaw – you will be mentor to Mistypaw," Tigerstar meowed stonily.

Tinyclaw got to his paws, feeling Tigerstar's gaze upon him like the claws of a hawk, daring him to create another Bluestar. Tinyclaw refused, approaching Mistypaw. The dark blue-gray she-cat was looking at Tinyclaw, her blue eyes round at being the Clan deputy's apprentice.

"Tinyclaw, Cloudtail is a credit to her Clan. I trust you to pass on your knowledge and skill to Mistypaw." The words seemed dragged from Tigerstar.

Tinyclaw suppressed a frustrated sigh. He touched noses with Mistypaw, who didn't seem to notice Tigerstar's tone. Then he guided her back to sit with her brother. Stonepaw trilled at his sister, jealous of her mentor, until Graystripe hissed at them to be quiet.

Mosskit remained. Her eyes rounded, the young cat surely feeling singled out. She glanced anxiously at Brackenfur, who waved his tail to soothe her.

"Mosskit – until you receive your full name you will be known as Mosspaw," Tigerstar meowed. "Your wish to become a medicine cat has been known, and thus Brackenfur shall be your mentor."

"Yes!" Mosspaw shrieked, hopping to her paws excitedly.

Her outburst sent a purr through the Clan, causing Mosspaw to crouch to her belly in embarrassment. The entire Clan knew how much Mosspaw wanted to be a medicine cat.

"There's no other apprentice I'd rather have," Brackenfur purred, padding forward. He and Mosspaw touched noses, and the Clan erupted into cheers for the three:

"Mistypaw! Stonepaw! Mosspaw!"

Oakheart was the first to push through the crowd to congratulate his kits, licking them each between the ears and purring loud enough to alert RiverClan. Ashpaw, Fernpaw, and Snowpaw rallied to give them a warm welcome to the apprentice's den. Tinyclaw looked up to see Tigerstar glaring down at him. The big tabby did not linger – he jumped down from the Highrock and into the shadows.

"So, what're we doing?" Stonepaw's voice brought Tinyclaw's eyes away from the Highrock.

Their Clanmates were thinning out, heading back to their duties. Tinyclaw watched Mosspaw, Stonepaw, and Mistypaw huddle around one another, eyes bright and excited as they looked at their mentors.

"We're going to show you two the territory," Tinyclaw decided. Sandstorm nodded beside him.

"And we," Brackenfur added to Mosspaw, "are going to get you settled in the medicine den. We'll go through our stock and see what needs replacing."

Mosspaw nodded in understanding. Stonepaw and Mistypaw glanced at one another, and then Mistypaw touched noses with her sister. Tinyclaw felt for the three young cats – Mosspaw would be treading a much different path. He hoped that Mosspaw wouldn't feel isolated from her siblings for it.

"We'll see you later." Mistypaw's voice was cool.

"I'll tell you all about our training!" Stonepaw insisted. "We've all got the coolest mentors in the Clan!"

Sandstorm purred in amusement, and Tinyclaw chuckled. Brackenfur took Mosspaw back to the medicine cat's den, talking quietly about herbs as they went. Mistypaw and Stonepaw turned to their mentors, eager to be off themselves.

Tinyclaw met Mistypaw's eyes. Though the she-cat seemed cool and calm, her eyes sparkled with excitement. Had Bluestar been so eager when she was young? Mistypaw's demeanor seemed a lot more like Bluestar the way she was now.

 _It doesn't matter,_ he told himself. _I'll make sure you'll be the warrior that Bluestar should have been all along._


	24. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Quick announcement - I've finished backwriting this story! Woo hoo!**

 **I'll be working on finishing up Blood of the Tiger and scripting out the next installment in the meantime. I'm super glad to have this one done, y'all!**

 **Anyway, here's some fun trivia - these next few chapters I shuffled around and adjusted... but somehow I only ended up with one chapter extra from the original story? I have no idea how that happened.**

 **-Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

" _Tallstar is leader of WindClan,"_ Stonepaw recited. "Long-legged, black and white… long… tail?"

"Right," Sandstorm praised. "Good job."

Tinyclaw dipped his head to the young tom. His paws ached, but he imagined the young cats were finding it harder to trek around the territory than he or Sandstorm. Avoiding Snakerocks meant taking a roundabout way through the forest, and that they wouldn't be able to check out Twolegplace until tomorrow – but it was far better than traumatizing the apprentices or risking a dog attack. Sandstorm thought that quizzing the young cats on their knowledge of the other Clans would be a good way to distract from the distance.

Mistypaw asked, "Deadfoot is his deputy. What does he look like? Is it true his paw is twisted?"

"Well _duh_ ; he wouldn't be called Dead _foot_ otherwise," Stonepaw chuckled.

Mistypaw rolled her eyes. Sandstorm nodded at the she-cat. "You're right – Deadfoot is WindClan's deputy. He's black-furred, with a paw that looks like it's been twisted backward."

"How can he walk like that?" Stonepaw wondered.

"Brackenfur manages," Tinyclaw pointed out. "And don't think Deadfoot's paw makes him any less of a fierce opponent – he's fiercer, since cats underestimate him."

Stonepaw's eyes went wide.

"Now, on to RiverClan," Tinyclaw meowed. He put their paws on the track past the Owl Tree. Mistypaw and Stonepaw would learn of the Owl Tree and the usefulness of the owls that lived inside later; right now he was enjoying the idle chatter about the other Clans. "Who is their leader?"

"Leopardstar," Mistypaw answered.

Tinyclaw was glad she spoke. Mistypaw was proving to be much quieter than her brother – a lot like Brackenfur had been when he'd been Tinyclaw's apprentice. He looked forward to seeing her open up more.

"She has a dappled pelt, you said," Mistypaw meowed. "Spotted, and unlike any other pelt in the forest."

Sandstorm nodded. "It'll make her very distinctive," she meowed. "In battle or on patrol or at Gatherings. You'll never miss Leopardstar. Her deputy?"

"Brambleclaw!" Stonepaw chirped. He ducked under a dying fern frond, scooted forward and then pounced on a leaf. He caught it in his claws. "He's got _huge_ claws! And he's a _really_ big cat."

"He looks like Tigerstar, kinda," Mistypaw added. "So the elders say."

Tinyclaw almost missed a step at her voice. He glanced at his apprentice, but she was walking along the same as ever – it didn't seem like she'd meant anything by that statement. Her eye met his, dark blue to ice blue.

"Is that true?" she asked.

Tinyclaw nodded. "Yes," he meowed. So the other cats had long since noticed the similarities between Tigerstar and his son in RiverClan? But there didn't seem to be anything malicious about the information. Catching his breath, Tinyclaw added, "It might make him hard to detect in battle, but his shoulders will give him away anywhere else."

Mistypaw nodded, her calm face drinking in the information. Stonepaw shook the leaf from his claws as they padded onward.

"What's that?" Stonepaw wondered. "I hear…"

"Rumbling," Mistypaw finished. Her plumed tail flicked to the trees ahead. "From over there."

Tinyclaw nodded. He was leading them on the trail to the Thunderpath. As the apprentices noticed its rumbling, a monster passed, streaking by beyond the trees and blowing a wave of its stink through the forest.

"Ugh!" Stonepaw gagged.

Mistypaw's eyes screwed shut, her lip curling.

"That's the Thunderpath," Sandstorm meowed. "Stay close, and don't lose your wit. Many cats have been injured or killed by not paying attention to the Thunderpath."

Both apprentices nodded in understanding. Tinyclaw held his tail high as he led them through the undergrowth and past the trees that blocked the Thunderpath from the forest. The sunlight shone weakly down on the grassy track that lay between the forest and the Thunderpath – the river of dark gray stone was quiet, for now.

"Whoa…" Stonepaw's eyes were wide. " _This_ is the Thunderpath?"

Mistypaw took a careful step forward. Tinyclaw locked his eyes on the young cat, prepared to spring if she wandered too close – but the blue-gray she-cat crouched just ahead of them, her eyes bugging as she drank in the detail of the Thunderpath.

"This is where Brackenfur hurt his leg?" she asked, looking back.

Tinyclaw nodded. They were safe on the track for now, but he signaled for Sandstorm to keep an eye out for monsters as he stood beside his apprentice. "He hadn't been paying attention," he told her, "and a monster trampled his leg."

Mistypaw shivered. "That's awful… Do they even realize what they can do to us?"

 _She's thoughtful._ Tinyclaw liked that. "I don't know," he admitted. "It really doesn't seem like they have much of a mind of their own – Twolegs ride them along these paths, and they very rarely stray."

"Can't be very intelligent if they let Twolegs use them," Sandstorm pointed out.

Tinyclaw nodded. "They'll stick to Thunderpaths – which means they do little to the forest except stink up the place. But they're still a great danger to cats."

"So… what's over there?" Mistypaw wondered, ears pricked. "I see pine woods."

"ShadowClan!" Stonepaw guessed. He looked at Sandstorm. "We've seen the other two Clans so far – this _must_ be ShadowClan territory, right?"

Sandstorm waved her tail. "Good guess," she meowed. Stonepaw beamed. "Over the Thunderpath is ShadowClan territory, yes; which means we very rarely have dealings with them."

"But… we do, sometimes," Mistypaw guessed. "Otherwise why would we even worry?"

Tinyclaw heard a graveness in her voice that made his stomach twinge. He pushed it away – every kit was raised fearing ShadowClan cats and the cold winds that chilled their hearts. It was the earliest nursery tale Tinyclaw had ever heard. And yet…

 _There's something in her eyes as shes looking across the Thunderpath,_ Tinyclaw thought. _Like she's figuring out a puzzle…_

"ShadowClan territory is pine woods," Sandstorm meowed. "Their cats are smaller and have wide paws, because their earth tends to be wetter."

"Do they have webbed paws?" Stonepaw wondered. "Speckletail once complained about ShadowClan cats having webbed paws."

"No, not really," Tinyclaw assured. "If any cats ought to be born with fins, RiverClan cats would be it."

"I still can't believe they eat fish!" Stonepaw groaned. "Yuck!"

"Bluestar is ShadowClan's leader."

Mistypaw's quiet voice turned heads. She was looking at Tinyclaw expectantly, eyes cool and even – only the kneading of her paws betrayed her nervousness at speaking out. Tinyclaw shared a glance with Sandstorm, whose green eyes flashed with worry.

"She must be," Mistypaw went on, her tone urging. "She's the only leader left without a Clan to place her to."

Now Stonepaw was looking at them, too. His eyes were just was wondering as Mistypaw's – a question there that he wouldn't yet ask. A dare, almost. Tinyclaw swallowed an uncomfortable sigh.

"Yes," he meowed, "Bluestar is ShadowClan's leader."

"So why won't any cat talk about her?" Stonepaw wondered, his tone sharp. "The other warriors and elders will talk about the other leaders, but we never hear anything about Bluestar."

"We heard her name a few times," Mistypaw admitted, "but every cat quiets down whenever we're around and they're talking about her, or they'll change the subject. Oakheart won't say anything, either."

The scent of ShadowClan tickled Tinyclaw's nose from over the Thunderpath, and he sighed. _I suppose now is as good a time as any, then._ He nodded to Sandstorm and told the apprentices, "Let's get out of the open."

He led them back into the forest, settling in a small grove of ferns still holding on to their greenness. Sandstorm took a position on a lone boulder, eyes peeled for dogs or any other disturbances. Tinyclaw sat himself down on the earth and gestured with his tail for the two apprentices to join them. Stonepaw tucked his paws beneath him, obviously expecting a long tale – but Mistypaw simply sat on her haunches, cluring her luxuriant tail around her dark paws.

Their eyes bored into him. Tinyclaw felt a shiver. Age had not diluted the blueness of their gazes – and for a moment, Tinyclaw felt like he was an apprentice again, being pinned down by Bluestar's gaze as he tried with all his might to perfect the very complicated twist-and-claw despite the smallness of his body. He took a deep breath.

"She's our mother, isn't she?"

Tinyclaw sputtered, and Sandstorm bristled. Tinyclaw hadn't expected Mistypaw to speak – but the she-cat had made her declaration, and was standing firm. Her eyes were filled with longing – the same longing that filled Stonepaw's.

 _All this time… they never knew their mother, not really,_ Tinyclaw thought. He had no idea what stories Oakheart had told them – if he even had. _They're so hungry to know. And why wouldn't they be?_

"Yes," Tinyclaw rasped, "she is."

The apprentices' eyes widened a fraction, and Stonepaw spoke words under his breath that he could have only learned from Cinderpelt's rare foul tongue. Sandstorm's tail twitched with discomfort – but Oakheart had asked that Tinyclaw tell them. He would not do it.

"So that's why," Mistypaw breathed. "That was the only reason we could think of for why they all stop talking around us."

"Why they _look_ at us like… that…" Stonepaw added quietly.

Mistypaw touched her nose comfortingly to her brother's ear. Then, she asked, "Why did no one tell us? What did she do? Why… Why is our mother the leader of ShadowClan?"

Tinyclaw took a deep breath. "It's… a long story." He looked between the two young cats – they were determined. More than ready to hear this tale. They had to know. _I'm doing this, Oakheart. I just hope I do it right…_

"Your mother was once a ThunderClan cat…"

The sun traveled overhead as Tinyclaw told his story. From Bluestar as a warrior to his apprenticeship with Bluestar has his mentor – from the murder of Redtail to the multiple attempts on Tigerstar's life to Bluestar's eventual exile from ThunderClan. To how she had emerged as ShadowClan's leader. Tinyclaw spared nothing – it would mean nothing to these cats if he did. They needed the full truth – all the death and pain that their mother had caused, laid bare before them.

"… none of the Clan blames you," Tinyclaw finished. "We all want you to grow to be great ThunderClan warriors. You are not responsible for what she did, nor are you doomed to repeat Bluestar's crimes. You are ThunderClan, and we are glad to have you."

Silence met his words. Tinyclaw glanced at Sandstorm, wondering if he'd gone too far – but the pale ginger she-cat gave him a supportive nod. She wouldn't have approved if he'd left anything out for the apprentices' sake.

Mistypaw's eyes were wide and blank as she stared at her paws, her tail trembling. Stonepaw was bristling, leaning close to his sister. His claw dug into the earth and his eyes stared into the forest, at nothing in particular.

Tinyclaw sighed with sympathy. "I'm so sorry," he meowed.

"So that's… why they look at us like that," Stonepaw whispered. "Why they… still do…"

"Who does?" Tinyclaw demanded. "No cat should be -"

" _You_ did," Mistypaw mewed.

Tinyclaw swallowed, pressing his own claws into the soil. "Yes," he meowed. "I did." There was no use denying it. As much as he wished Mistypaw had forgotten his stunned, suspicious expressions whenever they encountered one another, he understood why she would remember. _She looks up to me, Oakheart said. Wants to be just like me._

 _Why wouldn't she pay attention to how I looked at her?_

"Because… I look like her, don't I?" Mistypaw wondered, raising her eyes. Her blue eyes were full of pain. "F-Father… sometimes when he looks at me he's so sad. And… And they always whisper at me, not Stonepaw or Mosspaw."

"They talk about us too," Stonepaw scoffed.

"But I look like her, don't I?" Mistypaw's voice hitched. "Don't I?"

Tinyclaw closed his eyes. He felt horrid for how he'd looked at her, now more than ever. He rested his muzzle atop Mistypaw's head.

"You do," he told her. "Her pelt is lighter than yours, but the two of you look very similar. I'm so sorry, Mistypaw. I'm ashamed to be one of the cats that looked at you as if you were her."

Stonepaw got to his paws, tail lashing. "This isn't fair," he hissed. "It's not!"

"Stonepaw…" Sandstorm murmured.

"We're being judged for things we never did!" Stonepaw snapped. "By the entire Clan! By our deputy! It's not _fair!"_

Tinyclaw took a deep breath, raising his head to meet Stonepaw's eyes. "It's not," he agreed. "And any cat you see treating you with bias you must send to me. I will make sure they stop."

Stonepaw's neck fur bristled. "It doesn't matter!" he spat. "As soon as your back is turned they'll start up again!" He slumped to his haunches, trembling. "You don't understand… it's in their _eyes…"_

"Does Mosspaw know?" Mistypaw asked quietly. She licked her brother's fur soothingly, pressing close to him.

"Brackenfur might tell her – but if he didn't, you should," Sandstorm said gently. "And perhaps you should talk to Oakheart, too."

Mistypaw only nodded numbly. Stonepaw said nothing, his claws tearing at the grass as if he were imagining judging eyes all around him. Tinyclaw's heart broke to see the energetic young cat so torn apart by his mother's legacy.

"We should keep moving," Sandstorm hissed into Tinyclaw's ear. "Poor scraps."

Tinyclaw nodded. "We'll head straight for camp," he meowed, just as quietly. "These two aren't going to be in any shape to move on. Did I do the right thing?"

Sandstorm nodded, licking his ear. Tinyclaw watched her urge Stonepaw to his paws and guide him through the ferns, her plumy tail laid over his shoulders. Tinyclaw got to his paws, looking expectantly at Mistypaw. The dark-colored she-cat looked at him with eyes the color of the deepst depths of the river.

"Our mother was your mentor," she meowed. "You said she… hurt you."

"She was rough," Tinyclaw meowed. He'd kept the details of his training under Bluestar light. _They don't need to know what she was like with me._ "But I won't be."

"Do you really not see Bluestar when you look at me anymore?"

Tinyclaw began leading the way through the forest. Sandstorm and Stonepaw were just ahead. Mistypaw plodded by his side, her eyes facing forward.

"I won't lie," he told her. "Sometimes, I see her when I see you. But… I choose to see the warrior Bluestar could have been. I don't see you filling her pawsteps, Mistypaw. I see you and your brother and Mosspaw exceeding her in every way. I see you being the warrior she _should_ be."

Mistypaw's eyes widened. Tinyclaw had to admit he was shocked at his faith in the young cat, especially after so long of worrying about her becoming his greatest enemy. Mistypaw and her littermates would never escape Bluestar's shadow, and it was a great shame they would have to bear. Tinyclaw wanted it to make them stronger.

"Thank you," she meowed. "For being honest. Not hiding it."

Tinyclaw dipped his head to her. "You're not kits," he told her. "Your destinies are your own, Mistypaw. Make them great."

Mistypaw's eyes sparkled for a moment before the weight of the situation dampened them. But as she padded ahead to catch up with her brother, she held her tail high. Tinyclaw swallowed a lump of emotion in his throat.

 _You will be greater than Bluestar ever was. I can see it, Mistypaw._


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

" _How'd it go?"_

Graystripe met them at the camp entrance. Mistypaw and Stonepaw were padding towards the fresh-kill pile, where Mosspaw was. The patched she-cat's eyes were sparkling with wonder. Tinyclaw watched them take prey in their jaws and head for the elder's den together. Would they talk about Bluestar, Tinyclaw wondered? Did Mosspaw already know?

"It went well," he admitted. He didn't want to talk about telling them about Bluestar. "They're both very keen."

Graystripe's eyes flickered between Tinyclaw and Sandstorm. "With you two for their mentors, they'll be a force to be reckoned with," he purred. "Looks like you two really _will_ be doing everything together!"

"Graystripe!" Tinyclaw hissed. Sandstorm rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm glad," Graystripe chuckled. "Really! Watching you two pine after each other like lovebirds in springtime was great fun but it was getting boring. Aren't you both happy you're finally mates?"

Tinyclaw shared a look with Sandstorm. Her eyes were so soft when they looked at him, Tinyclaw's legs felt weak.

Graystripe's purr was like thunder. "That's all the answer I need," he decided. "I can't wait to play uncle for your kits!"

"Kits!" Sandstorm scoffed, eyes wide. "You cheek!"

Tinyclaw's fur blazed at the thought.

"Will you three quit hogging the entrance?"

Dustpelt's grating voice interrupted the conversation. He looked impatient, Ashpaw beside him. Behind him were Cinderpelt and Snowpaw. The white apprentice was looking between all the talking cats with wide blue eyes and twitching whiskers. Cinderpelt's eyes sparkled with good humor.

Tinyclaw kept his fur down, but inside he was bristling at the thought of his personal business being aired to the whole Clan. He and Sandstorm stepped away from the entrance to give the patrol room. Dustpelt grunted, waving his tail at Graystripe.

Graystripe's purr continued as he flicked Tinyclaw's nose with his tail-tip. "I'm off," he meowed. "Have fun!"

Tinyclwa watched the thick gray warrior follow Dustpelt out of camp. It seemed that prickly Dustpelt was getting used to having Graystripe around – or perhaps that was Cinderpelt's influence. He could hear them talking as they made their way up the ravine, Graystripe's chortle recogniziable even with a gorse barrier between them.

"Kits!" Sandstorm scoffed again. "I should box him for saying stuff like that!"

Tinyclaw chuckled, nudging her with his shoulder. "Oh, stop…" he purred. There was a flicker of anxiety in his belly as he went on: "I mean. W-Wouldn't you want kits one day?"

"One day," Sandstorm admitted. "Just not now!"

Tinyclaw swallowed.

"I'm going to eat," Sandstorm meowed. "Join me?" Her eyes flashed knowingly. "We could talk about it…"

Tinyclaw choked. "I-I… I'm going to check on B-Brackenfur!"

Sandstorm purred. "Calm down," she told him. "No kits until we're _both_ ready for it – I've got no intention of leaving Stonepaw mentorless for six whole moons! I'll wait for you, but I'm starving."

Tinyclaw nodded, letting her go to the fresh-kill pile. _Kits… with Sandstorm…!_ The thought made his legs tremble. Did he want kits? Did they have to have kits? He had no idea. He had barely any idea of where to go from where they were now.

As Sandstorm settled in the sunshine, her pelt turning to pale flame, Tinyclaw couldn't help but wonder… _What would they look like?_

He shook his head. He had to focus! ThunderClan depended on him staying alert and focused, not with bees in his brain. Tinyclaw turned his paws towards the fern tunnel and slipped into the medicine cat's den.

The air was heavy with the smell of herbs, and it was very cool in this small, secluded portion of camp. Tinyclaw glanced about for Brackenfur – his scent told him that he was inside his own den in the split rock. Mosspaw's nest was already made just outside, fresh moss tossed with bracken.

A hiss startled Tinyclaw, making him turn his head. He winced as his eyes caught on the torn-away part of Lostface's face. Shredpelt and Cloudtail were with her – Cloudtail was grooming Lostface's pelt, and Shredpelt was staring dully ahead, his paws twitching. His pelt looked freshly-groomed, smelling of Cloudtail.

"Don't come up on her blind side," Cloudtail admonished, waving her tail. "She gets really spooked by it."

"Sorry," Tinyclaw meowed, maneuvering himself so that Lostface could see him. His heart twisted at the horror of her injuries – the right side of her face was utterly shredded, eyeless and earless and furless. Though the fur would grow back in places, the eye and ear certainly wouldn't. Tinyclaw noted that even Shredpelt's nest had been moved so that he was within her sight.

 _Shredpelt looks better,_ Tinyclaw thought. The black-and-white tom's pelt had lost a lot of fur, and his leg looked as it if might not heal utterly straight, but his injuries would be nowhere near as disfiguring as Lostface's. He had no tail, though, and his ears were just as shredded – it looked as if the dogs had torn one of them right out, yet Shredpelt gave no indication of deafness.

"Tinyclaw! I thought I scented you." Brackenfur limped out of his den. Herbs dusted his pelt, a sprig of comfrey on his ear, which he shook off. "Sorry, I was sorting herbs with Mosspaw. Getting her acclimated to the den, and all. What's up?"

"Just checking on them," Tinyclaw offered. "They look much better."

"They are!" Brackenfur's eyes were bright as he settled beside Tinyclaw. "Truthfully, I don't think they'd be half as good without Cloudtail here – she's been so supportive, and helpful. There's not much more I can do for them – they just need time and some care."

Tinyclaw nodded. That was great. His eyes flickered between them – Shredpelt's eyes were darting back and forth, his scarred muzzle twitching as if he were ready to leap and bite. Lostface was trembling in her nest, looking down at her paws as Cloudtail groomed her neck fur.

"Can either of you tell me what happened?" Tinyclaw asked.

Lostface's eye widened and she crouched low, trembling violently. Cloudtail sighed and wrapped herself around her. Shredpelt shivered, too, his eyes narrowing, their yellow depths full of fire.

"Please," Tinyclaw asked gently. "Anything?" Any plans he made with the other warriors had to be made with some knowledge of what really resided in Snakerocks. He didn't want to take them in blind.

"C'mon, Tinyclaw," Cloudtail growled, "they can't-"

"I scented… a c-cat." Shredpelt's voice was a harsh rasp. His eyes met Tinyclaw's. "We went… to fight… the… the d-dogs but. I smelled. Cat. Before we got there. A trail. Used a lot. After that…" He trailed off, his claws flexing.

Tinyclaw nodded, hushing the warrior. _He smelled cat? Amongst dogs? And a trail?! What in StarClan could that mean?!_ He didn't want to think of what it could mean – and either way, he didn't dare frighten the cats any more. It was clearly distressing Lostface to think about.

"We should move them to the elder's den," Tinyclaw suggested. "If you can't do any more for them, they'll probably be better off there. The elders would love to help look after them, I'm sure."

Brackenfur nodded. "I've thought about it – yes, I'll have Mosspaw help me arrange things. It'll be good for them to move about the camp again. The chance to get back into regular life will help and the elders will be able to help them adapt, and the elders will surely be a good help for their trauma."

Tinyclaw nodded, trusting in Brackenfur's judgment. He turned to the injured cats. Lostface was still trembling, but less severely, and Shredpelt seemed to be searching for the dogs in any corner of the den he could. Cloudtail was between them, looking tired but patient.

"If either of you want to tell me more, please, let me know," Tinyclaw urged.

The two cats didn't respond. Lostface crouched further into her nest, and Shredpelt's leg twitched, his eyes afire with fear and loathing towards their tormentors. _How long will it take for them to feel safe again?_

Cloudtail's tail puffed, her eyes narrowing into slits. Her claws slid out. "I'll kill whatever did this to them, Tinyclaw – dogs, cats, I don't care," she hissed. "I'll _kill_ them."


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 _Moonlight washed over the clearing_ , glinting off of the backs of the cats gathered in the hollow below. The baring branches of Fourtrees rustled in a light breeze, and the sky was clear with no signs of clouds.

Tinyclaw was glad for the clear sky, but at the same time he wished this Gathering would be short. Tigerstar stood at the edge of the slope leading down in the hollow, his sharp shoulders outlined in silver. He had said nothing about what he was going to report to the other Clans, to anyone. He hadn't even chosen cats to go to the Gathering.

Beside him, Graystripe shifted on his paws, looking down the slope with hungry, impatient eyes. Tinyclaw had left Graystripe off of the list of cats to go for the sake of keeping tensions at a minimal – but Graystripe had begged, and eventually Tigerstar decided he ought to go. There had been a disturbing amount of apathy in the old leader's voice.

This was the first Gathering since Tigerstar's mental state had been broadcasted to the entire Clan. Tinyclaw had offered to lead the party himself, to let Tigerstar rest – but Tigerstar had called him a traitor and refused the offer. Tinyclaw had no good feelings about this Gathering.

Tigerstar lifted his tail and ThunderClan streamed into the hollow.

Tinyclaw followed Sandstorm and Graystripe into the throng of cats. RiverClan and ShadowClan scents assaulted him – WindClan was present as well, but RiverClan and ShadowClan had taken up most of the clearing with their parties. It smelled almost as if they'd arrived together.

Leopardstar and Bluestar were sitting next to one another, heads together as they talked quietly. Before them, two ShadowClan apprentices scuffed and scrapped – claws sheathed. They were clearly showing off, their muscles gleaming in the moonlight beneath sleek fur.

A sick feeling rose in Tinyclaw's stomach. He didn't like the friendliness of Leopardstar and Bluestar's conversation, or the way Leopardstar's whiskers twitched in amusement at something Bluestar said into her ear. They were plotting something – but what?

Even Mousefur, who had been close to Leopardstar, skirted the spotted she-cat to sit with some WindClan cats. At least Tinyclaw wasn't the only cat to notice.

Faintly, Tinyclaw wondered if Leopardstar had really been trying to kill him during the battle at Sunningrocks. She had lunged for his throat and made no secret of it. Had that been at Bluestar's request? Tinyclaw could see it, and the thought made him dig his claws into the frosted earth.

"They're coming along well," Leopardstar meowed, her eyes passing over the two ShadowClan apprentices. They were batting at one another's ears now, competition sparking in their eyes.

Bluestar signaled with her tail for them to stop. The two dipped their heads to their leader befor melting back into the crowd, chittering excitedly at one another.

"You've done well," Leopardstar admitted. The admiration in her gaze was all for Bluestar. "ShadowClan is growing strong again, after seasons of wasting away under unsuitable leadership."

Bluestar blinked. "RiverClan grows strong as well, under your rule. You've done well."

Tinyclaw couldn't listen any more. He tuned them out, looking for Graystripe. He spotted the shaggy gray tom with Sandstorm Mosspelt, a RiverClan queen he'd befriended during his stay in RiverClan. Scanning the clearing, Tinyclaw couldn't see Silverstream or Featherkit or Stormkit.

Heading over, Tinyclaw caught their conversation, his ears twitching.

"How are they?" Graystripe was asking, his pelt ruffled. "Are they okay? Did Leopardstar hurt them?"

Mosspelt sighed, her eyes sympathetic. "They're fine, Graystripe," she insisted. "They're apprentices now – Featherpaw and Stormpaw. Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt are their mentors."

Tinyclaw shared a glance with Sandstorm, mirroring his mates' grimace at the thought. Leopardstar had unwittingly paired her half-Clan apprentices with her trusted half-Clan warriors. Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw had no doubt come away from the battle at Sunningrocks with little love for ThunderClan.

Graystripe had no idea of any of this, however. His body sagged with relief. "I'm glad they're okay," he breathed. "I was so worried…"

"Silverstream misses you," Mosspelt added.

Graystripe stiffened. "I'm so sorry. Does she know that I'm sorry?"

Mosspelt nodded. "She's not been the same since the patrol came back without you. Leopardstar told her you were dead to RiverClan. They fought… and they haven't spoken since."

"They used to be such good friends," Graystripe whimpered. He sank to his haunches. "I… I never meant to ruin that."

Mosspelt's tail flicked. "Graystripe… we all knew you'd go back to ThunderClan one day," she admitted. She glanced at Sandstorm and Tinyclaw, adding, "You might love Silverstream and the kits, but you were always meant to be ThunderClan."

"Are you sure Silverstream's alright?" Sandstorm wondered, her pale green eyes full of concern. "This whole situation…"

"It's stressful," Mosspelt agreed, "but we'll get through it. Leopardstar is angry, though… and she likes to cling to her grudges."

Graystripe swallowed, nodding. Sadness filled the gray tom's every limb, his movements slow as he turned away from Mosspelt. Not for the first time, Tinyclaw was glad that Sandstorm was a ThunderClan cat, same as himself. He couldn't have bared the thought of losing her.

"Thanks, Mosspelt," Sandstorm offered.

Mosspelt shrugged. "He was a good Clanmate," she admitted. "More than one RiverClan cat misses him."

A yowl echoed through the clearing. Tinyclaw and Sandstorm flanked Graystripe as he settled down in the crowd. Tinyclaw twined his tail with his friend's, pressing his pelt against Graystripe's thick fur – not just for warmth. Sandstorm gave him a compassionate lick over his ear as the leaders took their places on the Great Rock. The Clans gathered in the clearing, looking up with anticipation in the chilly night.

Anxiety gripped Tinyclaw's heart as he watched Tigerstar's tail wind and lash behind him. He'd placed Tallstar and Leopardstar between himself and Bluestar, and Bluestar seemed to have no care for the fact. Would Tigerstar mention Shredpelt and Lostface? Would there be more reports of dog activity? What was Bluestar going to announce? Tinyclaw sank his claws into the earth to keep himself steady.

Tallstar began. He made no mention of the trouble with ThunderClan, no mention of dogs. He spoke of kits born and apprentices made and warriors named. Tinyclaw raised his voice where appropriate. Tallstar ended with talking about the oncoming cold, but that WindClan was prepared to face the lean season.

Leopardstar went next. Tinyclaw and Sandstorm joined their voices with Graystripe's when she announced Featherpaw and Stormpaw's apprenticeship. Leopardstar mentioned a warrior becoming an elder, but nothing more. Nothing about the battle at Sunningrocks – but when she mentioned RiverClan preparing for the lean season, Tinyclaw didn't miss the glare she gave Tigerstar.

Bluestar's report was much the same as the others – but Tinyclaw listened intently to her words, searching for a threat.

"… ShadowClan is now fully ready to rejoin life in the forest," Bluestar announced. "And thus, I have a favor to ask of ThunderClan."

Tinyclaw's pelt chilled. Bluestar turned her cold blue gaze to Tigerstar, who glared at the blue-gray she-cat through the side of his blazing eyes.

"And what might that be?" Tigerstar wondered, his tone tight.

Bluestar did not seem affected, her shoulders slack. "When I left ThunderClan, I had to leave my kits behind. They are of apprentice age now, and I would like them to live with me, in ShadowClan."

"Never." Tigerstar's reply was curt and sharp.

Bluestar's flicked her ear. "Why not?" she asked. "They're my kits; I've a right to them."

Murmurs of support rose from the Clans below. Only ThunderClan cats bristled at the idea. Tinyclaw swallowed. _So she does intend on trying to get her kits back!_ He thought. _Oakheart would lose his pelt if he were here._ Tinyclaw was more than glad that he'd left the three of them behind now.

"Fox-heart," Sandstorm hissed. "If she really wanted her kits, she should have thought of that before betraying us!"

Tigerstar shook his broad head, still refusing to look at Bluestar. "I will not allow it," he growled. "And even if I did, Mosspaw is Brackenfur's apprentice."

"Mosspaw can learn just as well in ShadowClan," Bluestar stated simply. There was no heat in her voice. "ThunderClan ought to know by now that kits belong to their mother's Clan."

 _She's goading,_ Tinyclaw thought, grimacing. With the knowledge of just how mixed the Clans were now inside him, Tinyclaw knew that she was being intentionally pointed. _She knows that there are half-Clan kits everywhere._

"Oakheart would die before letting her have those kits," Longtail hissed a tail-length away.

Bluestar's eyes narrowed. "Well?" she hissed.

Tigerstar lashed his tail. "This situation will be judged on its own," he growled. "I will think on it. Your answer will come at the next Gathering."

He gave no room for response – Tigerstar leaped off of the Great Rock, cutting the Gathering short as he gathered together his Clan. Tinyclaw tried to reach Tigerstar through the crowd, but the dark tabby tom seemed a million pawsteps away.

* * *

They arrived in camp well before dawn thanks to the Gathering having been cut short. Tigerstar went to his den immediately, lashing his tail at Tinyclaw when he tried to follow. Frustrated and anxious, Tinyclaw crossed the clearing to the warrior's den and called for Oakheart.

The bracken-colored tom raised his head, blinking away sleep. "Wuh… What is it?" he wondered. His eyes snapped open suddenly. "Did the Gathering go badly?"

"No, but it didn't go well, either," Tinyclaw hissed. He explained as quietly as he could about Bluestar's demands, aware that Oakheart's fur was bristling with indignation throughout. He saw the warrior's claws flexing in the bracken.

Oakheart flattened his ears, hostility in his eyes. "I would die nine times before letting her lay a whisker on those cats!" he snarled. "The kits were just an inconvenience to her! She never planned for them!"

Tinyclaw swallowed. "I know," he breathed.

"She just wants to _use_ them!" Oakheart snapped.

Tinyclaw rested his tail-tip onto Oakheart's shoulder comfortingly. "It's all right, Oakheart. The kits are staying here. I'll make sure of it."

It didn't seem to settle the older warrior. Oakheart shrugged out of the den, claws flexing. "I need air," he hissed.

Tinyclaw nodded in understanding, sighing. Sandstorm slipped into the den and pressed her pelt against Tinyclaw's. "I can't imagine how upsetting this is for him," she breathed.

"They're ThunderClan cats, Sandstorm," Tinyclaw insisted. "I won't let Bluestar think she can bargain them away from us."

"None of us want them to go, either."

But as he and Sandstorm curled up in their nest, Tinyclaw wondered just how true that was. After all, he himself had once wished ill upon the kits – and Stonepaw had spoken before of cats judging he and his siblings. Clearly Tinyclaw hadn't been the only cat to see Bluestar when they looked at the young cats. Regardless of her intentions, Bluestar hadn't made the request just to hear the sound of her own voice – would ShadowClan be willing to go to war for the apprentices?

How many of his Clanmates would raise their claws to protect their enemy's children?


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

" _No claws, Stonepaw," Sandstorm called._

"Sorry!"

Sandstorm's tail twitched. "I swear, he has the hardest time listening to me lately!"

Tinyclaw peered at the gray tom, making sure he saw his claws sheathing. Stonepaw gave a wiggle before pouncing at Mistypaw, who was ready for her overeager brother – she countered his leap with a roll and battered her paws against his flanks. Stonepaw hissed and caught Mistypaw on the ground, pinning her. The two apprentices disappeared into a wrestling heap.

"He's eager," Tinyclaw assured Sandstorm. "Let him work out all his energy, then he'll be more open to listening."

The pale tabby's ear flicked. "Look at Cinderpelt and Snowpaw. They're getting on well."

Tinyclaw nodded in agreement, casting his gaze over to the gray she-cat and her apprentice. They were in a battle stance, and Snowpaw was copying his mentor almost exactly. Cinderpelt flicked her tail, and Snowpaw sprang instantly, trambling down a clump of dried bracken.

"He'll never be able to fight without a partner," Tinyclaw lamented, "but it won't stop him."

The training hollow felt crowded with the three apprentices all working at the same time – but Tinyclaw had wanted to asses how Snowpaw and Cinderpelt were getting on himself. Why not take Mistypaw and Stonepaw with him? Training would take the young cats' minds off of the tense Gathering two nights ago.

"Ow! Mistypaw! Stop nipping my ear!" Stonepaw wailed.

"Stop trying to twist my tail, then," Mistypaw purred.

Tinyclaw's whiskers twitched in amusement. Training alone with Bluestar had made the lighter moments of his apprentice training rare – it was only when he was training with Graystripe or Ravenpaw that Bluestar had let up on him. Watching apprentices train together made him feel like he'd missed something important about Clan life, something he didn't want his apprentices to miss out on.

"Okay, you two," Sandstorm called. "Break it up. Show us your hunting crouches!"

Tinyclaw glanced over to Snowpaw and Cinderpelt. "Cinderpelt," he offered, "join us?"

Cinderpelt looked up from watching Snowpaw ambush his bracken. She nodded, then signed something with her paws and tail to Snowpaw. Cinderpelt settled next to Tinyclaw, and Snowpaw joined Mistypaw and Stonepaw. Stonepaw signed a greeting to Snowpaw, who returned it with bright eyes.

"He's still a little loud on his paws," Cinderpelt warned. "We're working on that – but he can feel the vibrations of prey very well."

Tinyclaw nodded in understanding. Sandstorm flicked her tail. "I'm sure he'll be bringing in the prey in no time, Cindrepelt. He's got a good teacher."

Cinderpelt purred.

"Alright, you three," Tinyclaw meowed to the apprentices. Cinderpelt mimed his words in pawspeak to Snowpaw. "Show us your hunting crouches."

Stonepaw dropped into his hunting crouch immediately. Mistypaw took a little more care with hers – Tinyclaw saw her making sure each paw was in the proper place for an efficient spring. Snowpaw had his hunting crouch down well by now, nearly perfect.

"His tail is a little low," Tinyclaw advised.

Cinderpelt nodded, and signed this to Snowpaw. The white tom waved his tail in acknowledgement, letting it rest a little higher off the ground. Tinyclaw couldn't ignore the determined look in the deaf cat's eye.

"Stonepaw, you need to crouch lower," Sandstorm offered. "And your hind legs are too far apart – tuck them in more."

Stonepaw's ear flicked. He adjusted himself, but his haunches were still too high in the air. Sandstorm patiently padded over to her apprentice to squash him down more with a paw. "Mice will see your rump in the air crouching like this!" she admonished, her tone friendly. "Keep low; your legs aren't as long as mine."

"And me?" Mistypaw wondered, looking at Tinyclaw.

Tinyclaw scrutinized his apprentice. "You've got it almost right, Mistypaw – but your hind legs will cramp if you keep them like that for so long. Try and loosen your muscles a little, you don't need to be so tense, not until you're ready to pounce."

Mistypaw nodded. He saw her shoulders relax. Tinyclaw glanced at her tail. "Good job on your tail placement," he praised. "Your longer fur will drag against the leaves and undergrowth, so you were smart to practice keeping your tail higher than others."

The look on Mistypaw's face was encouraging. Tinyclaw looked at Snowpaw's stance, but the young cat had his nearly perfect after long practice. Snowpaw was happy to see Tinyclaw sign his praise, even if Tinyclaw's paws weren't too used to pawspeak yet.

"Stalk, now," Tinyclaw offered. "The roots of that birch over there will be your target." He flicked his tail at the thin white-barked tree just behind the apprentices.

All three turned and began to stalk towards the birch. Tinyclaw was proud to see that Stonepaw was proving to be a great stalker – he expected no less from Sandstorm's apprentice. Mistypaw needed to learn the value of speed when it came to stalking – she was still trying to keep everything efficient. Snowpaw, however… his paw work was off.

Tinyclaw glanced at Sandstorm, nodding at Snowpaw. "Any ideas?"

Sandstorm tilted her head. "Prey will hear him coming too soon most of the time," she sighed. "Hm. Maybe if he… Cinderpelt, ask Snowpaw to copy me."

Cinderpelt tipped her head in curiosity, but she caught Snowpaw's attention and signed the request. Stonepaw and Mistypaw sat beside Cinderpelt and Tinyclaw as Sandstorm led Snowpaw out into the sandy hollow.

Sandstorm dropped into her hunting crouch – but instead of stepping, Sandstorm shuffled and slid her paws along the ground. Tinyclaw's ears pricked. He could barely hear her!

Snowpaw's eyes widened, and he bent to copy. His movements were clumsier, but the sound his paws made was greatly reduced. He reached the birch and looked back at Cinderpelt with wide, happy eyes.

"That was amazing, Sandstorm!" Cinderpelt praised. Tinyclaw felt pride swell in his chest at the thought of his mate being the best hunting in ThunderClan for moons to come.

"It's not going to fool everything," Sandstorm admitted, stretching back up to her toes, "and he'll still have to look out for debris, but it should make hunting a little easier for him."

Snowpaw bounded up to Sandstorm and placed his paw over hers.

"He says thank you," Cinderpelt translated, whiskers twitching.

"How do I say you're welcome?" Sandstorm wondered.

"Like this," Cinderpelt said. She demonstrated with her paw, placing it over her chest and drawing it outward, towards Snowpaw.

Sandstorm tilted her head, and did her best to copy. Tinyclaw could tell she found it awkward to use her paws in this way, but the entire Clan needed to know at least the basics of pawspeak in order to communicate with Snowpaw. It would be a daunting task, especially for the older warriors.

"Can we have a lesson?" Stonepaw wondered, eyes bright. "I wanna learn more pawspeak!"

"Me too," Mistypaw agreed.

Cinderpelt glanced at Tinyclaw and Sandstorm for permission. Tinyclaw nodded, and Sandstorm murmured her assent. Cinderpelt gathered the apprentices with a sweep of her tail and they settled in the middle of the clearing as Cinderpelt and Snowpaw began their lesson together.

Sandstorm pressed against Tinyclaw, chasing the chill away. Their tails twined as they watched their apprentices learn. It was beginning to feel almost perfect – but then Sandstorm sighed.

"Has… Mistypaw been acting differently?" Sandstorm asked quietly. "You know, since you told them about Bluestar?"

Tinyclaw frowned. "A little," he admitted. "She's been a lot more… strict on herself, I guess you could say. Like she's trying to make everything perfect." He didn't add that she shared this trait with her mother – that would only panic Sandstorm, he felt.

Sandstorm shifted. "Stonepaw's been more reckless," she told him. "He nearly ran himself into the river chasing a rabbit, and then got upset when he couldn't catch it. When I told him what he did wrong he just seemed even angrier, like I was judging him for not being perfect."

"I did the right thing," he told her. "They needed to know!"

"I know," Sandstorm agreed. "But the knowledge is changing them – and knowing that Bluestar wants them back isn't helping. I'm worried they might… you know. Go wrong somewhere, and it'll be all our fault."

Tinyclaw frowned. "We're going to do our best to train them well, Sandstorm; but their fate… in the end, that belongs to StarClan."

* * *

The sun was crawling past sunhigh when Tinyclaw called the training session to an end. Snowpaw was eager to try his new way of stalking out, so he and Cinderpelt excused themselves to go hunting.

"I don't want to take care of the elders," whined Stonepaw.

"Tough," Sandstorm meowed. "It's your duty, just as much as hunting and fighting. Mistypaw will be helping you."

Stonepaw's tail flopped against the sand. "I know," he complained. "It's just so boring!"

"Can I talk to you?" Mistypaw wondered quietly.

Tinyclaw blinked at her, nodding. He looked to Sandstorm and Stonepaw, calling, "Go on ahead; we'll meet you back at camp."

Sandstorm nodded, sweeping Stonepaw away with a flick of her tail. Stonepaw looked back at his sister before disappearing into the forest. When Tinyclaw and Mistypaw were left alone in the training hollow, he turned to his apprentice and asked, "What is it?"

Mistypaw curled her tail around her paws, looking down at the sandy floor. There was worry in her eyes.

"Would it be so bad… if we went to ShadowClan?"

Tinyclaw frowned. He'd been expecting something like this. "Yes," he answered.

"Why?" Mistypaw looked him in the eye now, ears pinned. "Bluestar is our mother!"

"She's also done terrible things," Tinyclaw reminded her gently. "Bluestar will manipulate any cat she can to get what she wants – do you think you're immune because you're her daughter? You kits would be even more susceptible to being used by her."

Mistypaw scuffled her paws. "And… and ThunderClan isn't using us at all, right?"

Tinyclaw frowned.

"No one will stop talking about how horrible Bluestar is," Mistypaw meowed. "Ever since we found out, no one quiets down when we're nearby. Some cats keep it civil but others… others aren't so nice. I don't know if they know but… it feels like they're using us as scapegoats, because we can't do anything about Bluestar."

"Do Stonepaw and Mosspaw feel that way, too?"

"Stonepaw feels it worse than I do, I think," Mistypaw admitted. "And Mosspaw is a medicine cat apprentice. I… I don't even know if she notices it. If she does, if it hurts her, she hasn't said anything to either of us."

Tinyclaw touched his nose to Mistypaw's ear. "I've told you two to send anyone who treats you unfairly to me," he reminded. "Why haven't you?"

"Because Stonepaw's right," Mistypaw meowed. "It doesn't matter. You could claw their ear off but they'll still keep talking."

Tinyclaw sighed. He told himself to keep a closer eye on the cats Mistypaw and Stonepaw interacted with. He didn't want these cats growing up bitter at their own Clanmates. "Do you _want_ to go to ShadowClan?" he asked.

Mistypaw shook her head. "No!" she hissed. "But… it feels like we don't have any choice. Do you think they'd talk about us like this in ShadowClan?"

"I doubt it," Tinyclaw admitted. "But changing your Clan… that's a very big decision. Sure, they won't talk about you because Bluestar is your mother, but they'll never forget that you were a ThunderClan cat first. It's trading one judging stare for another – and if Bluestar's true nature is revealed to ShadowClan, it'll be even worse. You'll be twice the enemy in their midst."

Mistypaw's claws dug into the earth. She was clearly unhappy with his answer, but it was the truth. Bluestar's crimes couldn't go unnoticed forever – one day, ShadowClan would find out. If the kits lived there… Tinyclaw couldn't imagine how ShadowClan would treat them.

"You can only be yourself, Mistypaw," he told her. "They'll stop talking eventually. You and Stonepaw have already proven to me that you're nothing like your mother – the rest of the Clan just needs to see it for themselves. That takes time, and hard work. It took me a long time to get the Clan to forget that I was a kittypet, you know, and look at me now? I'm deputy."

Mistypaw blinked. Tinyclaw couldn't tell if his words were getting through to her. But then she asked, "Do… do you think they'd accept me as deputy one day?"

"You'll have to work hard," Tinyclaw assured. "But yes. And I think that one day you'll make a very good deputy."

Mistypaw's whiskers twitched. She looked out into the forest, towards Tallpines. "Tinyclaw… do you think Bluestar actually misses us?" she asked.

"I don't know," Tinyclaw admitted. He didn't want Mistypaw to think that her mother had never loved her, but he didn't want to lie to her either – he had no idea what Bluestar felt towards her kits, just that it wasn't anything that would be good for them in the long run.

"I'm going to work hard," Mistypaw declared. She looked into Tinyclaw's eyes, her dark blue gaze filled with determination. "I'm going to be the best warrior in ThunderClan, and I'm going to be your deputy one day!"

Tinyclaw couldn't help but purr in amusement. Now there was a look he'd never seen on Bluestar. _I won't let you get taken away by ShadowClan,_ he told himself. _I'll fight for you and your littermates, Mistypaw._

 _I won't let Bluestar ruin your spirit._


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 _A gentle mist layered the soft,_ cold earth. Tinyclaw's eyes were alert for any sign of movement through the trees. Tallpines was just close enough to Snakerocks to make Tinyclaw and his patrol wary. The only real comfort Tinyclaw had was that he'd hear or see the dogs coming before they attacked – but it was still horrifying to every ThunderClan cat to feel hunted in their own territory.

"Come on," Cloudtail meowed reassuringly. "We're almost there."

Tinyclaw looked back over his shoulder. Lostface and Shredpelt were huddled together, trailing behind Cloudtail. It was the first time the injured cats had been this far outside of camp since their injury. Tinyclaw had made sure to stay as far away as he could from the path they'd taken to Snakerocks, to spare them the memories. Yet they were still very nervous, and Tinyclaw understood it.

"It's all right," Cloudtail soothed, turning to cover both of her mates with reassuring licks. "We're almost there! Fiona is going to be so excited to meet you both."

Shredpelt grunted, "Stop it already, we get it!" There was no bite in his tone. Lostface was purring. Tinyclaw felt warm looking at the three of them.

"I can't wait to meet her," Lostface meowed gently.

Cloudtail trilled with happiness. She slid herself between Shredpelt and Lostface and twined her tail with theirs. She nodded to Tinyclaw, signaling they could keep going.

Tinyclaw took the lead again, tail raised in the air. The open field that cut off Tallpines, the place where long ago Tinyclaw had met Graystripe for the first time, was ahead. Twolegplace, and Cloudtail's mother, Fiona, was just beyond.

 _How will she react?_ Tinyclaw had been hesitant to take the young cats. They'd just been through a great amount of pain and suffering – though staying in the elder's den seemed to have restored some of their spirit. Fiona wasn't the most aware of just how dangerous Clan life could be, and she was about to get a painful wake up call. Tinyclaw hoped she'd be tactful.

Despite his regrets, Tinyclaw did want to speak to Fiona – if nothing else, he wanted to warn her about the dogs. He recalled her mentioning that Rusty, Tinyclaw's half brother and Cloudtail's father, had gone missing, but she hadn't been able to give any more details.

Twolegplace loomed ahead. Tinyclaw took a look around the open clearing before setting paw into the long grass. Cloudtail, Shredpelt, and Lostface followed.

Fiona's home was easy to spot – easier still with Fiona sitting atop her fence. The white she-cat paused mid-grooming to perk up, greeting the Clan cats with her tail raised.

"Tinyclaw!" she chirped. "It's good to see you – oh, is that Cloudpaw? Cloudpaw!"

"Cloud _tail,"_ Cloudtail corrected proudly. She thrust out her chest. "I'm a warrior now."

Fiona purred, leaping off of her fence to greet them. She touched noses with Tinyclaw first, then went to brush her muzzle against her firstborn. "I'm so proud," she purred. "You've grown so much, Cloudtail!"

"Thanks," Cloudtail purred. Tinyclaw sat on his haunches, letting Fiona have space with her kit. Cloudtail stepped away from her mother and waved her tail, gesturing to Lostface and Shredpelt. "I… I'd like you to meet my mates, mother."

Tinyclaw frowned, carefully observing Fiona's reaction as she took in the haggard appearances of Lostface and Shredpelt. Fiona's eyes widened, and her mouth opened to gasp – but she said nothing.

"I'm so glad," Fiona said. Her plumy tail rose as she approached the wounded cats. Lostface cringed, and Shredpelt bristled with caution. Fiona was gentle as she touched noses with each of them. "My daughter has grown up, and now she has two loves! I couldn't be happier!"

Tinyclaw sighed, thanking StarClan that Fiona had some tact. It was clear that Lostface and Shredpelt's injuries unnerved her, but she wasn't about to call too much attention to them. Cloudtail turned and gave each of her mates careful licks, purring proudly.

"Fiona," Tinyclaw murmured.

Fiona turned to him. "Yes?"

Tinyclaw glanced at the three young cats, then to Fiona. "Have you seen any dogs in the forest lately?"

Fiona bristled. "I've heard them," she admitted. "Brutish things. Most of the kittypets are terrified to leave their nests on the forest side." She glanced to Cloudtail and her mates, lowering her voice. "Is that… what happened to them?"

Tinyclaw nodded. "They're dangerous," he told her.

"They don't sound like the typical dogs Twolegs have, then," Fiona meowed severely. "Most dogs in Twolegplace are annoying, yes, but they don't go out of their way to attack cats. Some Twolegs make their dogs mean, though."

"You need to stay out of the forest," Tinyclaw warned. He couldn't imagine Fiona being able to survive an encounter with those creatures. "We'll figure out a way to drive them out, I promise, but until then -"

"You can't be serious!" hissed Fiona. Her eyes were wide with horror. "Look at what those brutes did to those poor cats – and you think you can drive them away?! Tinyclaw, you'll get yourselves killed!"

Tinyclaw's tail flicked. "We have to do _something,"_ he insisted. "The Twolegs obviously haven't been able to get them back."

Fiona shook her head, trembling with worry. Tinyclaw touched his muzzle to her forehead. "We'll take every precaution we can."

"Well, there's nothing I can do," Fiona admitted. "Just… be careful."

"Of course," Tinyclaw assured.

Fiona's shoulders fell. "I haven't seen Rusty lately," she meowed. Her tone was quiet, worried. "I've heard rumors… I think he's fallen in with some bad cats, Tinyclaw."

Tinyclaw tilted his head, confused. Rusty, in a bad crowd? His half-brother had always been more reckless than Tinyclaw had been. Had that recklessness taken him someplace bad? He was worried, but deep down he knew there was little he could do – the Twolegplace was not ThunderClan territory, and Rusty did not subscribe to Clan ways. He had to have faith that Rusty would be all right.

"I'll warn him about the dogs if I see him," Fiona meowed. Her voice was tight and restrained, her worry hidden away. She looked back at her daughter. "I'm just so glad she's okay, and she's happy."

"So am I," Tinyclaw agreed.

The trek through the forest was chilly. Tinyclaw kept close to the others, pelt fluffed against the cold. Even with the sun sliding through the sky and its rays beating down through the bare trees, its warmth hardly touched the world below.

"Do you think she liked us?" Lostface fretted.

"Of course!" Cloudtail purred. "Why wouldn't she?"

Shredpelt grumbled, "Because we look horrific. She's a kittypet! She has no idea what we deal with."

"She's my mother, mouse-brain!" Cloudtail hissed good-naturedly. "Stop worrying so much! She liked you, I guarantee it. Fiona isn't some soft, fluff-for-brains kittypet!"

Tinyclaw glanced back at the three, stifling his own purr. Shredpelt and Lostface had every right to feel self-conscious of their appearances, especially poor Lostface, whose eye could never be replaced. Shredpelt had barely come away from the attack with only a missing tail, shredded ears, and a slight limp.

There was love in Cloudtail's eyes, pure and unfiltered. "I love you two," she purred gently. "Both of you."

Lostface pressed her muzzle into Cloudtail's ruff, and Shredpelt touched his pelt to hers. Tinyclaw was blown away by the love between the three of them, as raw and powerful as Tinyclaw's own love for Sandstorm, or Whitestorm's for Tigerstar. With Cloudtail by their side, Tinyclaw knew the wounded warriors would get through this harsh time.

* * *

He said good-bye to the three as they padded into camp. Cloudtail led Shredpelt and Lostface to the elder's den to rest and chat with the elders. Tinyclaw observed the clearing. All of ThunderClan seemed to be calm and quiet, sharing warmth and the remnants of their leaf-fall prey in patches of sunshine. Tinyclaw sighed. Leaf-bare was coming, and the Clan was going to have a hard time feeling so calm. He needed to cherish this now.

 _At least Fiona's been warned,_ Tinyclaw thought. _And WindClan knows enough to stay away from ThunderClan territory because of the dogs. We've fended off Leopardstar, too. Aside from whatever Bluestar might have planned and the dogs, there isn't much to worry about._

His gaze lingered on the Highrock. Tigerstar hadn't been out in days, as usual. The Clan was going on without him, taking life in stride and looking to Tinyclaw as their defacto leader. As much as the responsibility had weighed heavily on Tinyclaw before, now he had to embrace it. ThunderClan couldn't wait until Tigerstar had passed or failed whatever test StarClan had laid out for him.

 _Maybe there's a way for a leader to retire? Maybe that would be best for him._ The thought was not out of hunger or ambition, but out of the care Tinyclaw still held for Tigerstar. He'd never heard of such a thing, though, and he knew that Tigerstar would never agree to such a decision.

"Tinyclaw, are you busy?"

Longtail's voice startled Tinyclaw – mostly the tone of it. Longtail was usually snappy and annoyed with Tinyclaw lately, but now he sounded subdued, _afraid._ Tinyclaw turned to his Clanmate, worried.

"What is it?" he asked.

Longtail's tail whisked in the grass, his expression unreadable – but his neck fur was bristling. "I have something you need to hear."


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 _Tinyclaw tucked his paws beneath_ his chest as he settled down to listen to Longtail. Whitestorm sat beside him, a proud white sentinel – both an advisor and a lookout for unwanted attention. Longtail had gathered them up in a private spot behind the Highrock, his legs betraying the nervousness he felt speaking whatever it was he had to say aloud.

"What is it?" Tinyclaw pressed. The sun was arcing through the sky, settling on the horizon in flame. "You can tell us."

"I know," Longtail breathed. "Just… give me a moment. I want to make sure I say it all properly."

Tinyclaw gave him that. Longtail had been a pain in the tail since Tinyclaw had come to the forest, always challenging and testing, but after all this time Tinyclaw had come to respect the lean warrior, and guessed Longtail felt the same. Tinyclaw trusted Longtail now, something he hadn't thought he could ever do thanks to his prior involvement with Bluestar. _When it came down to it, Longtail is loyal to ThunderClan and the warrior code. He could have helped Darkstripe drown me, but he saved me instead._

"I know you said we weren't supposed to go to Snakerocks," Longtail began, "but…"

Tinyclaw frowned, his pelt prickling.

Longtail sighed. "I was on the evening hunting patrol. I broke off a little to catch a rabbit, but when I'd caught up to it, I found that something else had killed it before I could."

Whitestorm's ears pricked. "What?" he exclaimed.

Longtail nodded. "I investigated the area – the prey was gone, and the area stank of another cat – Darkstripe."

Tinyclaw felt a chill run down his spine, and he glanced at Whitestorm, whose sandy eyes were wide. "Are you sure?" Tinyclaw asked.

Longtail nodded. "I know my mentor's stench," he growled, flexing his claws into the earth. "He tried to hide it by rolling in ferns but I knew it was him."

"ShadowClan, trespassing!" Whitestorm breathed, shaking his head. "The last thing we need right now is that…"

"There's more," Longtail stated grimly. His pale eyes flashed. "I followed Darkstripe's scent, of course – and it led right to Snakerocks."

Tinyclaw felt a tremor of worry form in his belly. Darkstripe plus prey plus Snakerocks… _This is going nowhere good, and I think I understand where it's headed. Shredpelt said they'd followed a cat scent to Snakerocks…_

 _Was it Darkstripe?_

"I hid from him in the ferns," Longtail went on. "I watched him pad into the clearing, and then up to the main cave – the big one, where the dogs are hiding. He threw the rabbit into the cave and then bounded up the rocks."

Longtail swallowed. "There were… horrible noises from inside the cave. Lots of barking, snarling… whimpering. The dogs were fighting over the rabbit. I caught a glimpse of one of them – bigger than any Twoleg dog we've ever seen, big and broad a-and black-and-brown… and it was missing an ear."

Dread filled Tinyclaw. _The ear Shredpelt tore off!_

"They kept screeching _pack pack, kill kill_ to one another – it's all I could make out from their speech," Longtail meowed. He was trembling now. Whitestorm laid his tail along the tabby tom's shoulders. "It was awful."

 _Pack pack, kill kill._ Tinyclaw swallowed. Every message from StarClan had contained those words, and it was all Lostface could say for days after the incident. Tinyclaw dug his claws into the earth as the truth washed over him.

"What should we do?" Whitestorm demanded.

Tinyclaw shuddered. "Darkstripe has been feeding these things," he growled. "That's not good. What's ShadowClan's goal?"

Whitestorm's tail flicked. "We can't assume all of ShadowClan know," he cautioned. "Darkstripe follows Bluestar – it must have been done under her order."

Tinyclaw's tail lashed. Longtail trembled, watching his deputy's growing agitation.

"Did you follow Darkstripe?" Whitestorm asked.

Longtail shook his head. "I came straight back here."

"We'll have to investigate," Tinyclaw decided grimly. He looked up at the darkening sky. Warriors of StarClan were beginning to appear. "Unfortunately, it'll have to wait until dawn. I won't risk warriors going to Snakerocks when we can barely see our paws in front of our noses."

"It's the best we can do," Whitestorm admitted.

"Longtail, you'll come with us," Tinyclaw declared. "Get some rest."

Longtail got to his paws, still shaky. "I'm sorry, Tinyclaw – I… I should have done something more than just watch. I feel like a coward."

Tinyclaw shook his head. "No," he stated. "You did what was best for your safety – what would those dogs have done if they'd heard you confronting Darkstripe?"

Longtail trembled to his tail-tip at the thought. Tinyclaw knew he struggled with feeling like a coward; but there was no reason for it. "You're one of the bravest warriors I know, Longtail. You're no coward," he assured the striped tom.

Whitestorm sighed as Longtail got to his paws and padded for the warrior's den. Tinyclaw could see some relief in Longtail's gaze as he went. Whitestorm was stiff. "This won't end well, Tinyclaw," the white warrior assured.

"I know," Tinyclaw agreed. "But I'll find out what Bluestar and Darkstripe are up to if it kills me."


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 _Tinyclaw barely felt the cold._

The last time he had kept vigil on the Highrock it was all he could feel – sapping at his paws and frosting his fur while he looked for Tigerstar. Right now Tinyclaw was charged with adrenaline, ears pricked for any sound or sign of the dogs. They were a threat before – but now that Darkstripe, and presumably Bluestar, were involved… they felt even more real than before. Like they could trample the camp at any moment.

 _Is that what Bluestar wants?_ He thought. _To drive us off with the dogs?_ Why else would they even bother? Was ShadowClan involved? Tinyclaw trembled, digging his claws into the stone. In the morning they would learn the truth, however horrible it was.

A rustle alerted Tinyclaw – too quiet to be the dogs. Tinyclaw blinked, looking through the dark at the fern tunnel leading to the medicine cat's den. Brackenfur was limping out, and the golden brown tom shuffled up the Highrock to join Tinyclaw.

Tinyclaw pressed himself into the warmth of the medicine cat's fur. Brackenfur didn't protest. More than ever Tinyclaw was glad for his steadfast friend.

"You need sleep," Brackenfur advised, his voice quiet.

"I know," Tinyclaw meowed. Despite his alertness he knew he was flagging. "But I… I don't know what's out there. I have to make sure we're safe."

"StarClan will watch over us," Brackenfur told him.

Tinyclaw kneaded his paws against the stone. "Do you… Do you think StarClan sent the dogs? As a test?"

Brackenfur's tail flicked. "StarClan doesn't make tests we can't pass," he said. "If they really did send the dogs, I don't think it was to wipe out ThunderClan."

Tinyclaw hunched his shoulders. "Do you think this is part of Tigerstar's test…?"

"That I truly don't know," Brackenfur admitted.

Tinyclaw sighed. "I just… I hope we pass. ThunderClan won't survive if we don't."

Brackenfur touched his muzzle affectionately to Tinyclaw's ear. The gesture seemed to drain all the adrenaline out of Tinyclaw's body, leaving him sagging with tiredness. Tinyclaw fought the urge to sleep right there on the Highrock – but he managed to say good-night to Brackenfur and slither down the stone.

Tinyclaw felt Brackenfur's gaze on him as he slipped into the warrior's den. Sandstorm was warm and soft, and Tinyclaw had no problem resting his chin on her flank and sinking into sleep.

* * *

"This is a dangerous mission," Tinyclaw announced. "And I'm more than glad to have you all with me."

Before him, lit by gray dawn light, was his chosen patrol – his mate, Sandstorm. His best friend, Graystripe. His fierce niece, Cloudtail. His loyal warrior, Longtail. All of them cats he would fight and die for. Tinyclaw was proud of them, and knew that they would support him no matter what they faced. _Is this was a Clan leader feels when he looks out upon his Clanmates?_

"We must not attack just anything we see," Tinyclaw went on. "These dogs are too dangerous. We're only going to find out what's happening at Snakerocks, not to start a war with the dogs."

"And if we see Darkstripe or Bluestar?" Cloudtail growled.

"You can attack _them,"_ Tinyclaw meowed. "Same as we would attack any trespasser." Deep down, though, Tinyclaw didn't want to face Darkstripe or Bluestar during this patrol. It would be far, far too risky to start a fight right outside the dogs' den.

Tinyclaw glanced over to the warrior's den. Whitestorm and Oakheart stood together in the shadows. He gave them each a nod – they would ensure the camp ran smoothly while they were gone. _And, if we somehow don't come back…_ they would know what to do. Tinyclaw had full faith in both senior warriors.

"Let's go," Tinyclaw declared, raising his tail.

His warriors followed him as he headed through the gorse tunnel, out into the forest and on the path to Snakerocks.

* * *

The stench of dogs preceded the cats as they approached Snakerocks. The pale gray tumble of stones loomed through the ferns, absolutely reeking with dog-scent. The entire forest was still around them, as if it were waiting for something to happen – Tinyclaw didn't like that. It felt like the calm before a storm.

Crouched in the ferns with his cats, his pelt pressed against Sandstorm's, Tinyclaw looked out at Snakerocks. The soil was still darkened with the blood of Lostface and Shredpelt, but the blood on the rocks was beginning to flake away. Tinyclaw dug his claws into the earth. Above the scent of dog, Tinyclaw smelled ShadowClan… and Darkstripe.

"There," Longtail meowed, using his tail to point to the largest cave. "That's where the dogs were. And there -" he pointed to a slab of stone a few tail-lengths away from the cave entrance, which would have made a good sunning spot had Snakerocks not been known for adders – "that's where I saw Darkstripe sit."

"Okay," Tinyclaw breathed. He looked each cat in the eye, never more proud to have them all by his side. "We're going to investigate. Keep quiet, and listen well for the dogs. They must all be asleep right now. If you see a dog, get up the nearest tree and make your way to camp through the branches. Understood?"

They all nodded. Tinyclaw could see the determination in their eyes, even in wary Longtail. Cloudtail's eyes shone like blue flames. Tinyclaw raised his tail, and his Clanmates spread out, bellies low to the ground as they crept through the ferns.

Tinyclaw himself stalked his way to the rock where Longtail had spotted Darkstripe. He clambered on top, feeling the cold stone beneath this paws. Tinyclaw opened his jaws and breathed in the scent, his neck fur prickling at just how intense it was.

 _Darkstripe's been here regularly!_ He thought with a flash of fury. _Trespasser!_

Darkstripe's scent was distinctive, tinged with pine but still the scent that Tinyclaw had come to know growing up in ThunderClan. It was hard to filter out the other scents from the dog-scent; he couldn't tell who else had been here. But if Darkstripe was here so often, Bluestar had to know what her lackey was up to.

Tinyclaw cast his gaze around Snakerocks. Graystripe and Sandstorm were perched on the rocks, their paw steps quiet as they clambered over the cave where Longtail had seen the dogs. Longtail was investigating the trampled ferns where Lostface and Shredpelt had been found, but all he seemed to find was grief – Lostface had been his apprentice.

A hiss from Cloudtail drew the attention of the searching cats. Tinyclaw raised his tail again and they converged on Cloudtail's position. The patched she-cat was rooting through a large pile of shredded fern and what looked to be scraps of fragrant herb – but beneath it all, when Cloudtail pulled away the largest scraps of cover, was a hefty pile of fresh-kill.

"Great StarClan," hissed Graystripe. "What's this for?!"

"What do you think?" Sandstorm growled. "Look at how fresh this is! It's for the dogs!"

"Why?!" Longtail whimpered. "Why do this?"

Tinyclaw felt a claw of dread pierce his heart. "Head back to camp," he meowed, his mouth dry with horror. He had a very, very bad feeling that he knew exactly what this pile of fresh-kill was for. "Search for any other piece of fresh-kill between here and camp. Hurry!"

His cats bristled – but none of them questioned him. From the terror in Graystripe's eyes, Tinyclaw knew he had guessed what Tinyclaw was thinking – it wouldn't be long before the realization dawned on the others.

Tinyclaw kept behind Cloudtail and Sandstorm, the keenest noses in the Clan. Sandstorm found a dead rabbit under a juniper bush not far from Snakerocks. She pulled it out by its ears, hissing with indignation.

"Bring it," Tinyclaw ordered. There was little time. Dawn was breaking soon, and the dogs would awaken sooner rather than later. Tinyclaw's heart thudded in his ears. "Bring it all."

Longtail discovered a rabbit tangled in the roots of the Great Sycamore. Graystripe helped him pull it free. Cloudtail discovered a pile of shrews tucked around a stone near the ravine.

"Great StarClan," Longtail sighed, eyes wide. "It's a trail right to the camp!"

"They're plotting to kill us all!" growled Cloudtail.

Tinyclaw's tail trembled. "We have to get back to camp," he meowed. The trail wasn't done yet – something had to lie at the end. Something that was enough for a dog to want to rampage through the camp. Tinyclaw could only imagine what prey would lie there.

He led the way down the rocks and towards the gorse tunnel. His patrol all held a part of the trail in their jaws – none of them scented it before Tinyclaw did. His heart sank as he followed the cat-scent, lightly tinged with pine, from the gorse tunnel all the way to a clump of bent bracken just outside the dirtplace.

Unfurling the bracken with his claws, Tinyclaw discovered what lay beneath – Brindleface.

Cloudtail dropped her prey with a wail. "Mother! Brindleface!" she screeched.

Brindleface's lifeless body lay in the bracken, almost as if she were sleeping. Tinyclaw turned her over and found teethmarks below her chin, still oozing blood. A quick, clean kill. He leaned down and sniffed, his fur rising at the familiar scent.

 _Bluestar!_

"Why?!" Cloudtail cried, She buried her head into her foster mother's dappled pelt. "Why her? Of all cats, _why?!"_

Graystripe made a soothing noise in his throat, his eyes sparkling with grief. Sandstorm wrapped her tail around Cloudtail comfortingly, licking the young cat's ear like she was a kit again.

Tinyclaw trembled as Longtail let out a trill of grief, the pale tabby coming to stand beside Tinyclaw. Tinyclaw couldn't tear his gaze away from the pale she-cat's body.

It all came together in Tinyclaw's mind. The trail of fresh-kill from Snakerocks to the camp was meant to entice the dogs, make them feel confident and unafraid of what lay ahead. Dogs were dopey and followed their nose – there was no way they could resist. And Brindleface…

"Bluestar needed the dogs to have a taste for cat blood," Tinyclaw realized aloud. Cloudtail's head shot up, meeting Tinyclaw's eyes with dark blue fury.

Longtail trembled. Sandstorm was bristling out of her fur. Graystripe's eyes went round. Tinyclaw raised his tail. "Bury her quickly," he meowed, his voice surprisingly calm. "And leave the prey-trail. We need to evacuate everyone immediately."


	31. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

" _Let all cats gather beneath the_ Highrock for a Clan meeting! Hurry!"

Tinyclaw's voice did not crack, and as his Clanmates gathered somberly below his paws, he felt nothing but calm in the face of the danger in the forest. Any moment now those dogs were going to wake up and make their way to the ravine. He pushed away images of the faces below him being mauled into nothing, their bodies broken and their spirits in StarClan. He couldn't focus on that now.

The shock of Brindleface's death had barely settled. Cloudtail and Graystripe slipped in through the gorse tunnel, joining the rest of the Clan before Tinyclaw began to speak, their claws clotted with hastily-dug dirt. Hopefully the dogs wouldn't find her body. Willowpelt had reported Brindleface heading for the dirtplace in the early morning, but she'd never returned. Whitestorm had been just about to send someone to look for her.

Ashpaw and Fernpaw, Brindleface's kits, huddled next to Cloudtail, their adopted sister. Cloudtail bent her head and licked both between the ears, comforting them as best as she could. Tinyclaw's eyes flicked over the mournful faces of his Clanmates – Brindleface had been a popular cat and a beloved member of the Clan – to the elder's den. Shredtail and Lostface were just appearing from the hollow log den, guarded by Speckletail, who leaned over to give her daughter's fur a smoothing lick.

Even the kits were out – Willowpelt sat with Longtail, eyes wide, her three kits tumbling about her paws unawares. Little Sorrelkit chewed on her brother Rainkit's ear before Willowpelt hushed them and made them pay attention.

When it seemed like he had every cat's attention, Tinyclaw raised his voice.

"Today, before dawn, I led a patrol to Snakerocks," he announced. Speculative voices quieted, and all eyes turned up to him. "As you all know, the dogs have made that part of our territory their home."

Tinyclaw kneaded his paws. Tigerstar still had not appeared from below the Highrock. Where was he? "Thanks to Longtail, we have learned some valuable information – Darkstripe, and possibly Bluestar, have been trespassing in our territory, catching prey, and feeding the dogs."

Uproars of protest rose from his Clanmates. Mousefur's claws unsheathed, and Dustpelt paced, his fur bristling and tail lashing. "How dare they!" he spat. "I'll rip ShadowClan fur for my nest next time I see them!"

Many cats voiced their agreement.

"We've no idea whether or not all of ShadowClan is involved," Tinyclaw meowed, raising his voice above the clamor. "And frankly, we haven't time to find out."

The voices died down, eyes staring up at him as Tinyclaw's voice turned as serious as he could make it. Tinyclaw leaned over the Highrock's edge, conscious of the sun moving in the sky. He had little time.

"At Snakerocks we uncovered a fresh-kill pile the size of our's in greenleaf," Tinyclaw stated. "And on the way back to the ravine we saw bits of prey – rabbits, mostly – intermittently on our way. Darkstripe laid a trail… and we all know what lay at the end."

A horrifying silence followed his words.

"Darkstripe laid a trail, and Bluestar killed Brindleface to give the dogs encouragement to storm the camp," Tinyclaw meowed. Grief caught in his throat, grief and rage. "And though we've collected the prey from the trail, there's not much we can do – the blood still stained the ground. The scent is still there."

Panic rippled through the Clan. Willowpelt let out a wail, tucking her kits close to her as they began to frisk and panic at the news. Dappletail let out a rasping yowl.

"So we're just going to die?!" Mousefur spat.

Mistypaw and Stonepaw huddled close together, eyes wide. Tinyclaw felt so much sympathy for them – now they knew just how vile their mother was. Mosspaw was trembling on her legs, leaning on Brackenfur, who was doing his best to remain calm.

"What do we do?" Oakheart asked. The russet tom's tail was high. Whitestorm stood by his side, and Tinyclaw took a deep breath, taking strength from his senior warriors.

"We need to flee," Tinyclaw declared. "It's too late now to make a break through the forest to Fourtrees – we need to head for Sunningrocks. We'll climb the trees there and wait."

Dustpelt bristled. "That's it?" he demanded. "The dogs aren't just going to go away! We'll be in trees for a moon! We need them to leave, not stick around!"

Tinyclaw hunched his shoulders. In the brief time before spotting Brindleface's body and calling this meeting, Tinyclaw hadn't had been able to devise a way to stop the dogs. He grasped for an idea. There was nothing he could do about the trail, but… what about…

"We'll steal it," Tinyclaw breathed.

"What?" asked Ashpaw.

Tinyclaw lifted his head. "We'll steal the trail!" he called to the Clan. The plan flooded him like water in his lungs. "When the dogs arrive in the ravine, a cat will be waiting. And then another, and then another, and… We'll lead them to the gorge!" He envisioned the panicking creatures slipping over the edge and drowning.

Eyes flashed. Mousefur glanced at Speckletail with doubt. But Cloudtail, Ashpaw, and Fernpaw were clamoring in support. Cloudtail roared about pushing the dogs right over the edge of the gorge herself. With her words, more and more cats rallied. Tinyclaw's neck fur prickled – would this actually work? _It has to, or we're all dead._

"Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Graystripe, Mousefur, Longtail!" Tinyclaw called. "You cats will take turns leading the dogs – when one of you is done with your leg, you'll climb the nearest tree and you won't come down until the forest is quiet enough for crickets. Understood?"

"Understood!" called Sandstorm. Her eyes blazed. Tinyclaw's heart thudded in his ears. He loved Sandstorm with all his heart but she was the fastest cat in the Clan. He couldn't bear losing her but he needed her right now.

"We'll go!" shouted Ashpaw.

Tinyclaw looked at the apprentice with surprise. Ashpaw and Fernpaw had pushed their way through the crowd, standing below the Highrock. Both looked up at Tinyclaw with determination in their eyes.

"We want to avenge our mother," Fernpaw said simply. Her quiet, gentle tone was fierce.

Ashpaw raised his tail. "Take us with you!"

"And me!" Cloudtail meowed, bullying her way forward. She stood with her littermates, staring up at Tinyclaw with defiance. "I want to show those dogs that they can't ever mess with ThunderClan! They've hurt so many, and killed my Clan mother!"

Tinyclaw swallowed. "Ashpaw, Fernpaw – join the patrol," he meowed. "You can join us."

Ashpaw and Fernpaw both nodded, turning to join Sandstorm and Graystripe as they gathered the patrol. Cloudtail still stood indignantly – but before she could speak, Tinyclaw interjected:

"You need to take care of Lostface and Shredpelt, Cloudtail," he told her. "You know as well as I do that they won't be able to handle hearing the dogs barking in the forest. Stop! Don't argue with me – there isn't time. We need to begin evacuation immediately."

Tinyclaw turned to the Clan. "Whitestorm! Oakheart! Get everyone out of here – get them to Snakerocks. No one must be left behind."

"Tigerstar?" asked Oakheart.

"I'll speak to him," Tinyclaw meowed, "but when he leaves - Whitestorm, take care of him."

"Always," Whitestorm vowed solemnly.

"ThunderClan!" Tinyclaw roared. "Listen to Oakheart and Whitestorm! Leave _no_ one behind! Make for Sunningrocks! StarClan be with you all!"

* * *

The entire camp exploded into clamor – the sound of padding paws and fretting elders (Whitestorm insisted that Dappletail and One-eye had no need to bring their nests, but it took Snowpaw promising to catch them a mouse to get them moving). Willowpelt's kits were wailing in the mouths of the warriors that carried them. Cloudtail and Speckletail ushered Shredpelt and Lostface through the gorse tunnel. Dawn was breaking over the forest.

The dogs would be waking up at any moment.

Tinyclaw thrust his way into Tigerstar's den, not bothering to announce himself. Tigerstar was sitting up in his nest, his ears obviously trained on what was happening outside – but his eyes were wide and vacant, full of confusion.

"Tigerstar," Tinyclaw meowed. Briefly, he explained what was happening. "You need to move."

Tigerstar's eyes flickered. "We're all going to die," he whispered, horrified.

"No, we're not," Tinyclaw meowed firmly. "The Clan needs to _see_ you. They need to believe in _you_. You need to go out there and be a leader again, Tigerstar."

Tigerstar swallowed. "We are being tested by StarClan," he mumbled. Tinyclaw sighed. He hadn't understood a word. "This is the end."

Tinyclaw lashed his tail. There was nothing he could do – no time to waste on the frustration of Tigerstar. He turned away and prayed to StarClan that Tigerstar would come through in the end. He met Whitestorm at the entrance.

Whitestorm stared into the leader's den, his pale eyes round with worry and love. "Take care of him," Tinyclaw meowed quietly, touching Whitestorm's shoulder with his tail. He would have chosen the white warrior to run with him any day, but he was too old for such things. Too much of an asset to the Clan. If anything happened to Tinyclaw, Tigerstar could only rely on Whitestorm.

"I will," the white warrior rasped.

Tinyclaw moved past him. The Clan was in Whitestorm and Oakheart's paws now. Their movements blurred around him. Tinyclaw tuned them all out. The only cats on his mind were the patrol he'd chosen: Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Graystripe, Mousefur, Longtail, and the apprentices, Fernpaw and Ashpaw. They waited for him by the gorse tunnel.

He took one last look at the camp – empty now, thanks to Whitestorm and Oakheart. Whitestorm and Tigerstar had been the last to leave. The empty camp looked… wrong. Like a space just waiting to be filled, and home waiting for a family. Tinyclaw dug his claws into the earth. He would not let the dogs – or Bluestar – ruin this.

Tinyclaw turned to his patrol. Their eyes were filled with determination. There was nothing left to say but…

"Let's go."


	32. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

" _Stay here," Tinyclaw ordered. He pointed_ with his tail to a large clump of bracken atop the ravine, still holding on to their green despite the chill. Ashpaw and Fernpaw kneaded their paws into the earth, their eyes stony with determination.

Tinyclaw had little doubt, looking at these two. They would make fine warriors – even timid Fernpaw, who looked anything but. Tinyclaw touched his nose to both of their foreheads, willing some of his strength to the youths. They would need it.

"Hide in the bracken and don't come out until you see the dogs," Tinyclaw told them. "They ought to stop right in front of camp." They'd piled the prey-trail just outside of the gorse tunnel, where Brindeface's body had been found. Hopefully the dogs would think that was all that awaited them – but part of Tinyclaw knew they had to be rid of the creatures. If this was how, then so be it. "When the dogs come, you both pop out and yowl as loud as you can – and then you _run._ You run until you see Sandstorm, and then you go up the nearest trees."

Ashpaw and Fernpaw nodded.

"Don't go up the same tree together," Tinyclaw advised. "You'll trip each other up, and you need to get as high as you can. But… don't leave each other behind. Stay together."

"We will, Tinyclaw," Ashpaw declared.

"They can do this," Longtail promised. "Look at them! They're almost warriors."

Tinyclaw nodded. "Brindleface would be proud," he purred. "Let her spirit guide you both. Avenge her."

Ashpaw and Fernpaw both ducked beneath the ferns, bristling to the ends of their pelts with determination and energy. Tinyclaw felt a swell of pride – Longtail was right. These two would be warriors soon, and they would deserve every moment of their ceremonies.

Tinyclaw led the patrol down the trail to the gorge. In his mind he was thinking, thinking – of the best places to put his warriors, who had the most stamina, how fast the dogs could go… He could not think of the dogs snapping up his Clanmates. He had to tell himself that that would never happen, or else he would break.

He stopped beside a leaning ash. The ravine wasn't far away. He gestured with his tail for Sandstorm to take her spot. There were plenty of tall trees with lower branches around here for the apprentices, and despite their determination he didn't want them to run themselves ragged and fail to keep ahead of the dog pack.

"Here," he told his mate. "Keep here, and don't come out until Ashpaw and Fernpaw get up their trees. You've got the longest stretch, my love; run like the wind."

Sandstorm's eyes glittered, and she pressed her muzzle against his. "I'll do this, Tinyclaw," she purred. "I'm so proud of how strong you are and how great a warrior you've become. My faith is with you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

He wanted those to be his last words to Sandstorm, if that was what was to happen today. Redtail's scent crossed his nose, and Tinyclaw prayed. _Keep and eye on her, Redtail – watch over us all. Please._

Tinyclaw padded on a long ways, drifting his paws towards the center of their territory. He had to wear these creatures out before the end, making it more likely for the dogs to slip over the gorge's edge, or making it clear the cats weren't worth it. He preferred the former option.

He left Longtail beneath a juniper bush, and then headed for the Owl Tree. Tinyclaw left Mousefur there, just beyond the stream. Near Fourtrees he placed Dustpelt, and between Fourtrees and the gorge, he placed Graystripe. The gray warrior scrambled beneath hanging brambles, the tuft of his tail sticking out until Tinyclaw tucked it back in with a paw.

"Will they be okay at Sunningrocks?" Graystripe wondered. "RiverClan is so hostile right now…"

"I know," Tinyclaw admitted. "But Whitestorm and Oakheart are going to make sure everyone's alright. Hopefully they won't be there long."

Graystripe nodded and ducked his head into the shadows. "Wait for me, Tinyclaw," he meowed. "I'll yowl to wake StarClan!"

Tinyclaw purred and nodded, grateful for his friend's chipperness despite the situation.

There were no other cats to guide now – it was just Tinyclaw. As he headed for the gorge, hearing the rush of water between the cliffs, seeing the sparse growth all around… he wondered – how would he get the dogs to go over?

Tinyclaw peered over the edge of the gorge himself, swallowing at the height. Water screamed below, churning as it felt several fox-lengths to a rocky bottom before spreading out to the gentle current that touched Sunningrocks. Anything that fell here would die if it struck a rock.

He placed himself not far from Graystripe's patch of woodland, hiding under a tuft of heather that grew beneath a lonely, soft-barked birch. Tinyclaw dug his claws into the earth. There seemed only one feasible way to get the dogs to go over.

 _I'll do it,_ he thought, determination in his throat. _I'll die to save ThunderClan if I have to._

All he had to do now was wait.

The waiting was agonizing. The silence in the Clan territories was broken by the twitter of songbirds or the rustle of a rabbit in the moorland not far from where Tinyclaw was hiding. He stared into the forest when he could spare a glance from Graystripe's direction – could he see the dogs? Could he see his Clanmates?

And then –

" _Pack pack! Kill kill!"_

Tinyclaw tensed. The war-cry of the dogs rose over the forest. Louder and louder – Tinyclaw could track the progress, he realized, by the way birds rose from the forest, disturbed by the commotion. Tinyclaw strained his ears – he couldn't hear the squealing of cats over the chanting of the dogs.

" _Pack pack! Kill kill!"_

Tinyclaw saw a flash of brown – Mousefur! She was careening towards Dustpelt's hiding spot, following Tinyclaw's scent trail. Tinyclaw bunched his muscles. He heard Mousefur yowl something that might have been "Get a move on, Dustpelt!" before spotting the dark brown tabby heading straight for the brambles where Graystripe was huddled.

His heart was in his throat. Tinyclaw had never been so terrified, so nervous, so full of energy. Not even before battle, not even when facing down Tigerstar's mad wrath, not even when facing Bluestar.

" _Pack pack! Kill kill!"_

" _Pack!"_

" _Kill cat!"_

" _Pack pack! Kill cat!"_

Graystripe let out a screech to, as he'd promised, wake StarClan. And the Place of No Stars, too, Tinyclaw wagered. He hoped none of those dark spirits were watching over them. The elders always said it was bad luck to think about them as more than cautionary tales.

Tinyclaw poked his head out of the heather in time to spot Graystripe careening towards him, his paws kicking up dust. Behind him…

Behind him, screeching and howling and barking, was a pack of the largest dogs Tinyclaw had ever seen.

Twolegplace did not make them this large. They were big and broad, their thick muscles rippling beneath their pelts and their paws the size of a cat's ribcage. Their jaws were floppy and slavering, their teeth huge and white. Their eyes glittered with… not malice, not hate. They were _overjoyed_ to be chasing these cats.

The birch rocked as Graystripe scrambled up it.

Tinyclaw streaked out of the heather, yowling. His paws pounded towards the gorge but… Tinyclaw looked back. The dogs were harassing Graystripe in the birch, barking and scrabbling at the tree in manic joy and frustration.

Growling, Tinyclaw spun on his paws and leaped. He caught one of the dogs on the flank, leaving searing red lines in its thin fur. The dog he'd struck yipped and whined, then whipped his head around to snarl. Tinyclaw hissed, arching his back and turning towards the gorge as the barking started up again.

Only after did Tinyclaw realize that the dog he'd struck had only one ear.

Tinyclaw felt a surge of energy as the dog's hot breath touched his paws. They were slow and tripping over one another but never before had Tinyclaw cursed his short legs so hard. The gorge seemed an age away.

" _Pack pack! Kill kill! Kill cat! Kill cat!"_

" _Kill cat! Kill cat! Kill cat!"_

 _Yes, yes – follow me!_ Tinyclaw surged ahead. He pushed more strength into his limbs than he ever had before. He felt like a WindClan cat as he stretched his legs as far as they could go to lengthen his stride.

The gorge was just ahead. He could see the small overhang where he'd stood not long ago, looking over at the tumbling waters. He could count the strides it would take to take him – and the dogs – over the edge.

 _One…_

The dog's breath was on his heels.

 _Two…_

The blood in his ears overpowered the sound of the water crashing through the gorge.

 _Three…_

Tinyclaw wondered what warrior of StarClan would welcome him. Redtail? Lionheart?

 _Four…_

Tinyclaw was thrust off his paws.

All his momentum halted, and he crashed on his side on the scrubby earth. Paws held him down, but not the paws of the dogs, bristling with thick, clumsy claws – the thin, thorn-prick claws of a cat.

Tinyclaw looked up at his attacker, his head spinning.

Bluestar.


	33. Chapter 31

**WELL NOW HERE WE GO GUYS – the very last chapter of A Dangerous Path!**

 **I want to thank you all for your support and kind words throughout this series – I've done nothing but appreciate all that you readers have had to say. I'm drafting out Darkest Hour right now, and, as soon as it's done, I'll begin work on writing it. It might be up by next month? Not sure yet.**

 **Thanks for coming this far!**

 **Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

 _Tinyclaw stared up at his former_ mentor, leader of ShadowClan, tormentor of the forest.

His enemy.

"You need to keep your eyes open, little one," she hissed, digging her claws into his chest. "An enemy can come from anywhere."

Tinyclaw bared his teeth. The dogs were gaining, slavering at seeing their prey pinned.

"Greet StarClan for me, Tinyclaw," Bluestar meowed. "I do wish that I could have unlocked your potential."

Tinyclaw wiggled under her grip – her rogue strength had melted away. She was now just as powerful as she had been before leaving ThunderClan, her muscles rippling beneath her pelt. "Not before you see the Dark Forest, you fox-hearted murderer!" he spat.

Bluestar moved – but not to attack. The blue-gray she-cat spun away, letting Tinyclaw go. He watched her scramble up a tree, bewildered.

And then the dogs came.

Their scent was overwhelming, choking Tinyclaw. Waves of heat rolled over him as the dogs panted, sniffing him. And then Tinyclaw felt jaws surround his body and he was lifted off the ground, his claws tearing as he tried to cling to the earth.

Tinyclaw screeched in pain as the dogs' teeth dug into his pelt. The world whirled around him and Tinyclaw felt like retching as they shook him like a piece of prey. Tinyclaw flung his claws out at anything he could – but they glanced off of the dogs' thick pelts harmlessly.

Black spots swarmed his vision. Was this it?

The dogs swarmed, clustering around Tinyclaw until he could see nothing but brown and black and smell nothing but their disgusting stench. Tinyclaw wailed as the whole world began to compress him into nothingness.

"StarClan!" he cried hoarsely. "Redtail! Help me!"

Tinyclaw tried to focus. His eyes strained to take in any detail, anything that might get him out of this. He tried to breathe but it felt like his lungs couldn't expand. Time slowed to a crawl as darkness began to swallow his vision. Dizziness made him want to heave.

He saw a speck on the horizon, at the edge of the blur. A StarClan warrior? Some cat to take him to rest with his warrior ancestors? Tinyclaw hoped so, and yet struggled. He didn't want to die yet. ThunderClan needed him. Who would defeat Bluestar without him? Who would support Tigerstar and ThunderClan?

The shape drew closer, paws pounding along the edge of the gorge. Tinyclaw recognized the slope of their shoulders, their thick, striped tail, their burning amber eyes.

Tigerstar.

With a roar befitting his name, Tigerstar leaped, his momentum ramming him into the dog that held Tinyclaw.

The dog, shocked, let Tinyclaw go. He fell to the ground hard, driving the breath from him and stunning his limbs. Tinyclaw could only watch in shock as Tigerstar and the dogs writhed together, Tigerstar's long hooked claws digging into the one-eared dog's shoulders. They spun and spun, barking and screeching, careening towards the gorge.

 _No!_ Tinyclaw hadn't the breath to screech.

The dogs clustered around Tigerstar and his foe, eagerly awaiting their chance to attack – but Tigerstar had driven the one-eared dog to the very edge. The soil crumbled, and Tinyclaw heard the shift of earth - and then, suddenly, both Tigerstar and the one-eared dog plunged down the cliffside.

" _TIGERSTAR!"_ Tinyclaw howled, eyes wide.

He forced himself to stand, his legs trembling, his body searing with pain. Powerful emotions tore at him, horror and fear and determination.

The other dogs were just as stunned, but some were too close to the edge of the gorge. More earth shifted, and more dogs slipped into the gorge, screeching and whining with fear. The remaining dogs, stumpy tails tucked, fled towards the Thunderpath, their fear-scent sour and disgusting.

Tinyclaw struggled to the edge of the gorge, eyes pinned to the water. It rushed and gurgled at the bottom of the falls, foaming white. He spotted dark shapes – the dogs, flailing uselessly against the current – and then one smaller shape.

Tigerstar.

Tinyclaw didn't hesitate. He leaped.

Air streamed past him, whistling in his ears as he plunged. For a moment, it was blissful flying – and then he hit the water with a hard smack, plunging deep into the blue depths.

Fish scattered from his flailing paws. Drawing upon every scrap of swimming knowledge that he had, Tinyclaw pushed himself up, and up, until he broke the surface. He gasped for breath, trying to see Tigerstar through the water in his eyes.

He struggled to get his bearings, letting the current drag him while he looked for Tigerstar. No – that was a dog's leg. No – that was a piece of driftwood. No – that was – wait.

Tigerstar!

Tinyclaw surged forward, using his tail as a guide like Graystripe told him. Tigerstar was clinging weakly to a large hunk of driftwood, his fur plastered and dark and his eyes shut. The current tugged at him and as soon as Tinyclaw reached the tabby cat, it pulled him off his liferaft and under.

Plunging into the water, Tinyclaw dove. He snagged his claws into Tigerstar's pelt, using all his strength to drag Tigerstar up from the water. He grasped his leader's scruff in his jaws, tasting wet fur and blood. His own, or Tigerstar's?

Tigerstar was a deadweight. Tinyclaw's neck ached, screaming for release. The current dragged at his paws, pulling him downstream. There was no way for Tinyclaw to fight the current – Tigerstar weighed too much. He had to hold him and last until he could drift to the shore. But would he make it? Darkness weighed at his vision, tempting him to let go.

And then the weight lifted.

A dark head was suddenly beside him, their teeth in Tigerstar's scruff. Big, powerful paws churned the water. For a moment Tinyclaw thought he was losing his mind – it wasn't Tigerstar's spirit, it was his son, his spitting image: Brambleclaw!

Something pressed against Tinyclaw. Weakly, he saw Tawnypelt beside him. She dove, and then suddenly Tinyclaw was being lifted from below like a kit on a badger ride. He clung to Tawnypelt's dappled coat, shivering at a sudden gust of cold air. Tawnypelt's strong paws directed them after Brambleclaw.

Brambleclaw pulled Tigerstar's body up and out of the water, on a strip of shore near a half-steep slope covered in crubby grasses. Now that he could look, Tinyclaw could see that they were close to the Twoleg bridge, close to RiverClan territory.

Tawnypelt carried him to Brambleclaw, gently padding onto shore. Tinyclaw could smell faint ThunderClan scent – they were on the ThunderClan side of the water. Tawnypelt hunkered down and Tinyclaw slithered off of her, his legs trembling. Brambleclaw was grooming Tigerstar's pelt the wrong way, fluffing it and warming him – and Tawnypelt began to do the same to Tinyclaw.

The rhythmic licking was returning life to Tinyclaw's body. His sight returned, his lungs filled with air. He coughed up a lungful of nasty water. Nearby, Tigerstar did the same – a tiny trickle of river water flowed from between his jaws.

"T-Tigerstar…" Tinyclaw rasped.

He struggled away from Tawnypelt, his legs wobbling as he padded over to his leader. Emotions choked him. Tigerstar had saved his life! Thank StarClan, thank any spirit watching. Tinyclaw crouched beside his leader. Brambleclaw stepped away, his amber eyes somber.

"I'm… I'm sorry," breathed Tigerstar.

"No, no," Tinyclaw meowed. His mouth tasted like river water. "Don't be. Don't be, Tigerstar. You _saved_ me."

Tigerstar's eyes met his. They looked more alive now than they had for the past two seasons, blazing with determination. And yet…

The star in them was fading.

 _No!_ Tinyclaw dug his claws into the sand.

"He's dying," Brambleclaw rumbled. "I'm sorry."

The world tilted beneath Tinyclaw. Tigerstar, the cat who had welcomed him to ThunderClan. Tigerstar, the cat who had made him apprentice, warrior, deputy! Tigerstar, the cat who had been every bit of what ThunderClan _was…_ no, it was impossible. After all this, how could he be _dying?_

Tinyclaw felt like a kit without his mother. He opened his jaws and wailed.

There was a commotion in the reeds. Tinyclaw opened his eyes and spotted a blue-gray shape peering down the slope. Bluestar's blue eyes were fixed on the sodden cats on the shoreline, flickering with some emotion like interest.

Before Tinyclaw could say anything, a huge gray shape barged in front of Bluestar. "Get out of here!" snarled Graystripe. "You monster! You _murderer!"_

Bluestar seemed nothing but amused that Graystripe would be there before her, bristling with hatred. But she took a step back, curling her tail around her paws.

Tigerstar coughed. Tinyclaw looked down at his leader, pushing Bluestar out of his mind. Right now all that mattered was that his leader could let out his last words, and then go on peacefully to StarClan.

"I'm so sorry," Tigerstar managed. "My kits… I should have been there. I should have found… a way…"

"It's all right," Tawnypelt murmured. She wound around her father, lapping gently at his pelt.

"We know," Brambleclaw meowed. The big, hard tom was suddenly gentle. "Graypool told us so much. She told us the truth. We don't blame you, Tigerstar."

"We don't," echoed Tawnypelt.

The glaze of contentment in his eyes made Tinyclaw's heart crack.

"Your brothers…" Tigerstar coughed. "Your sister. In ThunderClan. Please… I'd like you to meet them."

Tawnypelt glanced at her brother. "We will, Father," she meowed. "We'll see them."

Brambleclaw crouched down beside Tigerstar, laying his muzzle down on his father's flank. The two were so much alike that together, they looked like one great big cat. Tinyclaw's heart brimmed with emotion, and he let the family reunite.

"Ahh…" Tigerstar sighed. "I did it. I passed… I passed StarClan's test… I was _fire_..."

Stars glimmered in his eyes as he looked at Tinyclaw. In a voice stronger than before he said, "Tell Whitestorm that I love him, Tinyclaw. Tell him that I love him so, so much… that I will see him in StarClan. I am so sorry, Tinyclaw."

"I know," Tinyclaw meowed, his voice cracking. "I know."

"Lead ThunderClan well, Tinyclaw. Your test is just beginning," Tigerstar insisted. "I leave it to you. Redtail is here, to take me to the stars…"

The scent of Redtail crossed Tinyclaw's nose. He could see the outline of the small tortoiseshell as he bent down to touch Tigerstar's nose. The moment the contact occurred, Tigerstar's body heaved one last breath. His eyes dimmed… and the last star, his last life, winked out.

Tinyclaw raised his head to the sky and closed his eyes. Fur brushed past him – scented with Redtail, scented with Tigerstar. They wound around him, their breathing in his ears, before they disappeared.

Lowering his head, opening his eyes, Tinyclaw looked down on Tigerstar. His body was limp and sodden, his pelt smoothed by Tawnypelt. His kits purred their farewells.

"You can mourn him with us," Tinyclaw offered. "You are welcome."

"We will." Brambleclaw's voice cracked. "Thank you, Tinyclaw."

Tinyclaw looked up the slope. Graystripe was staring down the slope with wide eyes, a moment away from wailing like a kit himself. Bluestar's eyes were narrowed thoughtfully – and then they locked on Tinyclaw.

"Graystripe, I need you to scout the woods. Go back to camp, make sure there are no dogs," Tinyclaw ordered. not taking his eyes off of Bluestar.

"Of course," Graystripe meowed, his voice rippling with grief.

The gray warrior turned away. Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt each gently grasped a part of Tigerstar in their jaws, raising him up off the ground. They headed up the slope, padding for the trees on the ThunderClan side. Tinyclaw broke eye contact with Bluestar and followed, grief weighing every step.

"I look forward to meeting you on even footing," Bluestar called. Tinyclaw did not look back, just strode forward. There would be time to deal with Bluestar. For now, Tigerstar needed to be mourned. ThunderClan needed to be rallied. Her last words chilled his blood:

"I will see you soon, Tiny _star_."


End file.
